Vermillion
by Dryadeh
Summary: Las cosas no son fáciles para Draco Malfoy durante su séptimo año en Hogwarts: su casa está invadida por mortífagos, sus padres han perdido su lugar y ahora Voldemort amenaza con descubrir su más oscuro secreto. Por suerte, Draco tiene un plan para evitarlo. (Dramione) En progreso.
1. Capítulo I

Voy a hacer una locura.

Ayer me leí **The cursed child** y la obra me transportó de nuevo al mundo de Harry Potter y me hizo sentir de un modo que no creí que volvería a experimentar. Me hizo sentir exactamente lo mismo que sentí cuando leí por primera vez cada uno de los libros anteriores. Me hizo creer que la historia no había acabado. Me hizo llorar, emocionarme, ilusionarme. Me conmovió y me sorprendió.

En realidad no soy capaz de juzgarlo como historia, porque lo que conectó conmigo fueron los personajes. Porque todos los que hemos leído Harry Potter los sentimos como nuestros y fue como volver a reencontrarme con un ser querido que hacía años que no veía.

La sensación me encantó. Y empezó a remover muchas cosas que llevaban tiempo calmadas dentro de mí. Me dio ganas de escribir de nuevo (y sí, ya sé que estoy publicando _"Draco responde_ " pero no es lo mismo).

Pero decidí no empezar la casa por el tejado. Lo que vais a leer a continuación lo escribí, en su mayor parte, hace cinco años. Era parte de un fic de varios capítulos que iba a publicar cuando lo hubiera escrito por completo.

Bien, eso nunca pasó. Me gustaría decir que ya lo he terminado pero mentiría.

Así que esta es la locura: voy a publicar el primer capítulo y si os gusta lo terminaré, cueste lo que cueste. Nunca he sido capaz de mantener la constancia al escribir un fic largo si no cuento con el "peso" o el "motor" que supone que alguien esté esperando la siguiente entrega.

Con esto no digo que esto vaya a ser un longfic como _Lija y terciopelo_ o _Dormiens_ , pero como mínimo será más largo que _Savin' me_ o _Not strong enough to stay away._

¿Qué es este fic? Es, ante todo, la historia de Draco. No es un dramione (pero sí lo es). Ni siquiera he decidido qué pasará al final (nunca lo tuve claro). Así que entonces, ¿de qué va? Como digo, es la historia de Draco durante el séptimo libro y al mismo tiempo es la historia de Draco durante todos los libros. Pero es su historia desde la óptica del dramione. Cuando leáis ya entenderéis a qué me refiero.

Así que aquí lo dejo, por si os apetece empezar esta aventura conmigo (y porque si no lo hago ahora que tengo el Harry Potter subido, nunca lo haré).

 _Travesura realizada :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _She seemed dressed in all of me,_

 _streched across my shame._

 _All the torment and the pain_

 _leaked through and covered me._

—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?

Oyó la voz de la mujer antes de verla, aferrada a los barrotes de los calabozos de Malfoy Manor. Tenía las manos manchadas de polvo y las uñas negras, y el pelo rubio era una maraña despeinada. Sus ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, con una mezcla entre cautela y esperanza, en un rostro lleno de cardenales y magulladuras.

—Deje de hacer ruido, por su bien —dijo Draco, con el tono más amenazador que fue capaz de mostrar. Rehuyó su mirada en cuanto acabó de hablar. No quería estar allí pero su tía le había mandado bajar a hacerla callar.

La mujer había estado golpeando los barrotes con la taza de latón en la que Colagusano le había llevado un poco de agua esa mañana, creando un escándalo considerable. " _Hazla callar, Draco_ " le había ordenado Bellatrix " _O la haré chillar_ ".

—¿Estoy en Malfoy Manor? ¿Es eso? —preguntó la mujer, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia.

Draco guardó silencio. Lo había visto, sabía quién era, negar que estaban en su casa era absurdo.

Al ver que no respondía, la bruja se apretó contra los barrotes, para mirarle desde más cerca.

—Malfoy, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí, por favor —dijo con tono suplicante, y su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras. El brillo de lágrimas asomándose difuminó el azul de sus ojos —Yo soy profesora de Hogwarts, de tu colegio. Soy tu profesora…

Draco retrocedió un paso para recuperar las distancias, tratando de mantener una expresión de indiferencia como hacían los mortífagos cada vez que torturaban a alguien, aunque interiormente toda esa situación le hacía sentir una mezcla entre repugnancia y ansiedad.

—Usted no es mi profesora. Nunca me dio clase —respondió, tratando de evitar que la mujer se hiciera falsas ilusiones sobre él por un vínculo profesora/alumno que jamás existió.

—Muy bien —continuó ella, retorciendo los barrotes entre sus manos con nerviosismo —Pero di…di clase a tus compañeros. Le di clase a… a Hermione Granger, sí, ella es tu compañera, ¿verdad?

Draco se tensó como si le hubieran dado un mordisco, pero Burbage interpretó su rigidez como un síntoma de que estaba yendo por el buen camino, y prosiguió con sus ruegos.

—También le di clase a EnrieMcMillian y Hannah Abott, ¿son de tu curso, cierto? Y…

—Déjelo, es inútil —la interrumpió Draco. Le producía una mezcla entre desprecio y lástima ver cómo trataba de ganarse su compasión nombrando a los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían cometido la desfachatez de inscribirse en Estudios Muggles.

—Por favor, Malfoy —insistió ella y sus labios se arrugaron, conteniendo un sollozo —Eres sólo un muchacho, no puedes… no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto.

Burbage comenzó a llorar abiertamente y por alguna razón eso hizo que Draco se sintiera miserable. Ella se había condenado al escribir ese estúpido artículo en defensa de los hijos de muggles sabiendo que Voldemort estaba ahí fuera. Lo mejor que se podía hacer para salir bien parado era no llamar la atención, pero Charity Burbage se había puesto ella solita en el punto de mira.

Intentó decirse que no tenía por qué ayudarla. No la conocía más que de verla sentada en la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor. Impartía una asignatura que él consideraba que no debía existir. No le debía nada.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?

—No puedo ayudarla a escapar, ¿entiende? —masculló, tan molesto con ella como consigo mismo por el tono culpable que había en su voz. Sonaba como si estuviera justificándose — _Él_ me mataría, y a mis padres.

—Está bien, está bien —susurró ella en tono quedo. Draco no sabía si para calmarle a él o a ella misma. Guardó silencio unos instantes, pensativa. Después volvió a mirarle —Entonces tal vez podrías… podrías avisar al Ministerio de donde estoy, ellos me sacarán de aquí.

—¿El Ministerio? —Draco soltó un bufido a medio camino entre la risa y el desprecio —Pronto no quedará nadie allí que pueda ayudarla.

En las últimas reuniones, siempre aparecía algún mortífago con noticias de alguien del ministerio que había sido sobornado o a quien habían lanzado un _Imperius_. Hacía semanas que los mortífagos estaban dentro. Que Scrimgeour cayera víctima de la misma maldición o muerto era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Lo peor de todo era que Voldemort no se había hecho con el Ministerio por la fuerza, abiertamente, como Draco había pensado. En lugar de eso lo estaba invadiendo desde dentro sin que nadie se enterara. Fuera de Malfoy Manor, los magos y brujas del mundo no tenían ni idea de a qué se enfrentaban.

Draco pensó que al saberlo Burbage se daría cuenta de que no tenía ninguna escapatoria y lo dejaría en paz, pero la mujer empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Emitía un sonido lastimero y bajo, y las lágrimas le corrían por toda la cara sin que ella hiciera nada para limpiárselas. Draco pudo ver cómo un par de ellas se le colaban en la boca entreabierta y magullada. Era una visión patética.

—Por favor, Malfoy, por favor —suplicó la bruja, alargando las manos hacia él a través de los barrotes. Aunque no estaba lo suficiente cerca de ella para que pudiera tocarlo, Draco se alejó con rapidez.

La situación lo asqueaba y empezaba a sentirse ansioso por marcharse de allí.

—No puedo hacer nada —se desesperó —No… no puedo.

Burbage ahogó un sollozo entrecortado y retiró las manos. Se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos, aunque su rostro quedó cubierto de humedad y brillaba, hinchado, a la leve luz de la lámpara que había colgada en el exterior de los calabozos. Miró a Draco. Sus ojos se habían enrojecido por el llanto.

—Entonces, ¿voy a morir aquí? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? —preguntó. Por su tono, parecía responsabilizar a Draco de lo que fuera a sucederle.

Él apartó la mirada. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que se sentía mareado.

Era absurdo. Burbage llevaba dos días prisionera en Malfoy Manor. Dolohov la había traído, Alecto Carrow la había torturado y la única razón de que siguiera viva era que Voldemort aún no había regresado a la mansión. Estaba condenada desde que pisó los terrenos de los Malfoy.

No era culpa de Draco. Él no la había encontrado, él no fue quien la encerró. Él no tenía nada que ver con lo que le sucediera o dejara de suceder.

No tenía por qué darle explicaciones, ni por qué escucharla más. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a subir los escalones a toda prisa y olvidarse de ella.

Sin embargo, ni bien posó un pie en el primer peldaño, la escuchó sollozar de nuevo y fue como si lo hubieran petrificado.

Tomó aire y miró fijamente la puerta al final de las escaleras.

—Si no hace mucho ruido, quizás se olviden de usted…por un tiempo —murmuró. Era todo lo que podía hacer por ella.

Sin más, ascendió el resto de escalones y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro. En los últimos tiempos pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto, incluso cuando Voldemort no estaba en la Mansión.

Pero siempre estaba Bellatrix y distintos mortífagos iban y venían constantemente, trayendo noticias y a veces prisioneros. Draco asistía a todas las reuniones en que el Lord Tenebroso convocaba a sus mortífagos, pero el resto del tiempo todos se olvidaban de su existencia.

Él lo prefería así. No había vuelto a pisar el Comedor desde que habían asesinado a Charity Burbage y Nagini la había devorado encima de la mesa. El mero recuerdo de la enorme serpiente engullendo por completo el cuerpo de una mujer que segundos atrás había estado viva, en la misma mesa donde comía con su familia desde que tenía conciencia, le daba ganas de vomitar. Recordaba que lo último que había desaparecido entre las fauces de la bestia había sido la cabeza de la profesora, su rostro pálido y congestionado, con los ojos abiertos y apuntando al techo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese recuerdo y cerró el libro. En realidad no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que leía. Estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso para concentrarse a pesar de que Malfoy Manor estaba sumida en una quietud total.

Pero se trataba de un silencio ominoso, contenido, acechante. Sólo había tres personas en la mansión además de los elfos domésticos y los prisioneros: sus padres y él.

Todos aguardaban, incluso el servicio. Era la noche del 31 de Julio. Sábado. La noche en que según Snape, Harry Potter sería trasladado de su casa muggle a un lugar secreto, bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix.

Todos los mortífagos habían sido convocados para atraparle durante el trayecto. Todos menos su padre y él. Lucius porque no tenía varita después de que el Señor Oscuro se la hubiera arrebatado, él porque Bellatrix le había dicho a Voldemort que sólo sería un estorbo.

Había pretendido humillarle y castigarle al eximirle de la misión, pero Draco no podía sentirse más aliviado. Su tía estaba furiosa con él porque no había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore y su ira se había incrementado al enterarse de la boda de su sobrina con el antiguo profesor de Draco, Lupin.

Se pasaba las horas hablando de limpiar el apellido familiar y cuando Voldemort no la requería para ninguna misión, solía bajar a los calabozos a desatar su furia contra alguno de los prisioneros. Su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, le había regalado un pequeño puñal plateado que le encantaba usar.

La mayoría de los mortífagos torturaban sólo con su varita, pero a Bellatrix le encantaba el contacto con las víctimas. Desgarrarles la piel ella misma y mancharse las manos de sangre. Los gritos que les arrancaba se oían por toda la mansión.

Esa noche, hasta los prisioneros guardaban silencio. Si Voldemort no lograba atrapar a Harry Potter, todos los habitantes de la mansión sufrirían su ira.

Draco tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Probablemente si atrapaban a Potter, su vida mejoraría. Voldemort se mostraría de mejor humor durante un tiempo y cuando el ministerio cayera era posible que hasta dejara de ocupar Malfoy Manor.

Pero por otro no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la más que posible muerte de Potter. Lo había odiado desde el primer día de curso cuando él rechazó su amistad por la de la comadreja pelirroja. Había pasado los años saboteándolo e intentando que le expulsaran, pero nunca había llegado a desear su muerte. Al menos no de verdad.

Y había un tercer pensamiento en su mente. Potter no estaría solo esa noche. La comadreja y la comelibros estarían con él.

Draco no dudaba que serían capaces de morir en su empeño por protegerlo. Y desde luego, ni Voldemort ni los mortífagos tendrían ningún reparo a la hora de matarlos. Sobre todo a ella. Era una impura, una sangre sucia, una abominación.

Era hasta posible que la llevaran a la Mansión para torturarla un tiempo antes de matarla. A los impuros rara vez les concedían el privilegio de una muerte rápida y limpia.

La idea de Hermione Granger siendo devorada por Nagini como había pasado con su profesora le dio náuseas.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de abundar en esa visión, porque de pronto su marca comenzó a arder con tanta intensidad que, cuando Draco apartó la manga de su túnica, le sorprendió ver que la piel no estaba quemada.

Sin embargo la marca tenebrosa estaba negra como el carbón y la serpiente que escupían las mandíbulas de la calavera parecía culebrear, furiosa. A Draco las rodillas se le doblaron por el dolor y tuvo que apoyar su mano derecha en el suelo para no caer de frente.

Su antebrazo izquierdo era un amasijo de dolor lacerante. No era la misma clase de dolor que cuando Voldemort les convocaba. No se trataba de una llamada. Era una explosión de furia tan intensa que se expandía y anegaba a todos los que llevaban su marca, conectados a él por magia negra primitiva.

Draco supo perfectamente lo que significaba.

Potter había escapado.

* * *

—Draco, el Señor Tenebroso quiere verte —la voz de su madre sonó neutra, pero Draco pudo ver la expresión de miedo contenido en un rostro que trataba de no traslucir nada. No había soltado la perilla de bronce de su puerta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin molestarse en disimular que estaba aterrorizado. Lord Voldemort lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo y Draco lo prefería así. Si le prestaba atención, solía significar que estaba en un lío.

La noche de la escapada de Potter regresó a Malfoy Manor con todos los mortífagos. Convocó a Draco y a sus padres, a Colagusano y a los prisioneros. Incluso a los elfos domésticos.

Y los torturó a todos. A los que chillaban o lloraban, los torturó el doble.

Torturó a su madre, y a su padre, y a él. Mató a un elfo doméstico y a dos de los prisioneros. Sencillamente les echó tantos _Cruciatus_ que cuando acabó con ellos, ninguno volvió a moverse.

Pero ni siquiera eso aplacó su ira. Salió de la Mansión, destrozó la fuente con cisnes de piedra de su madre y desapareció.

Al día siguiente, _El Profeta_ habló de un pueblo muggle borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Regresó la noche después y la pasó entera en los calabozos, torturando a Ollivander. A Draco lo despertaron los gritos del anciano que había creado su propia varita.

Pero lo peor había llegado una semana después. La noche del mismo día en que tomaron el control del ministerio, mataron a Scrimgeour y se aparecieron en la casa de los Weasley buscando a Potter, sólo para encontrar que no estaba allí. Voldemort envió a sus mortífagos a buscarlo por todas partes.

Todos regresaron con las manos vacías, pero Rowle se comportó de manera muy extraña a su vuelta. Se trataba de un mortífago corpulento, rubio y de ojos apagados. Era uno de los pocos que no miraba a Draco como si fuese una especie de elfo doméstico al que darle gritos y órdenes, así que se podría decir que le caía bien.

Pero esa noche, sus ojos más que apagados parecían velados. Respondió con incoherencias a las preguntas que Voldemort le hizo y parecía tener lagunas de memoria. Intentó coger una copa de vino de Ogden pero acabó derribándola.

Voldemort lo observó entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que fueron sólo una rendija roja, y Draco adivinó el peligro. De pronto el Lord Oscuro despachó a todos sus mortífagos salvo a Rowle. Draco ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor con infinito alivio, cuando Voldemort lo llamó.

—Tú no, Draco. Quédate. Tenemos que hablar con Rowle.

Aterrado, Draco regresó al Comedor después de intercambiar una mirada rápida con su madre. El miedo que percibió en sus ojos, por lo general tan fríos, hizo que Draco se asustara aún más.

Cuando llegó junto a su Señor, éste apuntó con su varita a Rowle, quien pese a la situación no parecía muy asustado, sólo atolondrado. Draco comenzó a sospechar que efectivamente alguien lo había aturdido.

—Habla, Rowle. Cuéntanos dónde has estado —pidió Voldemort con voz suave. Engañosa.

Rowle comenzó a balbucear respuestas inconexas. El Lord continuó interrogándolo hasta que se hizo evidente que el mortífago no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho desde que abandonó la casa de los Weasley. Entonces Voldemort le puso una mano en la cabeza, arrancándole un grito horrible. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, los párpados temblorosos y el cuerpo se le quedó rígido, como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque.

Cuando Voldemort apartó la mano, Rowle cayó al suelo, jadeante, pero su Señor no le dio respiro y empezó a acosarlo con preguntas. Él empezó a dar retazos de información, hablando de una calle muggle, de una cafetería…pero nada fue suficiente para contentar al Lord que pasó a los Cruciatus.

Draco comenzaba a preguntarse si sólo lo había convocado para presenciar la tortura de Rowle, cuando Voldemort se interrumpió y lo miró con malicia, como si supiera exactamente lo que había estado pensando.

—Draco, dale a Rowle otra muestra de nuestro desagrado... —le ordenó el Lord, y al ver su expresión de terror, añadió —¡Hazlo o siente tú mi ira!

Experimentando una potente sensación náuseas, Draco alzó su varita y lanzó a Rowle un Cruciatus…

De eso había pasado casi una semana en la que él no había dejado de revivir esa escena. Voldemort ni siquiera lo había vuelto a mirar desde esa noche. No entendía por qué quería verle. No había hecho nada malo, lo había obedecido en todo. ¿Qué sucedía?

—No sé qué quiere, pero será mejor que no le hagas esperar —le aconsejó Narcissa con una calma fingida.

Asustado, Draco siguió a su madre hasta el despacho de su padre. Cuando Lord Voldemort estaba en la mansión, solía ocupar el estudio de Lucius y sentarse en su sillón. También era allí donde acostumbraba a torturar a los mortífagos que volvían con malas noticias o habían fracasado en la misión que les había encomendado.

Draco se paró frente a la puerta y tragó saliva sonoramente. Su madre le dio un breve apretón en el hombro. Los dedos le temblaban, aunque intentaba mantenerse impasible. Aquello lo aterrorizó aún más, pero cada segundo que tardara en cruzar esa puerta multiplicaba sus posibilidades de salir mal parado.

Así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Draco entró en el estudio. Voldemort estaba sentado en la butaca forrada de cuero verde de Lucius. En su rostro blanco y completamente lampiño destacaban sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Draco nunca había soportado mirarlo a los ojos, así que clavó su mirada en la alfombra que cubría el suelo de madera barnizada.

—¿Sabes por qué te he mandado llamar, Draco? —preguntó Voldemort. Sólo había una cosa que aterrorizaba a Draco más que los ojos rojos de su lord: su voz. Era como un siseo constante, como el silbido de Nagini cuando asomaba su lengua bífida entre los dientes. Sonaba a peligro, incluso cuando hablaba en tono meloso, como esa vez. Su voz podía hipnotizarte o sobrecogerte según cual fuera su intención.

—No, mi señor —respondió sumiso.

—Tú conoces a Potter, has ido a clase con él —continuó Voldemort.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Conoces a sus amigos.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. No sabía a dónde pretendía llegar el Lord Tenebroso pero sí que estaba en una zona muy peligrosa.

—¿Dónde se escondería Potter después de huir de su casa? ¿Dónde se sentiría seguro? —inquirió el mago oscuro levantándose de la butaca.

Draco intentó tragar saliva pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y el amago le raspó el interior de la garganta. La opción evidente habría sido la casa de los Weasley, pero sabía de sobra que ya la habían registrado.

Así que si no estaba con Weasel sólo podía estar con… Draco interrumpió ese curso de pensamiento y se forzó a darle a su señor otra alternativa plausible.

—La Mansión de los Black, quizás.

Voldemort se acercó a él. Draco estaba mirando el suelo fijamente, de manera que lo primero que vio fueron sus pies. Sus uñas amarillentas, sucias y afiladas ofrecían un contraste grotesco con la alfombra de Aubusson.

Cuando habló, su gélido aliento llegó hasta la oreja izquierda de Draco, estremeciéndole.

—Ya estamos vigilándola pero no ha pasado por allí.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, había un toque de ira en su voz. Draco sabía que si no le daba información útil y rápido lo pagaría. Pero…

—Su mejor amigo, su padrino —susurró Voldemort caminando a su alrededor, invadiendo su espacio personal —¿Qué me dices de la sangre sucia?

Draco cometió el error de levantar la vista cuando el mago se refirió a Hermione Granger. Fue sólo un instante, una mirada fugaz de horror, pero Voldemort la captó.

El corazón de Draco empezó a latir a toda velocidad, en su pecho, en sus sienes, detrás de los ojos. Si el Lord Tenebroso lo descubría…

—Puede que haya ido a su casa —se obligó a decir —Puede que piense que no le buscaríamos en un barrio muggle.

—Puede, puede —repitió Voldemort burlándose. Se detuvo delante de Draco, cara a cara, si éste no hubiese mantenido la cabeza gacha y la vista en el suelo —¿Qué es lo que me ocultas, Draco?

—Nada, mi señor —respondió de manera automática. Pero Voldemort no parecía estar convencido. De pronto, Draco sintió cómo le clavaba los dedos huesudos en la cara, hundiéndose en sus mejillas, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Comprendió cuál era su intención un segundo antes de sentir cómo invadía su mente con Legeremancia. Su tía Bellatrix le había enseñado lecciones básicas de Oclumancia pero Draco no podía usarla contra su Señor. Además de confirmarle que efectivamente estaba ocultándole algo, se llevaría de paso unos cuantos _Cruciatus_ si lo intentaba.

El pánico actuó como un _Petrificus totalus_ a medida que sentía a Voldemort sondear sus recuerdos. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en nada o concentrarse en algún recuerdo estúpido, pero el señor oscuro era un experto legeremántico y Draco sintió cómo se acercaba a las memorias que más quería esconderle.

Dentro de su cabeza comenzó a reproducirse una escena a cámara lenta.

…

 **H** abía una niña de once años en el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts. Iba vestida como una muggle, con una falda plisada y un jersey de punto, y tenía una enorme mata de pelo castaño tan alborotado que daba la impresión de que acababa de estallarle una poción en la cara.

Draco pensó que tenía aspecto de sabihonda, lo que quedó confirmado cuando se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Hogwarts está cerca, han dicho que nos pongamos ya las túnicas del colegio.

A Draco no le gustó que una desconocida le dijera lo que debía hacer, y menos si esa desconocida era hija de muggles o una sangre pura que se vestía como tal.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en tono autoritario.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger, ¿y tú?

A Draco le molestó su tono de marisabidilla, su manera de devolverle la pregunta con naturalidad, sin avergonzarse en absoluto por ignorar quien era él.

—Es evidente que eres hija de muggles, sólo una hija de muggles ignoraría quién soy.

Ella frunció el ceño durante unos instantes, confusa, pero después soltó una especie de " _hmmm_ " digno y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta, a decirle a otros niños que se pusiesen la túnica de Hogwarts como si fuese su profesora.

Draco pensó que en Drumstrang nunca habría pasado eso, su padre siempre decía que allí no admitían a...

La escena cambió, trasladándose a un aula amplia y llena de candelabros. Las velas suplían la escasa claridad que se colaba por el tragaluz tras la mesa de Snape. Hileras de alumnos con las cabezas inclinadas sobre sus calderos llenaban la clase.

Hermione Granger estaba dos asientos a la derecha de Draco. Él observó de reojo el aspecto que tenía su Filtro de Paz, una de las primeras pociones que Snape les había enseñado a hacer. Para su disgusto, tenía el color indicado: menta fresca.

Aquello le fastidió. Sólo llevaban unas semanas de clase y Draco había comprobado que su primera impresión sobre la niña había sido correcta: era una sabelotodo. Se pasaba las clases levantando la mano para responder a las preguntas de todos los profesores (incluso a las retóricas) y ganando puntos para su casa.

Él no entendía nada. Su padre le había asegurado que los hijos de muggles tenían apenas más talento mágico que un squib: sólo podían hacer hechizos muy básicos y además eran medio idiotas. Y sin embargo, Granger era la primera de la clase en todas las asignaturas a excepción de las clases de vuelo.

Para ser francos, en Pociones tampoco destacaba. O mejor dicho, Snape no premiaba sus peloteos y su capacidad de recitar como un papagayo cada lección. No obstante, eso no significaba no se le dieran bien.

Draco era mejor que ella y prácticamente el único que lograba ganarse los halagos de Snape, y sabía cuánto fastidiaba eso a Granger.

En ese momento el profesor se inclinó sobre el caldero de la Gryffindor. Frunció los delgados labios en una mueca de desprecio y Draco se dio cuenta de que Granger estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Por el gesto de Snape, parecía claro que iba a decir algo desagradable sobre la poción de la niña, pero en su lugar sólo dijo:

—Aceptable.

La muchacha se relajó visiblemente al oírlo. Eso fue un error porque Snape todavía no había acabado con ella.

—No obstante, jamás llegará a un triste 'Supera las expectativas' con esto. El señor Malfoy ha logrado una mejor consistencia y en casi la mitad de tiempo. Aprenda de él.

Granger se encogió como si Snape la hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Draco no se molestó en disimular su sonrisa de superioridad, sobre todo cuando ella lo miró y…

…

—Mi señor, ¡ha ocurrido algo en el Ministerio!

Draco volvió rápidamente al presente, al notar que Voldemort abandonaba el escrutinio de su mente y le soltaba la cara. Débil y desorientado, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero logró agarrarse a una de las butacas de su padre. Después se volvió hacia el mortífago que acababa de entrar en el despacho de su padre. No lo había oído llamar a la puerta, pero parecía tan alterado que no le extrañaría que no lo hubiera hecho.

Se trataba de Thorne, un mortífago esquelético y permanentemente nervioso, con orejas de murciélago y los ojos redondos y saltones que ese día parecían más a punto de salirse de sus cuencas que nunca.

—Qué —inquirió Voldemort, irritado sin duda por la interrupción.

—Se trata de Potter, Lord, él ha…ha entrado en el Ministerio.

Voldemort abrió mucho sus ojos y replegó los labios en una mueca horrible que mostró sus dientes afilados antes de salir como una exhalación del estudio.

Draco esperó hasta que oyó el ligero "plop" que el señor tenebroso hizo al desaparecerse para seguirle. Malfoy Manor estaba en calma. Sabía que durante unos minutos, puede que una hora, nadie más aparecería por allí. Todos los mortífagos estarían acudiendo al Ministerio a buscar a Potter.

De todas formas, atravesó el hall en penumbra con celeridad. Los espesos cortinajes de raso que cubrían las ventanas estaban echados desde que Voldemort había tomado la casa de los Malfoy como cuartel general, y la mansión se sumía en una penumbra fantasmagórica.

Subió de dos en dos los peldaños de las escaleras de mármol que daban al primer piso. La casa no tardaría mucho en convertirse en un hervidero de mortífagos, lechuzas y noticias sobre el altercado del Ministerio.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello. Si Potter se había colado en el Ministerio estaba claro que no lo había hecho solo. Seguramente Weasley y Hermione Granger estuvieran con él.

Draco trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. Le temblaban las manos y sentía el pulso latiéndole en las sienes, el cuello y las muñecas, la sangre acelerada fluyendo en todas direcciones, pero no se detuvo para tratar de tranquilizarse: no tenía tiempo que perder.

La intervención de Thorne le había salvado en esa ocasión, pero si Voldemort no atrapaba a Potter en el Ministerio, si es que seguía ahí, volvería a interrogarle. Y Draco tenía demasiadas cosas que ocultar.

Si Voldemort supiera que él… si supiera lo que sentía… lo mataría. _A los dos_.

Sabía lo que debía hacer para evitarlo pero no cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, había un lugar donde podría encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba: la Biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. Su padre se enorgullecía de la selecta muestra de libros y pergaminos que había ido acumulando a lo largo de su vida. Se vanagloriaba de contar con manuscritos originales de Cornelius Agrippa o Merwyn el malicioso. Su sección de artes oscuras no tenía mucho que envidiar a la de Hogwarts y Draco podía acceder a ella siempre que quisiera sin necesidad de que ningún profesor le otorgara un estúpido permiso por escrito.

Después de la última redada del Ministerio para encontrar objetos y artefactos de magia negra en la que habían descubierto su bóveda secreta bajo el salón, su padre había colocado a los libros un encantamiento protector que les daba el aspecto de una inofensiva enciclopedia de historia de la magia cuando estaban en el estante, pero una vez fuera de éste revelaban su auténtica naturaleza.

De pequeño esos libros asustaban a Draco y que aún en los últimos años los había mirado en contadas ocasiones. Olían de manera extraña, sus páginas tenían un color verdoso, como de agua estancada, y algunos emitían sonidos indescriptibles, por no hablar de las ilustraciones excesivamente gráficas de los terribles efectos de ciertos maleficios o pociones en seres vivos.

No obstante, el libro que necesitaba en esa ocasión no era de magia oscura. Era una simple enciclopedia de Encantamientos Avanzados de Miranda Goshwak, uno de los libros recomendados por Flitwick en su asignatura para el curso siguiente.

A Draco le temblaban los dedos mientras pasaba las páginas buscando el encantamiento que necesitaba. No era un encantamiento particularmente inusual pero no era habitual que magos que aún no habían acabado su formación mágica tuvieran la necesidad de usarlo.

Finalmente lo encontró: " _Encantamiento para extraer memorias_ ".

Llamó a Tiny, la elfina doméstica que solía atender a Draco, y le ordenó traerle al menos una docena de frasquitos de cristal con absoluta discreción. La elfina desapareció con un suave 'plop' dejándole a solas de nuevo.

Mientras la esperaba, examinó el libro. El encantamiento no parecía muy complicado pero tenía el inconveniente de que necesitaba algún recipiente para almacenar cada memoria extraída. Y ese recipiente se convertiría en una prueba al alcance de cualquiera si no lo ocultaba bien.

Ya se ocuparía de dónde esconderlos después, pero ahora su principal urgencia era extraer todas las memorias comprometedoras para evitar que Voldemort pudiese acceder a ellas si volvía a usar la Legeremancia con él.

Tiny reapareció a los pocos minutos con un pequeño cofre de madera lleno de ampollas de cristal, como las que usaban para almacenar distintas pociones. Draco tomó el libro, el cofre de madera, y se encerró en su habitación.

Una vez allí, comenzó con la tarea, ardua y tormentosa; extraer todos los recuerdos que delataban lo que sentía por Hermione Granger.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está.

Estoy un poco nerviosa y puede que pronto me arrepienta de meterme en este entuerto, pero espero que os haya gustado.

La idea inicial es que en cada capítulo visitemos los recuerdos del pensadero de Draco correspondientes a un libro. Así que, aunque tengo escritos los tres primeros capítulos, voy a ir releyéndome los libros para refrescar todo y documentarme. Con lo cual, creo que lo razonable sería decir que subiré un capítulo al mes (quizás más si estoy muy inspirada, pero prefiero no pillarme los dedos). Eso suponiendo que os interese.

Porque puede pareceros un tostón y no os culparía (poco diálogo, mucha narración). En cualquier caso, el guante ya está lanzado.

Os agradecería mucho vuestra opinión y saber si os interesa que siga adelante con el tema. También podéis contarme qué os ha parecido The cursed child si lo habéis leído :)

Con mucho cariño,

 **Dry**

PD: Click a "Post a review" para conocer los más ocultos secretos de Draco Malfoy :) [literalmente]

PD2: El título viene por una canción de Slikpnot del mismo nombre (en concreto, es Vermillion Parte 2).

PD3: Esto se siente como los viejos tiempos: yo escribiendo dramione al ritmo de canciones rockeras emo xD


	2. Capítulo II

En primer lugar, un **millón de gracias** por todo el feedback, el ánimo y el cariño que me habéis hecho llegar. He intentado contestar a todos los reviews del primer capítulo (espero que no se me haya pasado ninguno y recordad que sólo puedo contestar a los reviews que no son anónimos) pero quiero daros las gracias una vez más. Estos días he ido caminando por la calle o sonriéndome en el transporte público como una loca cada vez que me llegaba un nuevo comentario.

Así que os digo que, tal vez no actualice todo lo rápido que os gustaría, pero os prometo que no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa. No con tantas personas depositando un voto de confianza en mí y deseando acompañarme en este viaje :) (tampoco he abandonado _Draco responde_ , pero digamos que mis energías se están yendo en este fic por ahora).

Por otro lado, ya que hemos hablado de _The cursed child_ , os comento que me he abierto un blog de wordpress llamado **Cajón Desastre web**. ¿Y cómo lo he estrenado? Con un largo (largo, muy largo) review detallado sobre la obra, así que si os apetece leerlo os dejo la dirección: .com [Sin espacios y sin paréntesis]. De momento es la única entrada, así que no hay pérdida. Estaré encantada de hablar largo y tendido sobre la obra por allí si os apetece desvariar conmigo.

Dicho esto, ¡a leer!

 **Nota** : En " _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ ", Draco y Hermione nunca interactúan de manera directa, (Me he fijado. Estoy marcando con post it cada una de sus escenas, así que podéis creerme xD), por eso el capítulo anterior apenas contenía escenas del primer año en Hogwarts. Pero las cosas empiezan a cambiar a partir del segundo libro. Como notaréis, también he utilizado elementos de las películas de Deathly Hallows... veamos a dónde nos lleva esto :)

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 _I'd do anything to have her to myself_  
 _Just to have her for myself_  
 _Now I don't know what to do_

 **D** raco tenía doce años cuando acompañó a su padre a Borgin&Burke por primera vez en su vida. A Lucius Malfoy le gustaba coleccionar objetos mágicos peculiares, muchos de los cuales eran _tan_ peculiares que estaba prohibidos.

Desdichadamente, desde la desaparición de Voldemort, el ministerio se dedicaba a gastar los impuestos de los contribuyentes en diversas formas de importunar a las familias de magos de bien, como la suya.

Aunque Draco había oído algo sobre redadas organizadas para confiscar artefactos prohibidos, pero no había prestado mucha atención. Sin embargo, estaba claro que los rumores habían logrado preocupar a su padre lo suficiente como para que quisiera deshacerse de varios objetos de su colección. Si había permitido que Draco le acompañara a aquella tienda era sólo porque el Callejón Knockturn estaba muy cerca del Callejón Diagon y así aprovecharían el viaje para comprar las cosas que necesitaba para su segundo año en Hogwarts.

La tienda de Borgin&Burke era un lugar pequeño, oscuro y lleno de artículos de lo más fascinantes (o terroríficos, según se mirara), pero con el paso de los años la mano de la gloria, la gargantilla estranguladora de muggles y demás objetos desaparecerían de la mente de Draco.

No obstante, hubo algo que pasó en aquel cuchitril que quedó para siempre grabado en la memoria de Draco. Fue un comentario de su padre: dijo que, con las notas que había sacado, tal vez su hijo no pudiese aspirar a nada mejor que a ser un vulgar saqueador.

Draco llevaba todo el verano aguantando comentarios como aquel. Cuando la lechuza con sus notas llegó a Malfoy Manor, Lucius las examinó con frialdad para después calificar los cuatro Excelentes y el resto de Supera las expectativas con una simple y dolorosa palabra: _decepcionante_.

Aunque Draco se había sentido dolido, el hecho de haber decepcionado a su padre pesaba más que su orgullo, así que no atrevió a señalar había tenido mejores notas que sus amigos.

Por desgracia, las alusiones despectivas a sus calificaciones se fueron repitiendo durante todo el verano, de manera que comenzó a indignarse. Dudaba que hubiese muchos padres que consideraran decepcionantes las puntuaciones que él había obtenido. No había tenido ni un mísero Aceptable y desde luego ningún Troll. Crabbe y Goyle, en cambio, habían sacado unas notas terribles y ni siquiera se habían llevado una regañina.

Por eso, cuando Lucius decidió avergonzarlo delante de Borgin al desmerecer sus notas y cuestionarse su futuro, Draco estalló.

Trató de justificarse, argumentó que no era su culpa y que los profesores tenían alumnos enchufados como Hermione Granger, pero su padre no sólo no consideró válidas sus excusas, sino que le dijo algo que se marcaría sus años venideros.

" _Vergüenza debería de darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes_ ".

Draco nunca se había sentido tan humillado en su corta vida. Y fue ese comentario desdeñoso, esa simple frase de su padre, la que encendió la mecha del rencor y la rabia que durante años había sentiría por Hermione Granger.

Aquel día, saliendo de la tienda Borgin&Burke todo lo sonrojado que alguien tan pálido como él podía estar, y notando la presión de la empuñadura del bastón de su padre sobre el hombro como una garra, Draco se prometió que Hermione Granger no volvería a humillarlo jamás.

Así que cuando, más tarde, se la encontró en Florish&Blotts acompañada de sus padres, los Weasley y Harry Potter, y Lucius hizo un comentario sobre lo bajo que había caído Arthur Weasley al juntarse con unos muggles, Draco sonrió con satisfacción.

La semilla del odio había sido plantada.

…

Draco apartó la varita de su sien y observó cómo la línea plateada del recuerdo que acababa de extraer se deshilachaba y desaparecía. Mientras ponía el tapón a la redoma de cristal en la que lo había almacenado, se preguntó si realmente era necesario deshacerse de esa memoria. No había nada delator en ella, nada que Lord Voldemort pudiera encontrar sospechoso.

Y, sin embargo, había decidido retirar de ese recuerdo porque le aterrorizaba lo que el señor oscuro pudiera sacar de él.

Miró el baúl de madera lacada que Tiny le había traído y trató de hacer memoria, buceando en los armarios más reprimidos y ocultos de su mente en la búsqueda de más recuerdos relacionados con Granger.

…

 **N** o llevaban ni dos semanas de clase cuando la llamó _"sangre sucia_ " por primera vez. A pesar de que su padre usaba esa expresión muy a menudo, nunca lo hacía fuera de los límites de Malfoy Manor. Tampoco la utilizaba en presencia de otras personas que no fueran él, su madre y sus amigos más próximos.

Aunque Lucius no se lo había advertido de manera explícita, Draco sabía que no podía decirlas delante de ningún profesor del colegio. De modo que había estado atesorándolas desde la primera vez que discutió con San Potter y la Comadreja y Granger le dio una contestación a la que no supo responder.

Las había estado guardando con celo, casi con mimo, esperando la ocasión propicia para utilizarlas y lograr el máximo efecto.

Y por fin el momento ideal se presentó en el primer entrenamiento de quidditch del año.

Draco se sentía exultante mientras seguía a Flint, Montague y el resto del equipo hacia el campo de quidditch, donde todos sabían de sobra que estaba entrenando Gryffindor.

Con motivo de su incorporación al equipo, Snape había concedido a las serpientes un permiso especial para entrenar allí, a pesar de que Oliver Wood, ese muchacho corpulento y obtuso de sexto, lo hubiera reservado con anterioridad. Para colmo, todos llevaban sus nuevas y pulidas Nimbus 2001, regalo de Lucius Malfoy, así que se encontraban de un humor inmejorable y habían aceptado a Draco en el equipo de muy buena gana.

Su estado de ánimo mejoró aún más cuando Flint dejó a Wood y los demás sin palabras al alardear de sus veloces escobas, comparándolas con las antiguallas del colegio que montaban los leones. Pero entonces tuvo que llegar Hermione Granger a decir Draco que había comprado su entrada al equipo y estropearlo todo.

Sólo que, esta vez, él no tuvo que pensar una réplica ingeniosa: tan sólo recurrió a su arma secreta.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _sangre sucia_ —masculló.

Por fin, las palabras habían sido dichas.

Draco percibió la confusión en los ojos marrones de la chica. Era obvio que ella sabía que la había insultado de alguna manera, pero no tenía conciencia real del significado de sus palabras. Aquello aguó un poco la venganza de Draco pero pronto se contentó porque quizás ella y Potter no le hubieran entendido, pero el resto de los Gryffindor presentes sí. Los gemelos pobretones intentaron lanzársele encima, las chicas gritaron algo, pero el mejor fue Ron Weasley que trató de hechizarle y en su lugar acabó escupiendo babosas.

Draco se rió tanto que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie, así que acabó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con los puños, coreado por las risas de todos sus compañeros. Por desgracia, para cuando fue capaz de calmarse, Hermione Granger y sus amigos ya habían desaparecido.

No volvió a verla hasta esa noche en el Gran Comedor. Por la manera en que los ojos de la niña vagaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, dio un respingo al encontrarlo observándola y después apartó la mirada, dolida, Draco supo que ya la habían puesto al tanto de lo que la había llamado.

Llevaba toda la tarde fantaseando con ese momento, el momento en que ella descubriría hasta qué punto la había insultado. Se había imaginado a la perfección la sensación de triunfo que experimentaría al ver que le había hecho daño y la había ofendido.

Sin embargo, viendo cómo Granger removía su cena sin aparente apetito, no se sintió extasiado, como había supuesto. En su lugar, se sentía decepcionado. Su insulto no había tenido el efecto esperado.

O quizás en ella sí, pero no en él.

De pronto miró su plato de pastel de pudín y se dio cuenta de que se le había cerrado el estómago por completo.

* * *

Draco echó una mirada nerviosa a su baúl. Faltaban sólo unos días para regresar a Hogwarts y la impaciencia le podía, si bien sabía que no iba a dejar de ver a mortífagos aunque se fuera a la escuela. Snape sería el nuevo director y los hermanos Carrow profesores de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles.

Habían sido las elecciones personales de Thicknesse, el nuevo Ministro de magia (imperiado) para sustituir las bajas del curso anterior, entre ellas el director.

Snape no le preocupaba. Era su tutor, había matado a Dumbledore para salvarle la vida y era el único que no le trataba con desprecio o como si fuese un estorbo. Además, en más de una ocasión lo había librado de situaciones desagradables.

Pero los Carrow no le gustaban. Lo miraban como a un crío inútil a pesar de que había logrado introducirlos en Hogwarts hacía sólo unos meses, y eran crueles y despiadados, sobre todo la mujer, Alecto.

Tenía un aspecto insignificante: era bajita, achaparrada, con joroba y dedos regordetes, pero después de Bellatrix, era posiblemente la mortífaga que más temía Draco. Su hermano, Amycus, no le daba tanto miedo, a pesar de ser corpulento y tener el rostro lleno de bultos, porque era medio idiota y no hacía nada sin la aprobación o la orden directa de Alecto.

De cualquier forma, no era capaz de imaginar a dos personas con menos vocación para la docencia que ellos. ¿Alecto Carrows enseñando Estudios Muggles? Para ella sólo había una cosa en el mundo más despreciable que un sangre sucia y era un muggle. No eran seres humanos, sino animales, en la misma categoría que un perro callejero. Se lo había dejado muy claro a su predecesora en el cargo, durante sus largas sesiones de tortura.

En cuanto a Amycus, dudaba que fuera a impartir defensa contra las artes oscuras y no artes oscuras. Pero al menos en Hogwarts no tendría que verle a Él. Ni a su tía Bellatrix, ni a su inquietante marido, un hombre que nunca abría la boca pero tenía una mirada inhumana y sádica.

Tampoco tendría que ver a su padre colándose en su antiguo estudio, a escondidas, para robar alcohol que bebía en la cámara secreta bajo el salón, donde hacía tiempo guardaban los objetos prohibidos cuando había redadas.

De manera que lo único que Draco sentía de tener que regresar a Hogwarts era dejar a su madre sola. Y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo podía notar el alivio de Narcissa al saber que volvía al colegio, alejándose así del laberinto de trampas y peligros en que se había convertido su hogar.

Además, había algo que quería sacar de Malfoy Manor con urgencia. Algo que guardaba celosamente entre sus libros del colegio, con la apariencia de pequeños botes de tinta para pluma, en el fondo de su baúl.

 _Sus recuerdos._

* * *

 **L** a mañana del domingo siguiente a la Navidad, Draco se había levantado muy animado. Sus padres habían decidido que sería mejor para él que pasara las fiestas en Hogwarts debido a las últimas redadas que el Ministerio había hecho en la mansión. Además, Draco no quería perderse nada de lo que sucediera ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos se había abierto y los sangre sucia estaban cayendo como moscas.

Desde el momento en que usó aquellas palabras contra Hermione Granger y le dejaron un regusto tan extraño en la boca, se había empeñado en emplearlas a todas horas con Crabbe y Goyle, hasta que se acostumbró tanto a ellas que ya no sentía nada al decirlas. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, había estado hablando del heredero de Slytherin con los dos. Los muy idiotas le habían preguntado por enésima vez si sabía de quién se trataba. Draco no tenía ni idea y ya le molestaba lo suficiente ignorarlo como para que se lo recordaran de manera constante. Les dijo lo único que sabía: que la última vez que la Cámara se había abierto, una sangre sucia había muerto. Y añadió, en un arrebato repentino, que ojalá la siguiente fuera Hermione Granger.

Pensó que Crabbe y Goyle le reirían la gracia pero pusieron una cara muy extraña, como si Draco hubiera dicho algo terrible, que hizo que se sintiera culpable. No era para tanto. Los sangre sucia no eran seres humanos, eran… animales y le robaban la magia a los magos de sangre pura. Su padre lo decía todo el tiempo. Él estaría orgulloso si le hubiera escuchado desear la muerte de una impura.

No así Crabbe y Goyle. Siguieron muy raros durante unos minutos y después se marcharon corriendo, alegando que a Goyle le dolía el estomago. Draco se quedó solo en la sala común, malhumorado y sin dejar de darle vueltas a sus palabras. Pero sus amigos regresaron en un rato y se comportaron como si la conversación anterior no hubiera tenido lugar nunca, de hecho cuando Draco les mencionó el tema ellos se mostraron confusos y dijeron no recordar nada.

Como sabía que sus amigos no eran lo que se dice unos lumbreras, dejó correr y pasaron una noche agradable estrenando los regalos que habían recibido por la mañana.

Pero al día siguiente, Hermione Granger no apareció a desayunar, aunque Potter y Weasley sí lo hicieron. Parecían preocupados y apenas probaron bocado. La situación volvió a repetirse a la hora de comer y luego a la de cenar.

Hermione Granger no había ido al Gran Comedor en todo el día. Al haber tan pocos alumnos en Hogwarts durante las Navidades no era difícil notar su ausencia en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera acudido al Gran Comedor cuando Draco ya se había ido, pero le resultaba extraño que lo hiciera sin sus amigos.

Una sensación amarga se aposentó en el paladar de Draco y se quedó allí las horas siguientes. ¿Era posible que la criatura de Slytherin la hubiera atacado?

Aunque estaba seguro que de ser así ya se hubiera enterado, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la idea. ¿Su "deseo" se había cumplido? ¿Granger había sido su siguiente víctima?

No durmió bien esa noche. Tuvo sueños intranquilos y confusos en los que le daban la noticia de que Hermione Granger había muerto. A veces era él mismo el que la encontraba inerte en un pasillo, debajo de una pintada con sangre en la pared que decía " _Temblad, sangre sucias, el heredero de Slytherin ha vuelto_ ".

Todas las veces se despertó sudoroso y alterado. A la mañana siguiente, Pansy Parkinson, visiblemente satisfecha, se acercó para contarle que se rumoreaba que Hermione Granger estaba en la enfermería, pero nadie tenía claro por qué.

Lo más lógico era pensar que estaba petrificada como las anteriores víctimas pero un alumno de quinto dijo que un Hufflepuff le había contado que un conocido se acercó hasta la enfermería y, aunque no pudo verla, la escuchó hablar.

Draco no supo si sentirse aliviado o culpable.

* * *

—Son otra vez esos cazarrecompensas—murmuró Narcissa con desprecio. Lucius en cambio se levantó del canapé en que estaba sentado y corrió a abrir las puertas de roble barnizado de la Mansión.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cada vez que alguien llamaba al timbre instalado en las cancelas de Malfoy Manor y resultaba ser un carroñero, su padre daba un respingo, dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo y corría a abrir las puertas, como si esperara que fueran a traerle a Harry Potter en bandeja.

Draco observó sin interés al grupo de Carroñeros que entraba con sus prisioneros. Eran caras conocidas: Greyback, Scabior y sus compinches, y traían a dos cautivos que Draco no había visto nunca en su vida.

De vez en cuando se pasaban por Malfoy Manor e intentaban negociar un mejor precio con los mortífagos del que les darían en el Ministerio, pero para eso tenía que tratarse de prisioneros que tuvieran algún valor para ellos.

En una ocasión, habían capturado a uno de los testigos en el juicio contra Bellatrix y los Lestrange al finalizar la primera guerra. Draco no quiso saber lo que habían hecho con el pobre infeliz, pero se enteró de que cuando acabaron con él se lo entregaron a Greyback. Todavía vivo.

A Draco el licántropo le daba miedo. No se parecía nada a Remus Lupin. Era una bestia, incluso en su forma humana. Siempre apestaba a sangre y a sudor, y hablaba de comer carne humana salivando como un niño ante un pastel.

A los otros mortífagos tampoco les gustaba. Voldemort lo usaba de vez en cuando porque le resultaba de utilidad, pero nunca llegó a concederle el grado de mortífago.

—¿Qué nos traéis? —preguntó Lucius, ejerciendo de nuevo de señor de la casa. Draco pensó, con un pinchazo de dolor, que sólo podía hacerlo porque ni Voldemort ni Bellatrix estaban en la mansión.

—Traemos a fugitivos: sangre sucias, mestizos y éste trabajaba en el Ministerio —dijo Scabior, y dio un ligero empujón a un hombre moreno y delgado con expresión de desesperación. Su túnica sucia y andrajosa estaba mojada hasta las rodillas y tenía manchas verdes de musgo.

Draco perdió pronto el interés en la conversación que su padre mantenía con Greyback y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó a Scabior decir algo que le llamó la atención.

—Quiero volver al bosque —le decía a uno de sus secuaces, uno bajo, gordo y con una expresión fiera en el rostro —Capté un olor… había alguien más allí.

—No vimos a nadie más —respondió el otro con una voz torpe que le recordó a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Usarían hechizos de protección, pero te digo que en el Bosque de Rowstone había alguien más, cerca del puente, donde encontramos a éstos. Una chica, la sentí —Scabior olisqueó el aire, como si quisiera revivir el rastro de la joven de la que hablaba —Olí su colonia. No era un olor floral, era un olor… dulce, como a manzanas asadas, como a caramelo… —murmuraba el Carroñero, frotándose las yemas de los dedos de con el pulgar, como si estuviera palpando el aroma que describía.

Una alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Draco. Reconocía a la perfección la colonia que estaba describiendo. Palideció al darse cuenta de que quién era la dueña de ese aroma.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **D** raco estaba en el campo de quidditch esperando a que comenzara el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Dado que el estúpido de Potter había conseguido atrapar la snitch en el encuentro contra Slytherin, Draco había puesto todas sus esperanzas en que Hufflepuff hiciese algo bien por una vez en su vida y los derrotara.

Sin embargo, el partido nunca llegó a producirse porque McGonagall apareció en el campo y anunció que quedaba cancelado. Después, ordenó a todos los alumnos a regresar a su Casa a toda velocidad.

Draco, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, se dirigió de vuelta a las mazmorras.

—Imagino que esto significa que otro ataque se ha producido —conjeturó.

Crabbe soltó una risita. Pese a su aspecto de matón, Vicent tenía una voz aguda y una risa de lo más infantil.

—Con suerte será Granger. Una sangre sucia menos.

Draco se detuvo de golpe. Aunque él mismo había hecho un comentario similar durante las navidades, oírlo de la boca de Crabbe le sentó mal.

También le asustó. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Granger estaba muerta?

—Desconocía que supieras contar, Crabbe —masculló, malhumorado.

Vincent no dijo nada. Seguramente porque no había entendido el comentario de Draco. Más adelante, cuando los engranajes de su cerebro al fin lograran desentrañar qué había querido decir con eso, se mantendría en silencio al reconocer las señales de peligro.

Quizás Crabbe y Goyle no fuesen muy listos, pero sabían que cuando Draco estaba de mal humor lo más prudente era dejarlo en paz.

Y lo cierto era que estaba furioso. Y nervioso, inquieto, alterado. No sabía describirlo. Pensaba en Granger. ¿Esta vez sí, se habría cumplido el deseo que formuló en la Sala Común de Slytherin durante las Navidades? Miró a su alrededor, intentando localizar a Weasley. Aunque la comelibros no era muy aficionada al quidditch, seguro que había ido con él a apoyar al idiota de Potter.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente localizó su cabellera pelirroja entre el montón de alumnos que se dirigían hacia Hogwarts, vio que Granger no estaba cerca. En su lugar, él y Potter caminaban detrás de McGonagall, que tenía el rostro muy pálido y los labios apretados.

Aquello le dio mala espina. ¿A dónde los llevaba la subdirectora? ¿Por qué no estaba Granger con ellos?

Sin ser muy consciente de cómo había llegado hasta allí, de pronto Draco se encontró en la sala común de Slytherin, sentado en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea. Toda su casa estaba allí, reunidos en pequeños grupos, comentando lo que acababa de pasar. Pansy Parkinson se acercó a él con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

—¿Te has enterado? —dijo, sentándose en el reposabrazos junto a Draco —Dicen que esta vez el heredero de Slytherin ha ido a por Granger. Ya era hora, ¿no crees?

Draco notó como el pulso se le aceleraba.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó con una voz ronca e intensa que le sonó ajena.

Pansy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Un grupo de sexto aseguran que sí, pero he oído a uno de los prefectos decir que sólo está petrificada, como el resto. Esperemos que por una vez la bestia del heredero de Slytherin haya acabado su trabajo, ¿verdad? —y se rió, buscando una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Draco.

No la obtuvo. Sintiendo cómo el color huía de su cara, Draco se retiró a toda prisa de la sala común.

Esa noche volvió a tener pesadillas en las que se encontraba a Granger muerta junto a los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Se despertó varias veces, para luego recaer en sueños intranquilos en los que distintas personas le anunciaban con alegría que la muchacha había pasado a mejor vida.

Se despertó de un humor de perros, molesto consigo mismo por dejar que el tema le obsesionara. ¿Eso era lo que él quería, no? Que el heredero de Slytherin se quitara a Granger de en medio. Ya no tendría que oír nunca más su voz chillona, ni ver cómo daba saltitos en la silla con el brazo en alto para llamar la atención de un profesor, ni aguantar que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra y a humillarlo.

Sin duda, su padre se alegraría al oír la noticia. Y nunca más volvería a comparar el rendimiento escolar de Draco con el de ella. Ahora, él sería el mejor de la clase.

Debería estar contento. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa horrible sensación de vacío en el pecho? Era como un agujero negro se hubiera formado allí y atrajera todos los sentimientos desagradables que un niño de doce años es capaz de experimentar.

Draco se pasó la mañana repitiéndose todas las razones por las que debería estar satisfecho por la muerte de Granger pero sólo cuando, a la hora de comer, Daphne Greengrass afirmó que la muchacha de Gryffindor unicamente estaba petrificada, el agujero negro en su pecho desapareció casi por completo.

* * *

Sin que nadie lo notara, se escabulló fuera del hall, rumbo a la biblioteca. Había oído hablar del Bosque de Rowstone alguna vez, pero no recordaba la localización exacta. Necesitaba consultar un mapa.

Cuando abrió un libro que contenía mapas del Reino Unido, Draco se paró un instante, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Alertarla era demasiado arriesgado. Greyback y los suyos podrían encontrarlo en el bosque si regresaban a por Hermione, ¿y qué explicación les daría?

Por no hablar de que el bosque era bastante grande. Un río lo atravesaba y, según el plano, había un puente de piedra que permitía cruzarlo. Pero aunque diera con él, ¿cómo pensaba encontrar a Hermione si estaba oculta por hechizos de protección? ¿Y qué le diría si lo hacía?

¿" _La última vez que nos vimos Dumbledore acababa de morir y tú estabas intentando que Alecto Carrow no te volara la cabeza con un Bombarda, pero he venido a salvarte_ "?

Era absurdo. Además, si Granger había visto a Scabior, seguramente hubiera huido. Ni ella ni sus dos mejores amigos habían vuelto a pasar por Grimmauld Place desde el día en que se introdujeron en el Ministerio. Yaxley se había enganchado a ellos mientras se aparecían en la puerta de la Mansión de los Black, de modo que ahora era guardián del Fidelius que protegía el lugar. Secreto que por supuesto había revelado a Voldemort y a todos los mortífagos que aguardaban en la casa el regreso del trío de Gryffindor.

Por suerte, Hermione había logrado deshacerse de él en la puerta, sólo para desaparecerse de nuevo. Si Yaxley, uno de los mortífagos más eficientes, no había logrado atraparla, dudaba que Greyback lo consiguiera.

Y él no era ningún héroe. Si lograba dar con Granger o con sus amigos, lo más posible era que lo atacaran tomándolo por un enemigo, y tenían todas las razones del mundo para hacerlo.

Intentó decirse que aparecerse en el bosque de Rowstone era una idiotez muy arriesgada, que no era necesario, que no valdría para nada. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse atormentado por la posibilidad de que Greyback atrapara a Granger.

No había nada en el mundo que le gustara más que torturar y devorar chicas, a excepción de torturar y devorar niños. Sentía escalofríos sólo de imaginar lo que le haría a Granger si la encontrara.

Respiró hondo y tomó una decisión. Aún oía las voces lejanas de su padre y Greyback, discutiendo el precio de uno de los prisioneros. Calculaba que tendría unos minutos de margen, entre que llegaban a un acuerdo, bajaban al prisionero a las mazmorras y Lucius iba a buscar su oro.

Como mucho, tendría un cuarto de hora. Más le valdría que fueran suficiente para encontrar y alertar a Hermione Granger.

Echó una última mirada al mapa y desapareció con un suave ' _plop'_.

* * *

 **D** raco comprobó de nuevo que nadie lo había seguido. El camino desde las mazmorras de Slytherin a la enfermería era largo y no quería correr ningún riesgo, así que caminaba a toda prisa, echando vistazos nerviosos por encima de su hombro. Dio varios rodeos por precaución y llegó a la tercera planta por el extremo más alejado de la enfermería. Incluso tenía planeada una excusa por si alguien se lo encontraba en ese piso un sábado por la mañana: se había olvidado la pluma y el tintero en la clase de Encantamientos de la tarde anterior.

De todos modos, era poco probable. Todos los alumnos tenían miedo de andar libremente por el castillo después de que la Cámara Secreta se abriera y liberara lo que había dentro. Por supuesto, él no tenía nada que temer. La criatura, bajo las órdenes del heredero de Slytherin, sólo atacaba a impuros.

Por eso no le sorprendió llegar a la puerta de la enfermería sin encontrarse a nadie más que al fantasma barrigudo de Hufflepuff, quien le saludó con un ceremonioso " _Joven Malfoy_ " al que el niño se limitó a responder con un seco asentimiento.

No le gustaba el fraile de Hufflepuff. Daba mucho menos miedo que el fantasma de su propia casa, pero era Hufflepuff, y Draco Malfoy detestaba todo lo Hufflepuff. Aunque no tanto como detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Gryffindor, claro.

Las puertas de la enfermería eran de roble, con el pomo de bronce. Estaban cerradas. Draco había oído que apenas permitían que nadie visitara a los enfermos y que Pomfrey hacía guardia las veinticuatro horas del día por temor a que la bestia regresara a terminar su trabajo. Pero ahora que Dumbledore había sido expulsado del colegio por el Consejo Escolar del que el padre de Draco era miembro, los profesores estaban obligados a hacer de niñeras de los alumnos y acompañarlos a cualquier parte. No sólo eso: tenían que hacer guardia toda la noche por los pasillos de la escuela. Aunque Pomfrey se libraba de tener que pastorear a los estudiantes, Draco sabía que hacía guardias nocturnas. Había escuchado a Snape mencionar la noche anterior que la enfermera vigilaría la zona de las mazmorras.

Eso significaba que habría pasado la noche en vela. Draco confiaba en encontrarla dormida al visitar tan temprano la enfermería.

Abrió con un sencillo Alomohora y se coló dentro sin hacer ruido. La puerta del despacho de Pomfrey estaba cerrada.

A su derecha había un montón de camas vacías con sabanas de hilo blanco, pero la parte izquierda de la enfermería estaba cubierta de cortinas que ocultaban a los pacientes.

Draco fue descorriendo las cortinas una a una. En el primer espacio estaba Nick Casi Decapitado, levitando unos centímetros por encima de la camilla donde lo habían depositado. Sin embargo ya no era traslucido como el fraile de Hufflepuff que acababa de cruzarse, sino que parecía una de las estatuas de piedra que estaban repartidas por todo el colegio.

En la siguiente cama estaba esa muchacha sangre sucia de sexto curso. Draco no recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que era Ravenclaw. También debían de estar por allí los dos primeros petrificados, ese mocoso de la cámara de fotos y un ridículo Hufflepuff. Pero en la cama siguiente, separada por un biombo, encontró a Hermione Granger. Estaba completamente rígida, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios separados, como si hubiera estado a punto de pronunciar una palabra cuando la criatura de Slytherin la sorprendió. Tenía una mano alzada delante de ella, completamente tiesa y engarrotada. Parecía tan de piedra como Nick Casi Decapitado, sólo que con piel y tela recubriendo su cuerpo de roca.

La expresión de miedo de sus ojos marrones era espeluznante y por un segundo Draco sintió la tentación de retroceder y largarse de allí. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en su sitio, diciéndose que su comportamiento era ridículo.

Por suerte, no había nadie allí para verle.

En cambio, él podía verla a ella.

Era la primera vez que podía observar a Granger fijamente sin preocuparse de que ella u otras personas le sorprendieran en esa actitud tan poco propia de un Malfoy. Pero lo cierto era que tenía curiosidad.

Hermione Granger era la primera sangre sucia que Draco Malfoy había conocido en su vida. Antes de llegar a Hogwarts, jamás tuvo contacto con nadie de su especie, al menos que él supiera.

Era posible que se hubiera topado con algún otro impuro en el Callejón Diagon cuando iba de compras con sus padres, pero no fue consciente de ello. Recordaba a la perfección lo que su padre le había dicho antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

" _Míralos bien, Draco. Son criaturas engañosas, tienen apariencia normal, pero su olor es inconfundible. Huelen a podrido y su piel es viscosa_ ".

Lo cierto era que nunca había estado lo suficiente cerca de Hermione Granger para poder captar su olor, y mucho menos la había tocado. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la posibilidad de comprobar lo que su padre le había dicho.

Granger estaba petrificada, no se enteraría de nada. Podría tocarla y olerla sin que nadie lo supiera. La idea le producía una mezcla confusa entre repulsión y fascinación.

No debería hacerlo pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa. Nervioso, alargó una mano lentamente hacia la niña, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella fuera a salir de su estado para preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Pero Hermione Granger no se movió, continuó petrificada, estática, con la mirada de horror perdida en algún punto del techo de piedra de la enfermería.

Y entonces… entonces pasó. La yema de los dedos de Draco se posó sobre el dorso de la mano alzada de la niña.

Se había preparado para apartarse en cuanto notara su tacto viscoso, pero la piel de Granger no estaba pegajosa. Sólo fría y dura como si fuese de mármol, pero también suave y tersa.

Draco deslizó los dedos por el reverso de su mano de manera inconsciente. El tacto era agradable, pero intentó decirse que todo era a consecuencia de la petrificación. Su cuerpo se había vuelto como de roca, eso explicaba que su piel no estuviera viscosa.

Quedaba otra prueba más fiable para identificarla como sangre sucia: su olor. Draco la contempló unos instantes, meditando. En teoría, el olor a impureza emanaba de la piel. Había oído decir a los amigos de su padre que lo producía la sangre podrida que llevaban en sus venas.

Por tanto, su mano congelada apestaría tanto como su cuello. Con todo, cuando Draco acercó la nariz arrugada, como anticipando el hedor, no notó nada.

Ningún olor en particular, a excepción del que desprendía el pequeño pedazo de pergamino que la niña tenía entre los dedos petrificados. No había reparado antes en él, pero estaba allí.

Por un instante se preguntó qué pondría en el papel, pero pronto perdió todo interés. Sería alguna lista de libros o de deberes pendientes. Y tenía otra idea en la cabeza, aunque no le gustara.

Había visto a su madre echarse perfume incontables veces. Un poco en el cuello, y un pequeño toque detrás de las orejas y en el interior de las muñecas. Su madre siempre olía bien, a perfumes caros que su padre le traía de tiendas lujosas de Paris, pero cuando el aroma comenzaba a extinguirse, el último sitio donde se mantenía era el cuello.

Hacía años que su madre ya no le daba un beso en la mejilla para desearle buenas noches, justo después de arroparle, pero Draco recordaba que cuando se inclinaba sobre él, su cuello siempre olía a perfume.

Miró el de la niña, parcialmente oculto por la túnica. Después negó con la cabeza. Una cosa era tocarle la mano y otra acercarse a su cuello. Era muy… inapropiado, de muchas maneras.

Pero su curiosidad era muy fuerte. Se dijo que no era tan importante. Nadie se enteraría jamás, su padre nunca podría descubrirlo.

Así que antes de arrepentirse, se inclinó sobre la chica. Tuvo cuidado de no tocarla en ningún momento, aunque la maraña de pelo castaño de la niña le rozó la mejilla, causándole un extraño cosquilleo. Draco cerró los ojos, como si lo que iba a hacer fuera a causarle un dolor terrible, y aspiró con fuerza por la nariz.

No pasó nada. Hermione Granger no olía a podrido, ni siquiera olía a sudor. Olía a colonia, de manera tan leve, que Draco tuvo que aspirar un par de veces para captarlo. Era un aroma tenue pero fresco y con un toque dulce, como a caramelo.

Era… agradable.

Quizás la petrificación pudiese explicar el tacto suave de su piel pero su aroma no era impostado. Dudaba que el hecho de estar congelada hubiera modificado también su olor. Por lo que su padre le había dicho toda la vida, estaba seguro de que su cuerpo hedería estuviera o no petrificada.

Pero no era verdad. Draco contempló a Hermione Granger con enfado durante unos segundos. Aún inconsciente, congelada, se las había apañado para dejarle en ridículo otra vez. Y a su padre.

Pensar que Lucius Malfoy estaba equivocado no era algo que Draco pudiera concebir. Su padre nunca fallaba, siempre tenía razón. No en vano era uno de los magos más influyentes de Reino Unido.

Y Hermione Granger era sólo una niña, hija de apestosos muggles. Draco deseó que estuviera despierta para poder insultarla por haberlo avergonzado así.

Estaba tan rabioso que tardó unos segundos en percatarse del sonido que provenía del interior del despacho de Pomfrey. La enfermera se había levantado. Draco tenía que irse de allí cuánto antes. ¿Qué iba a decirle si la mujer le sorprendía? ¿Que había venido a olisquear una impura?

Al salir corriendo, vio de refilón a la sangre sucia de sexto curso. Una rápida pregunta cruzó su mente al mismo tiempo que se escabullía por la puerta entreabierta de la enfermería.

¿Por qué había tocado y olido a Hermione Granger y no a cualquier de los otros impuros petrificados?

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.

Os comentaba al inicio que durante _La piedra filosofal_ , Draco y Hermione nunca interactúan. Draco no se mete con ella ni se dirige a ella directamente. Y, sin embargo, en la primera escena de Draco que vemos en _La cámara secreta_ , Lucius le reprende por dejar que una hija de muggles le supere en todas las asignaturas. A partir de ese momento, es cuando Draco empieza a llamarla sangre sucia y a meterse con ella. Así que me parece lógico afirmar que eso fue lo que lo predispuso abiertamente contra ella, además de las cuestiones de sangre.

A Draco lo educaron para creer que los sangre sucia y los muggles eran personas inferiores, casi animales: para deshumanizarlos. Esto se ve, más que en el caso de los Malfoy, en los planfletos que distribuye el ministerio en el séptimo libro cuando gentuza como Umbridge andan por allí a placer, así que me pareció una idea interesante que Draco hubiese sido educado en esas creencias (lo cual se intuye con bastante claridad) y que poco a poco, a medida que sus sentimientos por Hermione van evolucionando, ella vaya desmitiéndolas una a una. Evidentemente el Draco de 12 años no tiene claro lo que siente, ni cómo manejarlo, por eso su mente infantil se va a los aspectos más evidentes. Por eso es capaz de decir cosas tan horribles como que ojalá Hermione sea la próxima víctima del basilisco... Por eso, cuando ella está petrificada en la enfermería, ve la ocasión perfecta de comprobar todas las cosas que su padre le ha dicho. Quizás sean sólo pequeños detalles y os parezcan un rollo, pero yo creo que algo así pudo pasar :)

Dejando los recuerdos de Draco a un lado, si recordáis la película, ¿os oléis lo que va a pasar en el bosque de Rowstone... :)? Se admiten apuestas.

No dejéis de hacerme saber qué os ha parecido el capítulo y lo que opináis de mis teorías, por favor :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

PD: Deja tu review para que Draco compruebe el tacto de tu piel y tu aroma... ;)


	3. Capítulo III

Como de costumbre, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, vuestro apoyo y cariño :) Son combustible de sobra para escribir un capítulo de más de 7000 palabras (aunque ya lo tenía a medias, siempre ayuda :P) El siguiente capítulo (el IV) tendré que escribirlo desde 0 y me espera un mes muy estresante, con lo que puede que me retrase un poco. Pero espero poder actualizar con el Año Nuevo a más tardar (claro que el cuarto libro tiene tanto Dramione que igual me sale un capítulo de 10.000 palabras!).

Tengo cosas que comentaros, como lo mucho que me ha gustado **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos** , pero eso lo dejo para el final.

Que disfrutéis de la lectura :)

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 _Now I don't know what to do.  
I don't know what to do  
when she makes me sad._

 **D** raco se encontraba en Flourish y Blotts comprando los libros necesarios para empezar tercer curso en Hogwarts. Sus padres charlaban en la entrada con un hombre alto, de espaldas anchas y cuidado bigote que al parecer se llamaba McNair y trabajaba para el Ministerio; no prestaban atención a Draco así que comenzó a pasearse por la hilera de estantes buscando los libros que le interesaban.

Además de los nuevos libros de Pociones, DCAO, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología y Astronomía, tenía que comprar dos más. Los alumnos de tercer curso podían elegir asignaturas optativas.

Todo el mundo sabía que los estudiantes de Hogwarts que estaban destinados a tener carreras brillantes tomaban la optativa de Aritmancia. Su padre siempre lo decía.

La mayoría de la gente escogía Adivinación porque era infinitamente más fácil, pero cualquier mago o bruja que se tomara en serio sabía que era una simple pérdida de tiempo. Los chalados que creían en los posos del té y el tarot nunca llegaban a ser gente importante.

Después estaba Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, que era otra asignatura fácil y además al aire libre. Posiblemente tampoco le ayudara en un futuro pero la alternativa era cursar Estudios Muggles, algo que jamás haría ningún sangre limpia que se preciara.

Draco se detuvo frente a un estante lleno de libros de la maldita asignatura. El libro reglamentario de tercer curso se llamaba " _Conoce a tus vecinos los muggles_ " de un tal Thadeus Smith. En la portada del libro que estaba de exposición se veía a una pareja de muggles en el metro. El hombre llevaba un aparato pegado a la oreja por el que parecía comunicarse con alguien y la mujer leía un periódico con imágenes que no se movían.

Parecían inofensivos. Draco recordó lo que su padre le había dicho sobre los muggles más de una vez. " _Míralos, tan insignificantes e inferiores como un elfo doméstico. Pero algunos de ellos son capaces de robar la magia a los nuestros, por eso existen los squibs. No lo olvides, Draco. Son una amenaza. Esa gente nos ha perseguido durante siglos y ha intentando quemarnos en hogueras. El Estatuto del Secreto del Mundo Mágico es una patraña. ¿Por qué tenemos qué escondernos de gente inferior? Son ellos los que deberían esconderse de nosotros_ ".

Viendo la pareja de muggles de la portada, le resultaba difícil creer que pudiesen hacer daño a ningún mago. Pero los sangre sucia robaban la magia de niños sangre limpia, esa era la razón de que nacieran squib en familias de magos puros. Era lo que su padre siempre le había dicho.

Sin embargo, también le había dicho que los sangre sucia olían a putrefacción y que su piel era pegajosa, como la de un pez. Y él había comprobado que no era así.

Granger no olía a podrido, ni era viscosa.

Al recordar la escena en la enfermería, Draco se sintió violento. Su padre estaba allí y rememorar lo que había hecho con él cerca le ponía nervioso. Temía que Lucius pudiera adivinarlo y sabía que si lo averiguaba se pondría furioso con él.

En ese momento escuchó la campanilla de la puerta del establecimiento, indicando que alguien acababa de entrar. Como si pensar en ella la hubiese invocado, Hermione Granger entró en la librería junto con el pobretón. Estaba más morena, como si se hubiese pasado el verano en la playa, e iba vestida a la usanza muggle, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta rosa. Le parecía más alta que la última vez. Su piel tenía un aspecto menos viscoso que nunca y estaba seguro de que olía bien. A alguna flor, o a fresas. Tal vez a caramelo.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Draco se ocultó rápidamente para evitar que lo vieran. A través del espacio vacío en un estante repleto de libros de pociones, pudo ver la mirada de desprecio que sus padres lanzaron a los dos niños cuando pasaron a su lado, y se sintió como un traidor por haber puesto en duda las palabras de Lucius.

Si supiera lo que había llegado a pensar sobre Granger, se avergonzaría de él. Renovando su sentimiento de odio hacia la sangre sucia, Draco se apartó del estante y siguió buscando sus libros.

* * *

Draco se apareció en el bosque de Rowstone, junto al puente de piedra que había visualizado en el mapa. Era un puente viejo y semiderruido, por el que el musgo trepaba como una Lazo del diablo.

Recordó que uno de los fugitivos que habían atrapado los Carroñeros estaba mojado y manchado de musgo. Seguramente los habían alcanzado justo ahí.

Draco trató de reconstruir la escena en su mente. ¿Scabior habría captado el aroma de Granger, antes o después de atrapar a los fugitivos? Decidió que lo más probable era que lo hubiese hecho después, por eso quería volver.

De haber sido al revés, habría ido a por ella y no por ese grupo de infelices hambrientos y demacrados.

Bien, había olido a Hermione Granger por esa zona, estaba seguro. ¿Y ahora qué? No tenía ni idea de en qué dirección podría encontrarse.

Observó el suelo cubierto de hojarasca tratando de encontrar alguna pista. Había un rastro de hojas húmedas y aplastadas saliendo del río. Seguramente correspondería a la escaramuza para apresar a los fugitivos. Y luego… nada más.

Quizás un experto rastreador de criaturas mágicas hubiese sabido interpretar las huellas de los Carroñeros forzosamente habían dejado, pero por lo que a Draco respectaba, intentar extraer algo con significado del limo de hojas secas y ramitas que cubría el suelo del bosque era igual de productivo que tratar de leer los jeroglíficos de los antiguos magos egipcios.

Tomó una bocanada de aire sintiendo cómo el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, un tiempo valiosísimo. Quizás Granger ya se hubiese largado. Lo habría hecho si era lista y Draco sabía bien que así era.

Lo más probable era que los Carroñeros se aparecieran allí de un momento a otro y lo encontraran parado como un idiota junto al río. Por un instante sintió la tentación de marcharse. Granger ya no estaría allí. La idea había sido una estupidez desde el principio.

Pero cuando ya había sacado la varita para aparecerse de nuevo en la Mansión Malfoy la imagen de Greyback atacando a la chica lo ancló al suelo del bosque. No podía irse.

Tenía que intentar advertirla mientras existiera una posibilidad de que todavía se encontrara allí. Pero, ¿qué dirección tomar?

Tal vez no pudiese encontrar sus huellas pero ¿y su aroma? Draco sabía que había una poción que servía para potenciar el olfato humano hasta equipararlo al de un escarbato. Sin embargo, ni la había hecho nunca ni la tenía consigo.

Desesperado, se estrujó el cerebro tratando de recordar su libro de Encantamientos. Sabía que había un hechizo que lograba efectos similares. Servía para acentuar todos los sentidos. Tal vez el tacto y el gusto no le resultarían muy útiles en la misión que le ocupaba pero tener un oído más agudo, una vista más penetrante y un olfato más potente podían ser muy útiles.

Sin tan sólo recordara el nombre del hechizo… Potentia sens…, Potentia senu… ¡ _Potentia sensu_! Draco pronunció las palabras con la varita apuntando a su barbilla. Notó una extraña pesadez y los contornos de su visión se desdibujaron.

Miró a su alrededor. Era como si viera el bosque a través de una bola de cristal. Los bordes de las imágenes que captaba eran curvos. Los sonidos del viento agitando las hojas y del agua fluyendo llegaban a sus oídos como si tuviera la cabeza sumergida en el río. El olor a hojarasca, a madera y piedras húmedas inundó su nariz.

Las yemas de sus dedos, apoyadas sobre su varita, registraban hasta la más mínima irregularidad de la madera: sus imperfecciones antes invisibles y los pequeños arañazos causados por el uso. En su boca, un sabor metálico que antes no había notado llenaba su paladar.

Funcionaba. El hechizo funcionaba.

Lanzó una mirada circular, buscando alguna huella visible en el suelo. Las había, muchas, demasiadas. Pisadas humanas mezcladas con otras animales, formando un lío confuso del que no sacó nada en claro. Así que decidió guiarse por el olfato, tal y como Scabior había hecho.

Un sutil efluvio llamó su atención. Entre tantos aromas a flores, hierba húmeda y madreselva, había un rastro dulce en dirección norte. Draco comenzó a seguirlo, en paralelo al curso del río. Cuanto más avanzaba más intensa se volvía la esencia. Ese olor a caramelo sólo podía ser de Granger.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de expectación al darse cuenta de que tal vez su plan no era tan descabellado. Quizás la encontraría después de todo. ¿Y entonces qué haría?

Después de caminar unos diez minutos siguiendo la fragancia se detuvo. El rastro de la colonia de Granger era más potente que nunca. Sabía que eso significaba que ella andaba cerca. Quizás bastaría llamarla en voz alta. Si escuchaba su voz sería suficiente advertencia, estaba seguro de que se marcharía corriendo.

Así que, con el pulso latiéndole en las sienes y el corazón atascado en la garganta, gritó:

—Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **V** olvió a verla en la estación de King Cross el 1 de septiembre.

Ese curso prometía ser emocionante por muchas cosas. En primer lugar, Sirius Black, un conocido delincuente mágico, había logrado escapar de Azkaban.

Aunque su padre nunca le daba demasiados detalles sobre los acontecimientos anteriores a la desaparición de Lord Voldemort porque tenía la ridícula idea, apoyada por su madre, de que Draco era demasiado pequeño para comprenderlos, sí le había contado alguna que otra cosa. Por ejemplo que Black había sido un espía para El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, en concreto el que le entregó en bandeja de plata a los padres de Harry Potter. Por eso, Lucius creía que Black pretendía matar al responsable de la caída de su amo.

A pesar de que Draco no creía que pudiese hacerlo, le divertía la idea de que Potter se pasara el resto de su vida muerto de miedo ante tal perspectiva.

Al contrario que la mayoría de los alumnos, cuando Draco cogió el Expresso de Hogwarts, ya sabía que los dementores se habían instalado en todas las salidas del colegio. Era una medida de seguridad impuesta por el Ministerio para proteger al estúpido de Potter. En un primer momento la idea le resultó fascinante: los dementores eran unas criaturas extrañas y terroríficas, y Draco no podía evitar sentir una curiosidad natural por ellas.

Sin embargo, cuando el tren se detuvo a falta de unas horas para llegar a Hogwarts y un grupo de dementores subió a bordo, a Draco dejaron de fascinarle. Se asustó y mandó a Vincent y Gregory a investigar qué estaba sucediendo. Eso hizo que se quedara a solas, de manera que cuando a la luz de un _Lumos_ vio pasar a un dementor por el pasillo, no pudo evitar salir corriendo en otra dirección y meterse en el primer compartimento ocupado que encontró. Tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con unas piernas y caer al suelo, donde se quedó, encogido de miedo. Para más inri, los ocupantes del lugar no eran otros que los hermanos mayores de la Comadreja, los gemelos Weasley, quienes no fueron muy amables con él.

Aquel episodio no duró más de cinco minutos, pero cuando las luces volvieron y el tren se puso en marcha de nuevo, ya libre de los dementores, Draco estaba congelado, desanimado y con un humor de perros. El resto del viaje lo pasó asomado al pasillo, diciendo a todo el que pasaba por allí que iba a escribir a su padre para contarle lo sucedido y que Dumbledore iba a tener que darle explicaciones y quizás volverían a echarlo de su puesto.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que cambió su estado de ánimo drásticamente. Escuchó al lelo de Longbottom contarle a Finnigan y Thomas que Harry Potter se había desmayado cuando los dementores entraron en su compartimento. Era el único alumno de todo el tren que había perdido el conocimiento.

Valiente Gryffindor. Ni siquiera el inútil de Longbottom había desfallecido y eso que no era capaz ni de atarse los cordones sin poner en peligro su vida.

Draco pasó un agradable viaje en el carruaje que los llevó a él, Vincent y Gregory a Hogwarts burlándose de la debilidad de Potter, de modo que cuando se bajó de él y lo vio cerca, acompañado de la Comadreja y la Sabelotodo, ya tenía un montón de pullas preparadas.

Se aproximó a ellos y sorteó a un par de Hufflepuff para poder pasar al lado de Granger y darle un codazo. Respiró con fuerza de manera inconsciente, y su nariz se inundó de la fragancia a caramelo de la muchacha.

Por un momento, Draco olvidó por completo lo que iba a hacer. Según decía su padre la sangre podrida apestaba, así que lo más probable era que Granger se hubiera bañado en su estúpida colonia para disimular su hedor.

Ella le lanzó una mirada ceñuda al sentir el contacto de su codo en el antebrazo pero se negó a entrar en el trapo de las provocaciones de Draco, al contrario que Weasley y Potter. Por desgracia, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contras las artes oscuras, que tenía pinta de haber dormido durante una buena temporada en un cartón en el Callejón Knockturn, les interrumpió, aguando la diversión de Draco.

Así que él, Vicent y Gregory tuvieron que seguir su camino. Sin embargo, Draco no sería capaz de dejar de pensar en el aroma de Granger durante el resto del día.

* * *

Escuchó su nombre. Por encima de su respiración agitada y del sonido de sus pisadas aceleradas, le llegó con el viento.

 _Hermione Granger._

Alguien la había llamado con total claridad. Asustada, Hermione miró a su alrededor con la varita en alto. Aún no había llegado a retirar todos los hechizos de protección que había conjurado en torno a su campamento, pero no se sentía segura. Unos minutos atrás los Carroñeros habían estado a punto de descubrirla. Esa era la razón por la que Harry y Ron estaban recogiendo la tienda de campaña a toda velocidad mientras ella deshacía los conjuros de ocultación y sigilo para marcharse a otra parte.

No vio a nadie cerca, pero la voz… la voz que la había llamado le resultaba familiar. Muy familiar. Sin embargo, estaba más acostumbrada a escuchar cómo la llamaba sangre sucia, sabelotodo o comelibros, que por su nombre y apellido.

Quizás estaba volviéndose loca porque le había parecido oír a Draco Malfoy. Tal vez lo había imaginado, era lo más probable. Después de todo, ¿qué haría Malfoy buscándola en un bosque deshabitado? Dudaba que se hubiese unido a los Carroñeros y, de haberlo hecho, dudaba aún más que pretendiera atraparla llamándola por su nombre.

Fuese lo que fuese, lo mejor sería largarse de allí. Se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero entonces lo vio saliendo de entre los árboles.

Estaba solo a unos metros de ella.

Draco Malfoy.

Alto, pálido, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y con la varita en la mano. A lo mejor sí que era un Carroñero.

Pero algo no encajaba. Parecía asustado y nervioso. Miraba a todas partes, no sólo como si estuviese buscándola, sino como si alguien lo persiguiera. Apretaba la varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban más blancos que su cara. Tenía ojeras grises y estaba despeinado, como si se hubiese pasado la mano por el pelo llevado por los nervios.

Hermione retrocedió un paso casi sin darse cuenta. Pisó una rama, una ramita minúscula que se rompió con un 'crack' que se oyó por todo el bosque como si un trueno hubiese partido un árbol. Se quedó paralizada cuando Malfoy miró en su dirección, guiado por el sonido.

Aunque sabía que no podía verla, sí podía oírla. Había retirado el encantamiento insonorizador, sólo quedaba el hechizo de ocultación que había estado a punto de quitar cuando escuchó su nombre.

El Carroñero casi la había atrapado guiándose sólo por su olor. Ahora Malfoy podría dar con ella por el sonido si hacía el más mínimo movimiento.

Resolvió quedarse quieta para no proporcionarle ninguna pista más sobre su posición, pero le resultó difícil no retroceder cuando el Slytherin comenzó a caminar hacia ella con pasos vacilantes y un brazo extendido hacia delante, como si jugaran al escondite en una habitación a oscuras.

Malfoy estaba cada vez más cerca, pero si daba un paso atrás, Hermione revelaría su posición. Quizás debería echar a correr hasta el campamento y desaparecerse con Harry y Ron. Malfoy seguiría el sonido de sus huellas pero sin poder ver nada difícilmente lograría atraparlos antes de que se aparecieran. Huir sería su mejor opción.

Sin embargo, no se movió. Permaneció en el mismo sitio, sin soltar la varita que ahora apuntaba al suelo, y tratando de no respirar demasiado fuerte, como un cervatillo asustado mirando a los ojos de su cazador.

Malfoy tanteó el aire con su mano libre y entonces se detuvo, a sólo dos pasos de ella. Hermione tuvo que repetirse mentalmente que él no podía verla, aunque la manera en que miraba el lugar en el que estaba parada era tan intensa que se preguntó si sus ojos grises podrían penetrar el encantamiento de ocultación.

Entonces Malfoy levantó la mano de nuevo y la extendió hacia ella, a la altura de su mejilla. Si Hermione no hubiese echado la cabeza hacia atrás en el último momento, seguramente la hubiese tocado. Como si la sintiera, la mano del joven quedó suspendida en el aire, tan cerca de su rostro, que ella podía notar el calor que desprendía acariciándole la piel.

Los ojos de Malfoy vagaban por su rostro sin llegar a verlo, pero conscientes de que estaba allí. _Lo sabía_. De alguna manera sabía que era ella, que estaba allí, que casi le rozaba la cara con la punta de los dedos. Y Hermione estaba tan desconcertada por toda esa situación que no sabía cómo actuar.

—¿Granger? —murmuró él, en voz baja y ronca.

Hermione no respondió. No respiró. Ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Granger, si eres tú… será mejor que te vayas. Van a volver a por ti. Márchate. Ahora.

Continuó mirándola durante unos segundos más, como si pretendiera evaporar el hechizo de ocultación que la escondía a base de desearlo. Luego dejó caer la mano pesadamente, ante la atónita mirada de la chica. Dio un paso atrás y se desapareció.

Hermione, que había estado conteniendo la respiración, tomó aire con brusquedad. Después echó a correr hacia el campamento.

* * *

 **D** raco nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida como cuando Buckbeack, el hipogrifo, le atacó. Si bien era cierto que la herida que le hizo no fue grave (Madame Pomfrey la selló con magia y la poción calmante que le dio le durmió el brazo enseguida), Draco no estaba acostumbrado al sufrimiento físico.

Había tenido una infancia feliz y protegida, nunca lo habían derribado de la escoba y la única pelea en la que había participado en su vida había sido con la Comadreja y Longbobo, lo que ni siquiera merecía ser considerado como tal.

A decir verdad, en un primer momento lo que sintió fue más sorpresa que dolor. Esa estúpida bestia que se había comportado como un dócil poney alado con el canijo de Potter se había atrevido a atacarlo a él, a Draco Malfoy.

Tardó unos instantes en procesar lo que había sucedido y entonces lo vio. La sangre empapando la manga de su túnica y tiñendo de rojo la hierba a sus pies. Ni siquiera fue consciente de estar cayendo, lo único que notaba era un dolor lacerante en el brazo.

"Me ha matado", pensó. "Ese repugnante bicho me ha matado".

—¡ _Me muero! ¡Me muero, mirad! ¡Me ha matado_! —gritó.

Por encima de sus quejidos, escuchó la voz del guardabosques pidiendo ayuda. Entonces se sintió alzado en brazos a gran altura y vio a Granger, con expresión asustada, corriendo a abrir la puerta de la cerca de los hipogrifos.

Más tarde, en la enfermería, cuando los cuidados de la enfermera Pomfrey aplacaron su dolor y un firme vendaje ocultó su herida, Draco se encontró pensando en la cara de preocupación de la muchacha. Entonces era demasiado pequeño para procesarlo pero, si hubiese tenido que describir qué sentía al respecto, diría que le gustó.

Disfrutó imaginándose a Granger reprochándole a Hagrid su negligencia y diciéndole cosas como "¡ _Podría haber muerto_!" con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba en medio de su ensoñación cuando aparecieron Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, Pansy y Theo, todos muy consternados. Pansy se sentó junto a su cama y parecía la viva imagen de la reacción que Draco había imaginado en Granger. Blaise se ofreció a escribir una carta a los padres de Draco para contarles lo que había ocurrido y Vicent y Gregory parecían muy impresionados. Aunque ya casi no le dolía la herida, a Draco le encantaba ser el centro de atención así que exageró su gravedad.

Cuando Pomfrey le dio el alta y pudo regresar a la sala común de Slytherin, hizo una entrada triunfal con el brazo vendado y pose heroica. Todo Slytherin quería saber qué le había pasado así que Draco contó cómo el animal se había lanzado a por él en cuanto lo había visto porque, como todo el mundo sabía, los hipogrifos se alimentaban de sangre, cuanto más pura mejor. Relató con lujo de detalles la encarnizada batalla que habían mantenido y cómo el tal Buckbeack había logrado sobrevivir únicamente gracias a que Draco no tenía la varita a mano. Fue muy gráfico a la hora de describir su terrible herida, hasta tal punto de que una alumna de primero se marchó corriendo tapándose la boca, como si tuviera náuseas.

—Pomfrey me ha dicho que seguramente me quede una enorme cicatriz. Dice que casi es un milagro médico que no haya perdido el brazo. Si ese monstruo hubiese atacado a alguien más débil que yo… —miró con elocuencia a tres alumnos de segundo que escuchaban su relato aterrorizados —ahora no lo estaría contando.

A pesar de lo aparatoso del vendaje y de que, en realidad, la herida todavía le dolía un poco, Draco pronto vio los beneficios del incidente. Para empezar, su padre se puso furioso y le aseguró, por medio de una carta, que haría que Hagrid fuera despedido y la bestia sacrificada. También dijo que responsabilizaba a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido y que no iba a permitir que aquello quedara así. Su madre le envió por lechuza un montón de golosinas y caramelos sedantes para aliviar sus dolores, junto con una carta en la que le pedía que fuese paciente y dejara que su brazo sanara por completo porque de lo contrario podrían quedarle secuelas.

Vincent y Gregory cargaban con sus cosas y le abrían las puertas. Pansy le prestaba más atención que nunca, angustiándose cada vez que Draco hacía el más leve gesto de dolor. Blaise incluso se mostraba un poco menos estirado de lo habitual en su presencia y Theodore vigilaba que nada tocara su brazo herido.

Finalmente, Draco perdió dos días de clase y cuando regresó (tocaba Pociones), disfrutó de una agradable sesión con Weasley cortando los ingredientes para él con la excusa de que no podía usar su mano y fastidiando a Potter con el inminente despido de Hagrid.

Sin embargo, Granger no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Pasó toda la clase intentando ayudar a Neville a salvar su desastrosa poción para encoger así que ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada ni dio muestras de escuchar sus provocaciones sobre Hagrid.

Aquello irritó a Draco sobremanera así que decidió que, en su próxima clase de Pociones, se las apañaría para que Snape se la asignara a ella como ayudante.

Dado que su convalecencia tenía múltiples ventajas para él, Draco la alargó todo lo que pudo. La siguiente sesión en las mazmorras todo salió cómo había esperado. Snape ordenó a Granger cortar las raíces de belladona necesarias para la Solución Agrandadora. Draco, sentado a su lado, la observaba trabajar haciendo comentarios críticos por el mero placer de molestarla.

—Granger, estás cortando raíces, no la cabeza de un pollo. Un poco más de delicadeza.

La muchacha alzó la vista de la mesa en la que tenía una colección de raíces seccionadas en cortes limpios y regulares y la fijó en Draco. Él se dio cuenta de que sus ojos marrones no eran tan oscuros como siempre había pensado. A la luz de la antorcha cercana, parecían más cercanos a la tonalidad del ámbar que de las avellanas. Debió quedarse mirándola demasiado fijamente porque Granger frunció el ceño y volvió a su tarea.

Sin tener muy claro por qué, se sintió incómodo, así que buscó algo qué decir que devolviera todo a la normalidad.

—Ya que los muggles usan piedras, palos y otras herramientas para suplir su inutilidad, uno pensaría que serías más hábil con los cuchillos, Granger. Mira eso, has estropeado el tallo.

Mentía. Granger hacía todo con una precisión milimétrica. No se trataba de un don natural, como el Draco, pero debía reconocer que tenía cierto talento. Claro que hasta Longbottom sería un genio si se pasara tantas horas detrás de los libros como ella. Estaba seguro de que empleaba sus veranos con los muggles en estudiar maquinalmente todo lo que darían en el curso siguiente para ser capaz de seguir el ritmo. Era consciente de su inferioridad y trataba por todos los medios de suplirla.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —replicó ella mordazmente —Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo.

—Me encantaría, Granger, pero sabes que no puedo —se señaló el brazo en cabestrillo con un movimiento de barbilla —La bestia del incompetente de Hagrid me ha lesionado. Puede que me queden secuelas de por vida…

La mención a Hagrid pareció colmar el vaso para Granger. Juntó las cejas, alzó el mentón y fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

—Déjalo ya, Malfoy. Estaba allí y sé que estás fingiendo. La herida no es grave…

—¿Ah, sí? No parecías pensar eso en aquel momento, ¿verdad, Granger? Vi tu cara, estabas preocupada.

Ella parpadeó varias veces seguidas y, por un momento, Draco pensó que había ganado, que lo admitiría… pero se equivocaba.

—Lo estaba —replicó Granger —pero por Hagrid. Tenía miedo de que lo despidieran por tu culpa.

Draco arrugó los labios, furioso por el desplante de la muchacha. Se estrujó el cerebro buscando algo ofensivo que decirle, algo que le quitara esa aura de seguridad y satisfacción consigo misma, pero como no lo encontró, decidió usar el plan b. Con ningún disimulo arrojó un puñado de judías soporíferas a su caldero, causando de inmediato la reacción deseada.

La superficie hasta entonces tranquila del líquido de color azul empezó a burbujear de pronto y adquirió un tono más bien naranja. Pasados unos segundos, las enormes pompas que se estaban formando empezaron a explotar, produciendo sonidos parecidos a eructos. Granger observó el caldero con los ojos desorbitados y luego miró a Draco.

Él sonrió durante un instante, lo justo para que ella pudiera verlo, y alzó su mano buena.

—Profesor Snape, Granger ha saboteado mi poción.

—¡No es verdad!

Pero Snape ya se acercaba hacia ellos, con el rostro serio. Se tomó unos segundos para examinar la malograda poción y luego dijo:

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Granger abrió la boca para replicar, pero Snape le dio la espalda y regresó con calma a su escritorio. Draco no hizo ningún intento de disimular una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina y pasó el resto de la clase cortando las raíces de Draco con tajos secos, guardando un furioso silencio.

* * *

Cuando Draco regresó a Malfoy Manor, la mansión estaba en silencio. Los Carroñeros se habían ido y no encontró a nadie de camino a su habitación, lo que significaba que sus padres debían de haberse retirado a alguna de las estancias de la planta superior y que el resto de mortífagos estarían ocupados en algún encargo de su señor.

Draco agradeció no toparse con ellos, porque todavía estaba muy alterado y temía que pudieran sospechar algo.

Lo había hecho: se había aparecido en el bosque de Rowstone basándose en una corazonada para alertar a Hermione Granger.

Estaba convencido de que había dado con ella, de que Granger había estado ahí, al alcance de su mano, aunque no pudiera verla. Sin embargo, había olido su aroma y escuchado su respiración contenida. Incluso, gracias al hechizo que potenciaba sus sentidos, había sentido el calor que desprendía su piel bajo la palma de la mano cuando la alzó para tantear, sin llegar a tocarla, el lugar donde debía de estar su rostro.

Draco desconocía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacerlo. No sólo para buscarla, sino para acercarse y, en cierto modo, tocarla. De haber podido verla, de estar seguro al 100% de que ella estaba allí, frente a él, seguramente no se hubiera atrevido.

En cualquier caso, hubiera servido para algo o no, estaba hecho. Y ahora constituía el recuerdo más peligroso de todos cuantos Draco guardaba en su mente. No sólo había tratado de ayudar a una sangre sucia, sino que al hacerlo había ayudado también a Potter.

No se había parado a valorarlo en su momento, pero había cometido una doble traición. Sólo de pensarlo, la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo empezó a escocerle.

Asustado, cerró la puerta de su habitación, la selló con un hechizo y corrió a sacar un frasquito vacío del fondo de su baúl para extraerse el recuerdo de lo que acababa de hacer.

Los pensaderos se habían creado para revivir memorias previamente tomadas de la mente de un mago. Con el tiempo los recuerdos se corrompían, se degradaban y, a menudo, acababan por desaparecer. Pero ¿y si se pudieran almacenar físicamente? ¿Y si fuera posible atrapar un recuerdo, como si de una fotografía en movimiento se tratara, que se pudiera consultar a placer? De ese modo se podría conservar siempre nítido e impoluto, convertido en una huella imborrable.

Pero Draco no estaba recopilando y extrayendo sus recuerdos relacionados con Granger para evitar olvidarlos.

Lo estaba haciendo para protegerlos.

Durante el verano anterior, cuando se convirtió en mortífago y recibió su primera misión, Bellatrix lo había entrenado en la Oclumancia. Como su tía no parecía tener mucha fe en las capacidades de Draco para cumplir su cometido con éxito, decidió enseñarle todo aquello que consideró que podría serle útil.

Eso incluía todo tipo de maleficios, embrujos y conjuros, además de la Oclumancia: el arte de proteger la mente de injerencias externas.

A su madre no le había entusiasmado mucho la idea de que Bellatrix lo entrenara, aunque a decir verdad, le había gustado todavía menos que Draco se convirtiera en un mortífago. Había intentando disuadirlo pero él no la había escuchado.

Con su padre en la cárcel, Draco había estado deseoso de demostrar su valía y limpiar así el apellido de los Malfoy, caídos en desgracia a los ojos del Lord Tenebroso después del fracaso de Lucius en el Ministerio.

Así que se había entregado por completo a las lecciones de su tía. A lo largo de ellas, Bellatrix le había contado que la manera más útil de proteger un recuerdo era extraerlo. De este modo, aunque la persona seguía recordándolo en lo más profundo de su mente, en su memoria más superficial sólo quedaba una huella residual que no era accesible por medio de la Legeremancia.

Por eso, Draco sabía que sacar sus recuerdos era el único modo de asegurarse de que Voldemort no pudiera consultarlos si accedía a su mente. Sin embargo, eso también entrañaba ciertos peligros pues sus memorias, almacenadas en pequeñas redomas de cristal, podían caer en manos indeseables si no las ocultaba bien.

Era consciente de que estaba corriendo un riesgo muy grande al guardar sus secretos en un pequeño cofre oculto en el fondo de su baúl de Hogwarts, pero resultaba todavía más arriesgado no hacerlo.

Con manos temblorosas, se apresuró a deshacerse del recuerdo del bosque de Rowstone.

* * *

 **C** uando Draco volvió de las vacaciones de Navidad, se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo había sucedido entre Granger, Potter y Weasley.

No les vio dirigirse la palabra ni una vez en clase de Pociones ni en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ni siquiera se miraron.

Además, Granger cambió sus horarios de desayunos, comidas y cenas, al parecer, para no coincidir con ellos. Las pocas veces que los vio a los tres en el Gran Comedor, Granger no estaba sentada cerca de sus amigos y comía a toda prisa, como si quisiera marcharse de allí cuánto antes.

Pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca. No se trataba de que eso sorprendiera a Draco (ni a nadie, en realidad) pero si ya por lo general era fácil encontrarla allí, ahora parecía que sólo salía de ella para ir a clase.

No es que Draco estuviera vigilándola ni mucho menos (a él le traía sin cuidado todo el asunto) pero Pansy, que también había notado que algo raro sucedía entre los aparentemente inseparables Gryffindors, le mantenía al tanto de los hábitos de estudio de la sabelotodo.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Sigue en la biblioteca —le comentó un día —La vi allí a la hora de comer y acabo de pasarme de nuevo y sigue en el mismo sitio. Parece que quiere quitarle el puesto a Pince.

No se trataba sólo de que Potter y Weasley actuaran como si Granger no existiera, sino de que la niña parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Daba la impresión de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas todo el tiempo, estaba ojerosa, más despeinada de lo habitual (si es que eso era posible) y saltaba a la más mínima provocación.

A Draco, una de las cosas que más le fastidiaban de Granger era lo complicado que resultaba sacarla de sus casillas. Con el cuatrojos y la comadreja era coser y cantar. Un comentario a media voz por aquí, una insinuación maliciosa por allá, y el conflicto estaba servido. Pero la sabelotodo, en cambio, solía comportarse como si Draco no fuese digno de su tiempo ni de su atención. De hecho, a menudo apaciguaba a los idiotas de sus amigos, dejándolo con ganas de pelea.

Sin embargo, ahora que se había convertido en una marginada, Granger parecía sobrepasada por la situación así que Draco no pudo resistirse a llevarla el límite.

Empezó a pasarse casi todas las tardes por la biblioteca después de las clases, sabiendo que la encontraría allí. La muchacha ocupaba toda una mesa cercana a la sección de Historia de la Magia, sobre la que tenía desplegados docenas de libros, mapas, rollos de pergamino e instrumentos de medición que se utilizaban en Astronomía.

Draco la torturaba de distintas maneras. Se colocaba cerca de ella y procuraba hacer mucho ruido, lo que ya bastaba para que Granger se erizara y le lanzara miradas asesinas. En una ocasión, pasó una agradable tarde sentado en la mesa que había detrás de Granger haciendo pequeñas bolitas con trozos de pergamino y tirándoselas a la espalda. Ella no reaccionó con los primeros tres o cuatro proyectiles, pero cuando la quinta pelotita se le enterró en el frondoso pelo, no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Malfoy, para de una vez o…! —masculló, volviéndose hacia él. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritarle porque estaban en la biblioteca, pero de todos modos su voz había adquirido un timbre tan agudo que podría haber roto una copa de cristal.

—¿O qué, Granger? —la desafió él.

Ella resopló y estrujó la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo hasta ese momento. Draco se dio cuenta de que la niña se había mordido las uñas hasta casi hacerse sangre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es evidente que no estás estudiando, ¿por qué no te marchas y dejas en paz a quienes sí queremos hacerlo? —rezongó ella.

—La biblioteca es de todos, Granger. Si tanto te molesto, lárgate.

Pensó que Granger le arrojaría la pluma, o puede que su pesado libro de runas aritmánticas, pero en su lugar bufó y se puso a recoger su mesa. Enrolló los pergaminos de cualquier manera, metió el mapa estelar dentro de un viejo tomo de legislación mágica y arrojó el resto de sus cosas dentro de la mochila de cualquier manera. Debía de estar realmente furiosa porque hizo mucho ruido mientras guardaba todo y ni siquiera enrojeció cuando la señora Pince murmuró un " _shhhh_ " y la fulminó con la mirada.

A la tarde siguiente, no se pasó por la biblioteca, al menos que Draco viera. Pero un par de días después, Draco encontró la mesa de Granger llena de libros, aunque no hubiera rastro de ella. Viendo la oportunidad perfecta para curiosear, se acercó y se puso a hurgar entre las pertenencias de la niña.

Había notado un par de cosas extrañas los días anteriores. En primer lugar, Granger tenía libros de todas las optativas de tercero. No sólo de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Aritmancia, en las que coincidía con Draco, sino que también tenía el estúpido libro con un par de muggles en la portada que él había visto en Flourish y Blotts antes del comienzo de curso, así como el manual de Adivinación. Aunque consideraba a Granger lo suficiente chalada como para querer cursar todas las optativas, sabía que eso era imposible porque las clases coincidían. Siempre que él estaba en Aritmancia con Blaise y Theodore, Vincent y Gregory se iban a Adivinación.

Pero eso no era lo único misterioso en la mesa de Granger. También había multitud de libros sobre hipogrifos y crónicas de juicios realizados por el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Rebuscando entre ellos, Draco encontró un pergamino en el que Granger, con letra pequeña y cuidadosa, había ido apuntando referencias sobre casos de criaturas mágicas juzgadas, así como los veredictos a los que había llegado el jurado. Estaba absorto leyendo las notas sobre el juicio a una acromantula en 1745 cuando una mano apareció en su ángulo de visión y le arrancó el pergamino.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Malfoy? —una furiosa Hermione Granger se había materializado a su lado —¡Deja en paz mis cosas!

Draco no se dejó impresionar por su tono. Al contrario, sonrió con malicia, porque acababa de comprender de qué iba todo aquello.

—Así que estás investigando para ayudar al descerebrado de Hagrid en el juicio a ese monstruo que me atacó, ¿verdad? No servirá de nada.

—Eso ya lo veremos —replicó ella, ocultando todas sus notas bajo la tapa de un libro.

—Malgastas tu tiempo, Granger. Buckbeack es culpable y Hagrid también. E incluso aunque no lo fueran, mi padre tiene muchos amigos en el ministerio, empezando por el ministro Fudge y acabando por el verdugo del departamento de Exterminación de Criaturas Peligrosas.

Granger abrió la boca para replicar, pero en ese instante la bibliotecaria Pince apareció junto a ellos, con su aspecto de buitre desnutrido y una mirada gélida.

—¡Esto no es el Gran Comedor! Si vuelven a montar escándalo, tendré que echarlos de la biblioteca y hablar con los jefes de sus casas.

Así que, un poco fastidiado porque el hubieran chafado la diversión, pero satisfecho para la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la comelibros, Draco abandonó la biblioteca.

Posiblemente sus palabras habían dado mucho que pensar a la muchacha porque Granger dejó de ir tan a menudo a la biblioteca. O tal vez, simplemente estaba evitándolo. De todos modos, Draco se lo pasaba en grande viendo como el distanciamiento entre Granger y sus dos bobos amigos cada vez se hacía más grande.

No sabía qué había sucedido entre esos tres, pero era evidente que no se trataba de una riña sin importancia. El segundo trimestre ya casi había llegado a su fin y Potter y Weasley seguían sin hablar con Granger. En la última visita a Hogsmeade, Draco la había visto sola en Honeydukes y más tarde la encontró en Las tres escobas, bebiendo sin muchas ganas una cerveza de mantequilla en compañía de Longbobo y la chica Weasley. Parecía triste, decaída e inquieta.

Por eso a Draco le sorprendió mucho cuando al día siguiente se encontró a Potter, Weasley y Granger desayunando juntos en el Gran Comedor. Aquello le molestó bastante, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Disfrutaba al ver a Granger triste y sola, pero se trataba de algo más que no supo identificar.

De cualquier modo, aquello no le agrió el ánimo porque pronto recibió la agradable noticia de que la Comisión de Control de Criaturas mágicas había encontrado a Buckbeack culpable y había fijado la fecha para su ejecución.

Se lo pasó en grande en la siguiente clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas viendo como Hagrid estaba más disperso y torpe de lo habitual. Los tres Gryffindors emplearon la sesión en hablar con él mientras alimentaban a sus gusarajos y Draco no dejó de observarlos de soslayo y sonreírse al ver la expresión de pena del profesor. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Tanto era así que cuando la clase acabó y se despidió de Granger, Potter y Weasley, Draco pudo ver cómo regresaba a su cabaña cubriéndose la enorme cara con un pañuelo.

—¡ _Miradlo como llora_! —dijo entre risas, señalando a Hagrid con un dedo —¿ _Habías visto alguna vez algo tan patético? ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!_

Y entonces pasó algo que Draco jamás había imaginado. Granger se acercó a él hecha una fiera y antes de que pudiera acertar a decir algo, le estampó un bofetón con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se quedó tan sorprendido (¡Hermione Granger le había pegado! ¡Una sangre sucia se había atrevido a darle un guantazo!) que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar antes de que ella volviera a levantar la mano, al parecer con intención de pegarle una vez más.

—¡ _No te atrevas a llamar patético a Hagrid, so puerco… so malvado_!

No contenta con haberlo golpeado e insultado, de pronto Granger sacó la varita y apuntó a Draco directamente a la cara. Él no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Granger parecía haberse vuelto loca y ni siquiera sus amigos podían contenerla. Así que Draco hizo lo único que parecía prudente en ese momento.

—¡Vámonos! —farfulló a Vincent y Gregory, y los tres se alejaron con pasos apresurados. De hecho, Draco caminaba todo lo deprisa que era capaz sin llegar a correr. De vez en cuando echaba miradas por encima de su hombro, por temor a que Granger estuviese preparándose para echarle un maleficio. Todavía tuvo tiempo de oírla gritar lo mucho que anhelaba que Gryffindor ganara la copa de Quidditch porque no lo soportaría si Slytherin vencía.

Una vez a salvo en el castillo, Draco empezó a reaccionar. Vincet y Gregory lo miraban boquiabiertos, como si alguien les hubiera lanzado un hechizo aturdidor, mientras él comenzaba a verlo todo de color rojo.

¡Esta estúpida había osado a levantarle la mano! ¡A él! ¡A Draco Malfoy! ¡Una sucia sangre sucia se había atrevido a tocarle, y no precisamente con delicadeza! ¡La sabelotodo le había dado un bofetón!

Estaba furioso. Pensó en escribir una carta a su padre o tal vez denunciar a Granger ante Snape, pero no lo hizo… porque le daba vergüenza que se enteraran de lo que había sucedido.

Podía imaginar la respuesta airada de su padre. _"¿Y tú escapaste como un cobarde en lugar de poner a esa impura en su sitio? Has avergonzado a tu familia_ ". En cuanto a Snape, dudaba que se lo tomara de esa manera, pero si ponía lo sucedido en su conocimiento tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose todo el colegio. Y eso era lo último que Draco quería.

—Como le digáis a alguien lo que ha sucedido, os petrificaré —aseguró, malhumorado, a Vincent y Gregory. Ellos negaron con la cabeza rápidamente y después de unos instantes, desaparecieron con cualquier excusa.

Sabían cuando era mejor dejar a Draco en paz. Ese momento, en que se sentía más humillado, dolido y furioso de lo que lo había estado en toda su existencia, era un buen ejemplo.

Más adelante no sería capaz de recordar cuánto tiempo pasó dando vueltas por su habitación, cubriéndose la mejilla que Granger había golpeado con una mano, y jurando venganza. A lo mejor su padre podía conseguir la cabeza de Buckbeack y hacer que la disecaran. Sería un gran regalo para Granger. Ah, cómo iba a regodearse cuando despidieran al desecho de Rubeus Hagrid…

Se prometió que echaría a la muchacha los más terribles maleficios y que le pagaría con creces lo que le había hecho.

Quizás no ese día, ni al siguiente, pero encontraría la manera de vengarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y no se os haya hecho aburrido. Es un poco complicado no repetirse demasiado cuando trabajas con escenas del canon así que he intentado darles un poco más de jugo y añadir cosas (a fin de cuentas, todo lo vemos a través de los ojos de Harry pero teniendo en cuenta que se pasó medio curso sin hablar con Hermione, pudo perderse muchas cosas).

En lo que respecta a la trama del "presente" en el bosque de Rowstone, ya sabéis que no me gusta cambiar sustancialmente el canon así que aunque quería que Draco alertara Hermione, no quería cambiar la cadena de acontecimientos del libro/película por lo que todo se ha limitado a esto. He tenido que hacer un poco de "trampa" y usar el pov de Hermione, pero era imprescindible para contar esto :) Así que gracias a que Draco la alerta, Hermione, Harry y Ron mueven el campamento. No creo que haya más povs de Hermione hasta bastante más adelante, cuando pasado y presente confluyan (tengo muchas ganas).

Con todo esto me estoy releyendo la saga y lo estoy disfrutando mucho (y llorando mucho también, para no variar).

Como os decía antes del capítulo, he visto **Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos** y me HA ENCANTADO. No me lo esperaba, de hecho, porque iba con muy bajas expectativas pero la he disfrutado como una enana. De hecho me muero de ganas de volver a verla. Si os interesa saber mi opinión detallada o contarme la vuestra, os dejo el review que hice en mi blog .com (sin espacios no paréntesis que ya sabéis cómo de horrible es fanfiction con los enlaces externos...).

Aunque la película aporta una nueva perspectiva sobre la Legeremancia que me desmonta un poco la premisa del fic y los recuerdos de Draco :P, yo voy a seguir adelante con ella :)

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, os agradecería mucho que me contarais vuestras opiniones :) Y como no creo que actualice hasta Año Nuevo, aprovecho para desearos a todas/os una **muy feliz Navidad** =D

Con mucho cariño, Dry

PD: Deja tu review para encontrarte a Draco en un bucólico claro de bosque y...


	4. Capítulo IV

He procurado darme prisa como una especie de regalito navideño y, sobre todo, para poder felicitaros el año que entra (y que se acabe ya este fatídico 2016. RIP Carrie Fisher).

El capítulo es extralargo y ni siquiera he cubierto la mitad del cuarto libro (¡pero es que hay tanto que contar!). Espero que no se os haga aburrido.

Allá vamos.

 **Nota** : olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero los diálogos en cursiva están sacados literalmente del libro.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 _She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unattainable  
_

 **D** raco no esperaba encontrarse a Granger en los mundiales de Quidditch. Hasta donde él sabía, a la sabelotodo no le interesaba demasiado el deporte mágico y, además, si como hija de muggles ya estaba fuera de lugar en Hogwarts, Draco no podía pensar un lugar donde sobrara más que en un evento deportivo mágico que reunía a magos y brujas de todo el mundo. Así que se quedó sorprendido cuando llegó al palco de honor y la vio allí, en compañía de Potter y un montón de Weasleys.

En un principio sus padres no repararon en ella, pues estaban demasiado ocupados charlando con Fudge, pero Draco la vio enseguida. Reconoció su pelo de arbusto en el acto y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Había pensado mucho en ella durante esas vacaciones de verano. En concreto sobre el bofetón que le había dado los últimos días del curso anterior. Había creado en su mente todo tipo de escenarios para su reencuentro, incluso había pensado lo que haría cuando se la encontrara en el Expresso de Hogwarts (tomar prestado a su estúpido gato para que se pasara todo el viaje buscándolo desesperada), pero nada le había preparado para eso.

Supo el momento exacto en que sus padres la vieron porque la expresión de sus caras cambió. Lucius observó a la niña con desagrado y Narcissa frunció la boca en un gesto de desdén. Granger enrojeció un poco, consciente de las miradas de desprecio que estaba recibiendo, pero no apartó la vista.

Y por alguna razón que no entendía, Draco se sintió repentinamente mal, como si estuviera a punto de caerse al vacío, como si algo horrible estuviera a punto de suceder.

Le pareció que aquel momento duraba siglos. Pero, al fin, su padre se despidió de Arthur Weasley con un gesto seco de cabeza y siguió su camino, llevándose a su esposa con él. Draco los siguió, azorado, sintiendo un extraño alivio.

Se sentó en su sitio, entre sus padres, y trató de calmar la estúpida sensación de angustia en la boca del estómago. Granger estaba sentada dos filas por debajo de él, a tres metros hacia la izquierda. Draco echó un vistazo de reojo cuando estuvo seguro de que sus padres no estaban prestándole atención y pudo ver que ella todavía seguía sonrojada.

Se sintió incómodo, después molesto. No era la primera vez que su padre se encontraba con Granger y siempre la fulminaba con la mirada. En cuanto a su madre, sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría si alguna vez la veía: mostrando la misma repulsa que su marido. Así que, ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño? Sus padres habían reaccionado como era de esperar, cómo él debía hacerlo cada vez que la viera.

Por fortuna, el partido empezó pronto y Draco olvidó por completo lo que acababa de suceder. El encuentro fue emocionante: las veelas dieron todo un espectáculo (Draco se rió mucho al ver que los tontos de Potter y Weasley se dejaban encadilar por su canto, como si nunca hubiesen visto a una antes) y los leprechauns hicieron que les llovieran monedas de oro (él no se molestó en recogerlas porque sabía que con el tiempo se desvanecerían). Krum resolvió la final al capturar la snitch tras varias impresionantes jugadas y un amago de Wronski, e Irlanda se hizo con la copa.

Después del partido, los Malfoy tuvieron una agradable cena con Vicent, Gregory, Pansy, Theo y sus padres en la elegante tienda de campaña de la familia.

No tenía mucho que envidiar a Malfoy Mannor: era enorme (tenía tres salones diferentes, cinco habitaciones y cuatro baños), la elfa doméstica Tiny les había acompañado para servirlos y su padre hasta había hecho traer a varios de los pavos reales que tenían en los jardines de la mansión. En definitiva, la tienda era una versión en miniatura de su casa.

Así que después de la cena había espacio suficiente para que Draco y sus amigos ocuparan su propio salón, donde siguieron comentando las jugadas estelares del partido y poniéndose al día con lo que habían hecho durante el verano.

Debía de ser la una de la madrugada cuando la mayor parte de los invitados comenzaron a irse. Draco se quedó sólo en uno de los salones después de que Vincent y Gregory se fueran, pero le llegaba el sonido de conversaciones y risas de la estancia contigua.

Aunque estaba cansado, no tenía sueño, así que decidió quedarse un rato más revisionando sus partes favoritas del partido en los omniculares que le había comprado su madre y soñando que algún día llegaría a jugar con la selección de Inglaterra.

En ello estaba cuando su madre entró al salón.

—Draco, deberías acostarte —le dijo —Es tarde y ya hace tiempo que se han ido tus amigos.

—Ahora voy —respondió él, sin bajar los omniculares.

Oyó un rumor de pasos y su padre se asomó por la puerta que su esposa había dejado entreabierta. Draco apagó los omniculares y vio por detrás de Lucius a los padres de Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. El señor Crabbe tenía la cara muy colorada y el señor Goyle y el señor Nott lucían una vaga sonrisa. Un leve aroma a vino de Ogden llegó hasta Draco procedente de ellos. También se dio cuenta de que su padre sujetaba algo plateado en la mano izquierda, pero estaba parcialmente oculto por la puerta así que no pudo adivinar de qué se trataba.

—Deja que se quede un rato más si quiere, Narcissa. Después de todo puede que el jaleo lo despierte igualmente —dijo su padre y se sonrió, misterioso.

Draco se irguió en el sofá, lleno de curiosidad. Nunca había visto a su padre sonreír de esa manera.

—¿Jaleo? ¿Qué jaleo? —preguntó.

La sonrisa de su padre se hizo más amplía y su madre puso mala cara.

—Lucius —murmuró ella, con tono admonitorio. Draco se dio cuenta de que no quería que su padre le diera más información, por lo que su curiosidad se multiplicó.

—¿Qué jaleo, papá? —repitió.

—Bueno, digamos que vamos a presentar nuestros respetos a los vecinos muggles del campamento... y quizás también a alguna que otra sangre sucia —explicó Lucius y, guiñando un ojo a Draco, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Su madre apretó los labios en una línea, claramente disgustada, pero no dijo. Draco tampoco.

Se sentía como si acabaran de echarle una jarra de agua helada por encima. Su padre había dicho "alguna que otra sangre sucia". ¿Había sido una expresión casual o se refería a Hermione Granger?

—No te acuestes todavía si no quieres, pero recuerda no salir de la tienda bajo ningún concepto —dijo su madre. Y después se fue, dejando a Draco a solas con sus lúgubres pensamientos.

No se movió del sofá durante cinco minutos, dándole vueltas a lo que su padre había dicho. Aunque nunca había entrado en detalles al respecto, de vez en cuando acostumbraba a recordarle a Draco que cuando él era un bebé las cosas en el mundo mágico eran muy diferentes y los sangre sucia "recibían su merecido". Sabía que su padre había colaborado con Lord Voldemort: eso no era ningún secreto dentro la mansión Malfoy. Y aunque Draco no tenía más que una vaga idea de lo que había hecho a su servicio, tenía bastante claro que eran el tipo de cosas que podían dar con tus huesos en Azkaban.

No estaba preocupado por su padre. Sabía que era demasiado inteligente, hábil y astuto como para salir bien parado de cualquier situación. Pero Granger… ¿qué le haría su padre si se encontraba con ella?

Se levantó de golpe, como impulsado por un resorte. Había oído algo, parecido a una explosión. Luego un murmullo lejano que tras unos segundos identificó como gritos.

Había empezado.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Draco tomó su varita y salió corriendo del salón. Su madre y Tiny debían de haberse acostado porque no había nadie en el amplío comedor. Procurando no hacer ruido, Draco se escabulló y salió de la tienda.

Fuera reinaba el caos. Aunque su tienda quedaba lejos de la zona de conflicto, Draco tenía una buena visión de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un grupo de magos enmascarados y con altas capuchas negras se alejaban de él, destrozando todo a su paso. Las tiendas que quedaban en su trayectoria eran aplastadas o salían volando. La gente gritaba y corría en todas direcciones. Tropezaban, caían y avanzaban pisando a cualquiera que hubiese tenido la desgracia de desmoronarse.

Intentó buscar rostros conocidos entre la gente que huía, pero eran sólo una masa informe y voraz, y todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Se dijo que Granger habría salido corriendo ya y que seguramente su padre nunca la encontraría. Pero…

¿Y si la encontraba?

Se quedó paralizado unos segundos más observando al grupo de magos que sabía que lideraba su padre, hasta que vio cómo alzaban en lo alto cuatro bultos. Tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de que eran personas y, a juzgar por el tamaño, dos de ellos eran niños. También había una mujer, a la que hacían colgar bocabajo, de manera que el camisón se le había caído, tapándole la cara y dejando a la luz su ropa interior. Draco notó cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, que era lo único que contenía una repentina sensación de náuseas.

Permaneció congelado unos segundos más, preguntándose qué debía hacer.

Esa podía ser su venganza por el bofetón. Si Lucius encontraba a la sabelotodo y le daba un escarmiento, le estaría bien empleado. A fin de cuentas, la última vez que la había visto, ella le había dado un bofetón. Draco no le debía nada. No tenía razones para ayudarla, especialmente cuando eso lo ponía a él en una situación comprometida.

Pero entonces la mujer muggle gritó, o lo intentó, porque parecía haberse quedado sin voz, y a Draco se le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo. Imaginó a Granger flotando en el aire, bocabajo, sus pies agitándose desesperadamente, su rostro convulsionándose bajo un camisón que lo tapaba como una mortaja… y antes de ser consciente de ello, estaba corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Como se encontraba en la zona segura, no tuvo dificultades para rodear a las personas que huían y dirigirse hacia el bosque. Todo el mundo se movía en esa dirección, seguramente buscando la protección que ofrecían los árboles, donde podrían esconderse con facilidad.

Sabía en qué parte del campamento acampaban los Weasley. El señor Parkinson había comentado durante la cena que, inexplicablemente, el señor Weasley estaba en una parcela del área más cara, no muy lejana a su tienda, así que Draco se dirigió hacia allí. A medida que avanzaba empezaba a toparse con más y más gente, pero pudo escabullirse porque iba solo (los demás solían huir en grupos: padres dando la mano a sus hijos, amigos agarrándose por la túnica, etc) y llegar a la zona donde empezaban a aparecer los primeros árboles. Se detuvo junto a uno de ellos a tratar de recuperar el aliento mientras miraba hacia atrás, buscando a Granger y sus amigos.

Estaba tan oscuro que casi no veía más que siluetas oscuras pasar corriendo cerca de él. Escuchaba voces, gritos, murmullos y de vez en cuando el ruido sordo de alguien que había tropezado y se volvía a levantar.

Después de unos minutos parado junto al árbol sin ver rastro de Granger, se puso nervioso y empezó a preguntarse si sería mejor quedarse allí o moverse y buscarla. Pero, como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, escuchó un grito de dolor por delante de él, alguien murmuró un "¡ _Lumos_!" y a la luz del hechizo, Draco pudo distinguir a la Comelibros junto a Potter, mientras que la Comadreja se levantaba del suelo.

Se apoyó en el árbol, adoptando una pose de elegante indiferencia, y decidió hacerlos conscientes de su presencia mediante un comentario sobre la torpeza de Weasley. Los tres se volvieron hacia él, y el pelirrojo hizo gala de su ostentosa ordinariez diciendo unas cuantas palabras malsonantes.

— _Cuida esa lengua, Weasley_ —le respondió, molesto. No por sus insultos, sino porque no tenían tiempo que perder —¿ _No sería mejor que echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran, supongo_ …

Draco acompañó sus palabras de un gesto de cabeza, apuntando a Granger con su barbilla. Sabía que no debía andarse con sutilezas, dado que Potter y Weasley tenían la inteligencia de un troll recién nacido.

—¿ _Qué quieres decir?_ —le preguntó ella, con aire desafiante.

Draco se sintió irritado. ¿Es que acaso era tan difícil de entender? ¡Se estaba explicando como un libro abierto!

— _Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger_ —aclaró —¿ _Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte la vuelta… vienen hacia aquí y les divertiría muchísimo._

Draco creía que no podía haber sido más explícito. Granger entreabrió los labios, asombrada: acababa de captar el mensaje. Si su padre la encontraba le haría lo mismo que a la señora muggle… o algo peor. Porque a ella la conocía y la despreciaba, y Draco estaba seguro de que no le perdonaba la humillación que suponía que una hija de muggles sacara mejores notas que su propio hijo.

Por un instante, la imagen de Granger retorciéndose en el aire volvió en su mente y Draco temió que el horror se trasluciera en su rostro.

Su preocupación fue en vano, pues resultaba evidente que Potter y Weasley seguían en la inopia.

—¡ _Hermione es bruja_! —exclamó el idiota del cuatrojos. ¡Como si eso tuviera alguna importancia para su padre y sus camaradas!

— _Sigue tu camino, Potter_ —insistió Draco. Potter le exasperaba: no era capaz ni de seguir las más sencillas instrucciones — _Pero si crees que no puedes distinguir a una sangre sucia, quédate aquí._

Aunque creía que había dejado lo suficiente claro el gran peligro que estaba corriendo Granger en ese momento, los dos cerebros de ameba que tenía por amigos siguieron sin captar la gravedad de la situación.

—¡ _Te voy a lavar la boca_! —amenazó la Comadreja. Pero Granger lo agarró por el brazo, impidiendo que se acercara a Draco.

— _No importa, Ron_ —murmuró ella.

Justo en ese instante escucharon una explosión cercana, seguida de gritos de miedo y llamadas de auxilio. Draco se vio obligado a recurrir a todo su autocontrol para aparentar que todo aquello le divertía: sólo quería largarse de allí. Sabía que él no corría peligro, pero si su padre lo encontraba tratando de advertir a una sangre sucia…

— _Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad?_ —dijo en voz alta. Estaba inquieto y crispado por lo obtusos e tontos que eran Potter y Weasley, pese a que por una vez en su vida sólo pretendía hacerles un favor, así que no pudo resistir el impulso de provocarlos — _Supongo que papá os dijo que os escondierais. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los muggles?_

—¿ _Dónde están tus padres? Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no?_ —replicó Potter.

Draco sonrió misteriosamente. No se avergonzaba de los ideales y de las acciones de su padre, más bien al contrario. Todavía no tenía muy claro lo que opinaba de lo que estaba haciendo esa noche (a su parte racional le parecía bien: los muggles se lo merecían, ellos le harían mismo a los magos de tener la oportunidad. Su parte visceral, en cambio, estaba ocupada tratando de contener una violenta reacción de rechazo, somatizada en forma de náuseas y tensión), pero independientemente de ello, sabía que no podía delatarlo.

— _Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter_.

Las explosiones, el alboroto y la riada de magos y brujas cada vez estaban más cerca. Granger pareció darse cuenta de eso porque de pronto empezó a tirar de la sudadera de Potter y del brazo de Weasley, que todavía no había soltado, como Draco pudo observar con desagrado.

— _Venga, vámonos_ —dijo ella, fulminando a Draco con la mirada — _Tenemos que buscar a los otros._

Por fin sus amigos decidieron hacer algo inteligente y comenzaron a seguirla, pero no todo lo deprisa que a Draco le hubiera gustado.

— _Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger_ —no pudo evitar gritar. Con esa maraña de pelo, su padre la distinguiría entre la multitud.

No supo si ella lo había escuchado o no porque pronto los tres Gryffindor se perdieron entre los árboles y sólo entonces el nudo de la garganta de Draco se le aflojó.

* * *

Draco había esperado con muchas ganas el regreso a Hogwarts porque eso supondría alejarse de Lord Voldemort y parte de los mortífagos (aunque los sombríos y escalofriantes Carrows le acompañarían). Le preocupaban sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir que ellos también estaban aliviados por su marcha. Aunque no habían hablado de ello (apenas se atrevían a hablar en su propia casa, por miedo a ser escuchados) todos estaban de acuerdo en que estaría más seguro en el colegio. Esperaba que de ese modo Voldemort se olvidara de él. No había vuelto a interrogarlo desde aquel fatídico día en que le sondeó la mente y, de hecho, parecía haberse olvidado de su existencia, como si se hubiese cansado de su juguete una vez pasada la novedad, pero Draco no se sentía tranquilo y a salvo en su propia casa.

En gran parte, debido a la cajita de madera en la que almacenaba muchas de sus memorias más comprometedoras. Quería llevárselas lejos del alcance del Lord Tenebroso lo antes posible. Había empezado a sacar de su mente todo tipo de recuerdos, incluso aquellos que en apariencia no estaban relacionados con Granger, por pánico a que Voldemort pudiese encontrar algo en ellos. Como el tema lo obsesionaba, lo rumiaba a todas horas, por lo que cada nuevo pensamiento podía resultar sospechoso.

Además, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en el bosque de Rowstone. Por eso, sus últimos días en la mansión los pasó en estado perpetuo de nervios y paranoia. Se temía que su tía desconfiaba de él. Y Yaxley, y Mulciber, y Gibbon y… todos.

Por eso, cuando al fin llegó el 1 de septiembre y Draco tuvo ante sus ojos el Expresso de Hogwarts sintió un inmenso alivio.

Sus padres lo acompañaron. Al tercer día desde la muerte de Scrimgeour y el nombramiento de Thicknesse, controlado por Voldemort, como nuevo ministro, las sentencias de encarcelamiento de su padre y el resto de mortífagos detenidos tras su incursión en el ministerio quedaron anuladas. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre libre y no un prófugo.

Draco observó a sus padres en el andén y le dio la impresión de que incluso ellos parecían menos pálidos y apagados de lo habitual. Tuvieron la presencia de ánimo suficiente para levantar la cabeza y mostrarse orgullosos, como antaño. Draco siempre los había admirado. De pequeño sentía que todo el mundo debía girarse a contemplarlos cuando entraban en una habitación. Eran altos, rubios, pálidos y atractivos. Realmente le parecían de una clase superior.

Ahora, había empezado a verlos de otra manera. A su padre le habían salido arrugas junto a los ojos y unas finas líneas rodeaban la boca fruncida de su madre. Lucius olía sutil pero continuamente a vino de Ogden y Narcissa había perdido mucho peso durante el verano. Eran una versión desmejorada y envejecida de sí mismos.

Draco siempre los había considerado infalibles. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaban tan asustados y perdidos como él, aunque cada uno de ellos lo afrontara de manera diferente. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que era él quién debía cuidar de ellos y aunque había pasado semanas anhelando subirse al Expresso de Hogwarts, experimentó un intenso sentimiento de culpa por marcharse, como si los abandonara a su suerte.

Fue como si su madre le hubiera leído el pensamiento porque lo abrazó. La suya no era una familia afectuosa, aunque se querían mucho. Sus padres se llamaban siempre "querido" y eran muy atentos con él. Draco había sido un niño mimado y consciente de ser amado por sus progenitores. Le habían hecho creer que era excepcional, que era el mejor y que como tal debía reclamar su lugar.

Sin embargo, nunca habían sido cariñosos. Hasta hacía unos meses, concretamente, hasta la fatídica noche en que Draco introdujo a un grupo de mortífagos en Hogwarts y Dumbledore murió, su madre llevaba años sin darle un abrazo. Pero esa noche, igual que ahora, lo abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Como si temiera no volver a verlo jamás.

Aquello, más que sus arrugas y los signos físicos de decadencia, afectó profundamente a Draco. Narcissa sólo lo soltó cuando el Expresso silbó anunciando su inminente marcha y entonces su padre le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó con suavidad.

—Que tengas un buen año, hijo —le dijo con voz queda. Draco asintió pero Lucius todavía tardó unos segundos más en liberarle. El Expresso ya casi había empezado a ponerse en movimiento cuando al fin se subió a él. Draco se quedó en la puerta, observando a sus padres, como si quisiera aprendérselos de memoria.

Ellos le dijeron adiós con un movimiento de mano lánguido y triste. Él ni siquiera correspondió al gesto: sentía unas repentinas y absurdas ganas de llorar.

Se quedó allí hasta que las puertas mágicas se cerraron cuando el tren comenzó a ganar velocidad. Sólo entonces fue a buscar a Vincent y Gregory.

* * *

 **A** unque el Torneo de los Tres Magos se organizó en estricto secreto, Draco ya conocía todos los detalles mucho antes de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts ese 1 de septiembre. A fin de cuentas, su padre tenía muchas influencias en el Ministerio y estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico. Por eso, ya sabía que en octubre llegarían una selección de alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang candidatos a participar en el evento. Y, por supuesto, ya se había comprado una elegante túnica de gala para el baile que sabía que se celebraría en Navidad.

Se lo pasó muy bien haciendo una visita al compartimento de Granger y sus amigos y comprobando que no tenían ni idea del Torneo. De hecho, cuando vio la horrible, anticuada y hortera túnica de gala de la Comadreja (parecía una cortina vieja con un tapete de ganchillo a modo de babero) fue como si hubieran adelantado las Navidades para él.

Miró a Granger y se preguntó qué llevaría ella, pero el pensamiento fue tan fugaz que lo olvidó en el acto y se marchó con Crabbe y Goyle, riéndose de haber dejado a los tres Gryffindors preguntándose qué era eso de lo que él sabía tanto y ellos tan poco.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de novedades, algunas más agradables que otras. Al inepto de Hagrid se le había ocurrido llevar a sus clases a una nueva criatura que podría matarlos, no contento con el episodio del hipogrifo. Esta vez se trataba de unos bichos asquerosos e indescriptibles llamados Escregutosde cola explosiva, a los que al parecer tendrían que criar.

Por otro lado, tenían un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, un antiguo auror, mutilado y paranoico llamado Alastor Moody. Su padre le había hablado de él y no en muy buenos términos.

Draco se dio cuenta en seguida de que no le caía bien a Moody. Vincent, Gregory, Pansy y Theodore tampoco parecían ser de su agrado, pero no perdía ocasión para mandarle callar a él (aunque no estuviera hablando), responderle de malas maneras o tratar de ridiculizarlo delante de toda la clase (en la sesión en la que les mostró las tres maldiciones imperdonables, tema que Draco encontró muy interesante, le dijo a que si tan divertido le parecía que hiciera bailar salsa a una araña con la maldición Imperius, la próxima vez la probaría con él).

De manera que Draco comenzó a desarrollar un intenso odio por el antiguo auror. Todos los días que tenía clase con él, acababa escribiendo largas y furiosas cartas a sus padres, contándoles los nuevos desplantes del profesor y lo mucho que lo detestaba. Para su sorpresa, Lucius, en lugar de mostrarse tan indignado como Draco había esperado, le aconsejaba que fuera prudente y lo dejara estar.

Draco no entendía nada. Esa reacción no era en absoluto típica de su padre. Con el tiempo llegó a plantearse que Lucius temiera al antiguo auror por alguna razón, y pronto comprendió que la actitud de su padre estaba justificada.

Un buen día insultando a la madre de la Comadreja y su aspecto de cerdito por una foto que había sido publicada en El profeta al hilo de la mala gestión del ministerio del incidente producido durante los Mundiales de quidditch, y al momento siguiente su cuerpo había cambiado y lo estaban golpeando contra el techo y el suelo alternativamente.

Draco no entendía qué estaba pasando: por qué de repente había encogido y un pelaje blanco cubría sus… ¿patas?, por qué no paraba de rebotar y chocar, y por qué sus gritos de dolor sonaban como los quejidos de un animalillo.

De pronto el movimiento cesó y pudo quedarse en el suelo durante unos segundos, dolorido. Le pareció escuchar la voz de McGonagall y entonces sintió un leve cosquilleo y recuperó su cuerpo. Descubrió que estaba hecho un ovillo y que el pelo le cubría la cara. Al cabo de unos segundos se movió, más por comprobar que no tenía nada roto que porque quisiera hacerlo.

Entonces recordó que estaba en medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts y que todo el mundo estaría mirándose, y se levantó con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir. Se sentía ultrajado, humillado y más furioso de lo que había estado jamás en su vida.

Las lágrimas de rabia se agolparon en sus ojos al mirar a Moody, el rostro desencajado de McGonagall y las expresiones de diversión de Potter y Weasley. Granger, a su lado, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos redondos de sorpresa, como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

Aquello hizo que Draco se sintiera todavía más humillado. La única razón por la que no recogió su varita del suelo y le lanzó una maldición a Moody fue que sabía que saldría todavía peor parado si lo hacía.

—Mi padre se enterará de esto —masculló, entre dientes.

Pero Moody no se mostró impresionado por su amenaza, más bien al contrario. Tuvo la desfachatez de darle un mensaje para su padre (" _Dile que Moody vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca…_ ") y luego lo agarró por un brazo y lo llevó hasta Snape para que le impusieran un castigo por haber atacado a Potter por la espalda, como si no fuera suficiente ya el haberlo transformado en una alimaña y haberlo hecho rebotar no menos de treinta veces en el pasillo.

Después de aquello, Draco escribió una carta a sus padres (más larga de lo normal) y el pergamino quedó reblandecido por sus lágrimas de ira mientras les contaba lo que Moody le había hecho y el castigo que Snape le había puesto. Draco creyó que el profesor Snape se pondría de su parte (no en vano era su padrino) pero para su disgusto, se limitó a apretar los labios y a aceptar la sugerencia de Moody de dejarlo sin recreo durante una semana, tiempo que pasaría copiando la frase " _No atacaré a nadie por la espalda, pues es un acto ruin y despreciable_ " en el despacho del jefe de su casa.

Su padre tardó tres días en enviarle una lechuza con la respuesta. Se mostró muy ultrajado, aseguró que Moody lamentaría el día en que se atrevió a tocar un pelo de la cabeza de su hijo y dijo que había escrito al Ministro Fudge exigiéndole que retiraran al viejo auror de su cargo y lo encarcelaran de inmediato en Azkaban. Draco se sintió mejor después de leer la carta, pero las pesadillas en que Moody lo convertía en hurón y lo obligaba a hacer cosas humillantes llenaron sus noches durante un tiempo. A veces soñaba que se convertía en el ayudante de Filch y vagaba por los pasillos en su forma de hurón en busca de alumnos cometiendo infracciones. En otras ocasiones, Hagrid lo presentaba a la clase como la nueva criatura mágica de la que todos debían cuidar, y sus compañeros lo señalaban con el dedo y se reían de él.

Draco pasó una temporada deprimido y malhumorado después de aquello. No importaba lo mucho que Pansy intentara animarlo, que Vincent y Gregory amenazaran con pegar a cualquiera que hiciera alusión al incidente o que Blaise criticara a Moody continuamente: lo único que le levantaría el humor sería conseguir que echaran para siempre a ese tipejo.

Sin embargo, su padre sólo le reportó noticias decepcionantes. Fudge dijo que eran cuestiones de disciplina interna y que correspondía a Dumbledore tomar cartas en el asunto (" _No obstante"_ le escribió su padre " _Fudge asegura que ha tenido una reunión urgente con Dumbledore vía Red Flu para tratar sobre el tema, donde le ha recomendado encarecidamente despedir a Moody_ "). A pesar de ello, Draco ya sabía que el tema se quedaría en nada. Había sido el viejo babeante de Dumbledore el que había contratado a Moody y, con la conocida predilección que tenía por su amado huérfano, no iba a mover un dedo por proteger a Draco, ni aunque el nuevo profesor lo hubiese maltratado públicamente.

Pasó unos días apagado y silencioso, y su humor sólo mejoró cuando, en el mes de octubre, los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang empezaron a llegar. Draco encontró por fin un motivo de alegría cuando Viktor Krum, el buscador de la selección de Bulgaria, aceptó su invitación a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Se aseguró de que todo el mundo lo viera hablando con él, dándole la bienvenida al colegio y ofreciéndose a enseñarle cómo funcionaba todo allí. Estaba seguro que después de eso, nadie recordaría el incidente con Moody y su transformación en hurón.

Krum tenía un aspecto hosco e imponente y parecía mucho mayor que los alumnos de séptimo curso de Hogwarts. No hablaba del todo bien inglés y probablemente por eso era un tipo tan callado, pero Draco no tenía problema en ser el encargado de llevar la conversación.

Todo iba muy bien hasta la noche en que el Cáliz de Fuego anunció el nombre de los ganadores. Lo de Krum por Durmstrang no fue una sorpresa para nadie. Por Beauxbatons participaría una hermosa muchacha llamada Fleur Delacour. En cuanto a Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory sería su campeón.

A Draco no le caía muy bien Diggory porque tenía un montón de defectos. En primer lugar era Hufflepuff, lo que ya era suficiente motivo para despreciarlo, pero es que además era buscador (no demasiado malo, aunque Draco no había tenido problemas para coger la snitch antes que él), era muy popular y, lo que es peor, solía triunfar mucho entre el público femenino. Hasta había escuchado a Pansy comentar con Daphne y Millicent que Cedric era muy guapo y que resultaba triste que hubiese ido a parar a la casa de los perdedores.

Draco hubiese preferido que el cáliz hubiera elegido a alguien de Slytherin, pero tuvo poco tiempo para sentirse decepcionado, porque cuando todos pensaban que la elección había terminado, la copa mágica escupió un nombre más.

Harry Potter.

El acceso de rabia que sintió Draco fue indescriptible. Los alumnos menores de edad no podían participar, pero aun así Potter se las había apañado para arrojar su nombre y engañar al cáliz. Se dijo que de todos modos eso no iría a ninguna parte porque Hogwarts ya tenía un campeón, así que Potter no podría participar, pero más tarde descubrió que al ser nombrado por el cáliz estaba obligado a concursar en el Torneo así que no se podía hacer nada.

Al menos esa fue la versión oficial, pero Draco sabía que si a Potter le permitían tomar parte en la competición, era únicamente debido a que era la mascota de Dumbledore.

Así que, ultrajado por la injusticia que se había cometido, Draco dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a hacerle la vida imposible a Potter y a sabotearlo de todas las maneras posibles. De hecho, fue suya la idea de fabricar la insignias de apoyo a Cedric (de repente, Draco se había convertido en su mayor fan) que se transformaban en un " _Potter apesta_ " al apretarlas.

Draco disfrutó mucho enseñándole su ingeniosa obra a Potter junto a la puerta de la clase de Pociones. Primero le mostró el mensaje de apoyo a Cedric y luego presionó la insignia para que apareciese el célebre slogan que había ideado con ayuda de Pansy.

—¡ _Ah, qué divertido_! —ironizó Granger, mientras sujetaba a Potter por un brazo para impedir que tratara de atacarlo — _Derrocháis ingenio_.

Draco se molestó al ver a la sabelotodo tan indignada. Era de esperar que defendiera a su amiguito, pero en ello se revelaba como la hipócrita que era. Se le llenaba la boca hablando de normas y de hacer lo correcto, pero era la primera en saltárselas cuando le parecía. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ningún problema en que el desnutrido de Potter participara en el Torneo aunque eso fuese contra las reglas, porque ese idiota era su amigo. Estaba seguro de que, de haber sido Draco el que hubiese logrado burlar la línea de edad que rodeaba el cáliz, no lo apoyaría como segundo campeón de Hogwarts.

Incluso el lelo de Weasley se daba cuenta de que Potter era un tramposo y un fraude. A Draco no le había pasado inadvertido que desde que el Cáliz nombró a Potter cuarto participante del Torneo, esos dos no se sentaban juntos ni en clase ni en el Comedor y por lo que él había podido ver, ni se dirigían la palabra. De hecho, la comadreja, que normalmente saltaba como un perrito sobrexcitado para defender a Harry, estaba siendo testigo de toda la escena y no estaba moviendo un dedo.

Sin embargo, Granger nunca abandonaría a Potter. Nunca. Y, por alguna razón, eso ponía furioso a Draco, así que se descargó con ella.

—¿ _Quieres una, Granger_? —le ofreció — _Tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche_.

Como era de esperar, fue Potter, y no Granger, el que sacó la varita para atacarle. Si había algo que odiaba de la comelibros (o mejor dicho, una de las cosas que más odiaba de la comelibros) era que dijera lo que dijera, nunca lograba provocarla y hacer que perdiera los papeles. Era como si él fuese tan insignificante como un mosquito: resultaba molesto pero lo apartaba de un manotazo y se olvidaba de él.

Draco lamentaba de haberla advertido cuando su padre y sus amigos salieron a divertirse en los mundiales de quidditch. Debería haberse quedado de brazos cruzados. Debería haber dejado que su padre la encontrara. Es más, debería haberlo deseado. Seguro que después de eso no lo miraría con superioridad, no actuaría con ese odioso aire de dignidad impoluta.

Tal vez no pudiera provocarla a ella, pero sí a Potter. Sabía que eso la molestaría.

— _Vamos, Potter_ —lo desafió, sacando también su varita — _Ahora no tienes a Moody para que te proteja. Veremos si tienes lo que hay que tener…_

Y entonces, todo se desató.

— _¡Furnunculus!_

— _¡Densaugeo_!

Los dos habían lanzado los conjuros a la vez, que chocaron en el aire y rebotaron en todas direcciones. El embrujo de Potter le dio a Gregory en la cara y el suyo hizo lo propio con Granger.

Gregory empezó a gritar cuando un montón de asquerosos forúnculos le brotaron en la frente y las mejillas. Granger, por su parte, se tapaba la boca emitiendo unos gemidos guturales, mientras la Comadreja corría a socorrerla.

Le llevó unos segundos lograr que la muchacha apartar las manos de su boca y cuando lo hizo Draco contuvo una exclamación. Sus dientes, que siempre habían sido más grandes de lo normal y tendían a apoyarse de manera visible en el labio inferior estaban creciendo a una velocidad de vértigo. Ya le llegaban prácticamente a la barbilla cuando Snape apareció y preguntó qué estaba sucediendo.

Todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez, Draco el primero, pero Snape los mandó callar a todos para darle el turno de palabra a él, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

—Potter me atacó, señor —explicó, fingiéndose atribulado — y le dio a Goyle.

Potter se puso a gritar su versión de los hechos, pero Snape lo ignoró. El espectáculo que tenía por escenario la cara de Gregory reclamó toda su atención.

—Ve a la enfermería —dijo el profesor. Gregory obedeció y Vincent se apresuró a acompañarlo y asegurarse de que no chocaba con nada por el camino.

—¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione! ¡Mire! —chilló Weasley. Para entonces los dientes de Granger ya le llegaban a la altura de las clavículas. Snape la observó con detenimiento unos instantes, y finalmente dijo: —No veo ninguna diferencia.

A Draco se le escapó una risotada al escuchar el cruel comentario de su profesor favorito, mientras Granger huía despavorida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aquello hizo que Potter y Weasley perdieran la cabeza definitivamente y empezaran a gritarle a Snape, que los castigó y les quitó puntos para su casa.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca para Draco, que por fin sentía que el mundo recuperaba su equilibrio y se hacía justicia. Sin embargo, su sensación de victoria duró poco pues no llevaban más que unos minutos de clase cuando Creevey, un alumno de Gryffindor que era como un ratoncillo nervioso y que besaba el suelo por el que Potter caminaba, apareció para buscarlo con la excusa de que el cuatrojos tenía una sesión de fotos con el resto de Campeones del Torneo.

Aunque aquello tuvo como resultado un peliculero y lacrimógeno artículo de Rita Skeeter en que pintaba a Potter como un trágico héroe atormentado por la pérdida de sus padres, lo cual le reportó a él y a medio Slytherin muchas horas de diversión, también señalaba que éste había encontrado el amor en los brazos de Hermione Granger, que era descrita como " _una joven de sorprendente belleza_ ", además de una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela.

Aquello enfureció a Pansy ("¿ _Granger bella? ¡Es fea, vulgar y tiene dientes de conejo! ¿Es que Skeeter está ciega?_ ) e hizo que Draco experimentara una extraña sensación de la boca del estómago. Sabía que Potter y Granger eran íntimos, ella siempre lo defendía y apoyaba, y desde que el renacuajo y su amigo comadreja se habían enemistado, la sabelotodo no lo dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra. Estaban juntos todo el tiempo: en clase, en la mesa del comedor, en Hogsmeade…

Pero a pesar de todo, a Draco nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que estuvieran saliendo.

No entendía qué podía haber visto Granger en él. Potter era un canijo y esmirriado cuatro ojos con una cicatriz que le desfiguraba la cara y aspecto de tener doce años. Por no hablar de que como mago era más bien inútil y como estudiante de los peores. Lo único que se le daba medianamente bien era el quidditch, algo que de todos modos no impresionaba a Granger. Así que, ¿por qué querría estar con él? ¿Por la fama? Si su único mérito había sido algo que se supone que hizo con un año de edad, no entendía cómo podía impresionarle. Lo demás había sido una combinación de suerte y de la protección de Dumbledore.

Incluso Granger, que era sólo una sangre sucia, con pelos de arbusto y dientes de castor, podía aspirar a algo mejor.

No sabía por qué, pero la idea de que fuera la novia de Potter le ponía furioso. Así que se lo pasaba muy bien burlándose de éste con sus lloros por sus padres y su trágica historia, pero cada vez que Pansy o quien fuera sacaba a colación la parte del artículo que mencionaba su relación con Granger, se le agriaba el humor y trataba de cambiar de tema.

Meterse con Potter era divertido, pero dejaba a Pansy las burlas hacia Granger por las palabras de Rita. Sin embargo, Granger nunca se inmutaba ante sus comentarios maliciosos ni sus chanzas, sino que desfilaba con la cabeza muy alta como si estuviera por encima de todo eso.

A veces incluso se sonreía, como si estuviera muy contenta de que al fin su relación con Potter hubiera salido a la luz. Como si fuera algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

Draco había estado tan ofuscado por todo el asunto que tardó tres o cuatro días en darse cuenta de que había algo diferente en la sonrisa de Granger. Parecía más simétrica, más plena y más… perfecta.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras ella sonreía por algo que le había dicho Potter casi al oído y entonces comprendió qué había cambiado. Sus dientes de castor habían desaparecido, ahora tenían un tamaño normal. Ya no se hundían en su labio inferior cuando tenía la boca entreabierta. Ahora eran pequeños y proporcionados, como el resto.

No era un cambio muy grande pero Draco se descubrió pensando que ahora la sonrisa de Granger era _bonita_. Esa impresión se asentó en su mente sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero pronto la racionalizó y se dijo que era sólo un pensamiento descabellado provocado por la sorpresa.

Estaba de acuerdo con Pansy. Rita Skeeter debía de estar loca o trastornada cuando escribió ese artículo y se le ocurrió calificar a Granger como una joven de sorprendente belleza. Lo sorprendente era que alguien pudiera considerarla hermosa con su terrible pelo y sus facciones vulgares. También estaban esos ojos del color del barro: daban ganas de chapotear en ellos y salpicarlo todo. Era, sin duda, la chica menos atractiva de todo el colegio y la única razón con la que Potter estaba con ella era que no podía aspirar a nada mejor.

Estaba seguro de que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del cambio en sus dientes.

Esa noche, cuando Pansy sacó el tema de Granger y su fealdad por enésima vez, en lugar de darle la razón, Draco le pidió que se callara arguyendo que le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza. Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y dolida, pero no dijo nada. Aunque Draco debería haberse sentido aliviado, aquello no ayudó.

La cabeza le seguía doliendo y tenía ganas de romper algo. Estúpido Potter y estúpida Granger. A él le traía sin cuidado su vida.

Cogió la sobada copia del Profeta que Pansy había estado releyendo por millonésima vez y la rompió en pedazos, malhumorado. No quería oír hablar más de esa majadería de artículo.

Y ante el asombro de su amiga, Draco se levantó del sofá de la sala común de Slytherin en que estaban sentados y se marchó a la cama a pesar de que todavía no era la hora de cenar.

* * *

Aunque la familiar vista del castillo reflejándose sobre el lago hizo que Draco se sintiera en casa al bajar del Expresso, pronto se dio cuenta de que ese ya no era el Hogwarts que había conocido. Había menos carruajes que nunca esperando a los alumnos veteranos pues ninguno de los que eran hijos de muggles habían regresado a la escuela.

La Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos de Muggles se había encargado de eso. Yaxley, que formaba parte de la misma, había amenizado alguna de las veladas en Malfoy Mannor hablando de la cantidad de casos en los que había participado.

Se había citado a todos los magos y brujas sospechosos de ser sangre sucia: si no podían probar la existencia de algún antecesor de sangre mágica, automáticamente se consideraba que habían obtenido sus poderes de manera violenta. Entonces se les quitaba la varita y se los encarcelaba en Azkaban.

Aunque la comisión no existía desde hacía siquiera un mes, la voz se había corrido con rapidez en el mundo mágico y eran muchos los magos y brujas que estaban huyendo del país.

Draco ya sabía que Granger no iba a volver a Hogwarts, pero su ausencia no fue la única. De su curso faltaban Dean Thomas, de Gryffindor; dos alumnas de Hufflepuff y tres Ravenclaws. No había ausencias de su casa en el séptimo curso, pero sabía que la madre de Murton, alumna de cuarto, había sido detenida.

La Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador fue más corta de lo habitual, pues era el año que menos alumnos nuevos habían ingresado en el colegio, y Draco se encontró echando de menos los disparatados discursos de Dumbledore.

Snape era el nuevo director y nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy generoso con las palabras. Su disertación fue breve y habló sobre todo de los cambios que se habían producido en el equipo directivo y el profesorado.

Draco no pudo evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran al lugar que ocupaba Alecto Carrows. El año anterior, la profesora Burbage se había sentado allí. Aquello le hizo recordar la escena con Nagini en el comedor de Malfoy Mannor y se le revolvió el estómago de repente. Al lado de Alecto estaba su hermano Amycus, que Snape presentó como nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Hagrid, que para sorpresa de Draco conservaba su cargo como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se sentaba en una esquina de la mesa y tenía un aspecto apagado. Hasta parecía haber encogido de tamaño.

Después del discurso de Snape, todos se levantaron y se prepararon para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Draco seguía siendo prefecto así que le tocó encargarse de organizar a los Slytherin, especialmente a los de primero, para guiarlos hasta las mazmorras. Antes de dejar el Gran Comedor, su mirada vagó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, en concreto a la zona en la que solía sentarse Granger. Estaba vacía, como si sus compañeros de casa guardasen el hueco en que acostumbran a sentarse Potter y sus mejores amigos, a la espera de su regreso.

Tragó saliva, notando un sabor amargo en la boca, y mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras, se preguntó dónde estaba Hermione Granger y si volvería a verla algún día.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me he alargado mucho con ciertas escenas dramione, pero es que la escena de los mundiales de quidditch me parece con mucho las más dramione de todas (bueno, esa y la del baile, que probablemente ocupe todo el siguiente capítulo). Pero es que me resulta tan graciosa. Es como:

 **Draco** : Deberíais iros o van a atrapar a Hermione.

 **Harry:** NO NOS DIGAS LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER.

 **Draco:** Que si la pillan la van a torturar...

 **Ron:** ¿ES ESO UNA AMENAZA?

 **Draco:** Ellos son mortífagos y saben que es una sangre sucia (porque mi padre la conoce) y si la cogen le harán daño.

 **Harry y Ron** : ¿LA HAS LLAMADO SANGRE SUCIA?

 **Draco:** QUE OS VAYÁIS, QUE HERMIONE CORRE PELIGRO.

 **Ron:** Qui is viyis qui Hirmini cirri piligri...

 **Hermione:** Chicos, vámonos.

 **Harry:** ¡pero nos vamos porque queremos, no porque tú lo digas, Malfoy!

 **Draco:** Granger, ¡ponte una rebequita!

xD

Recuerdo que cuando la leí en su día, acabé convencidísima de que Draco y Hermione terminarían juntos (ilusa que era yo en mi tierna adolescencia). No, pero en serio, _casualmente_ Draco está ahí, apoyado en un árbol, esperando a estos tres para advertirles de que se lleven a Hermione...

Por otro lado, en el fic de mi querida amiga **Sig** ( _Wars not make one grea_ t, que está en mis favoritos), ella planteó la idea de que Draco fue el único que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido con los dientes de Hermione después del incidente del hechizo desviado de Draco, y la verdad es que lo he adoptado como headcanon.

En lo que respecta a las partes del "presente", pretendo hablar del séptimo año de Draco en Hogwarts y que veamos un poco de la resistencia. Mi idea es que al final las dos líneas temporales (pasado y el séptimo año de Draco) confluyan y a partir de ahí seguir avanzando con lo que sucedió tras el séptimo libro, por supuesto, ignorando el epílogo. Espero que os guste lo que viene.

Por último, siempre que intento poneros el enlace de mi blog, la dichosa página y su política de no permitir enlaces ni correos electrónicos me lo borra así que voy a limitarme a deciros que se llama **Cajón Desastre Web** y que es de word press.

Ahora sí, sólo me queda desearos una feliz despedida de año y sobre todo, un maravilloso 2017. ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta recta final!

Con cariño, **Dry**

PD: Deja tu review para poder consolar a Draco por su berrinche tras el artículo de Rita :P (ni quisiera imaginar cómo se va a tomar el siguiente artículo cuando Krum aparezca en la ecuación :P)


	5. Capítulo V

Siento el retraso. El comienzo de año está siendo agotador y me ha costado sacar tiempo y reunir la inspiración necesaria para continuar. Me temo que con este capítulo todavía no he logrado cubrir todos los acontecimientos del 4º libro pero es que resulta que me entra una verborrea incontenible cuando me pongo a escribir sobre el baile de Navidad...

En cualquier caso, creo que en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó porque soy una desgraciada pero, UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO. Cada review me alegra el día y me da fuerzas para continuar con esta historia :)

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 _I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad_

 _But I won't let this build up inside of me  
But I won't let this build up inside of me_

 **L** as vacaciones de Navidad se aproximaban y con ello el Baile que se celebraría con motivo del Torneo de los Tres Magos y el cuatrojos. Draco, además, tenía un motivo extra para desear que llegaran las vacaciones: librarse de las clases con Moody durante una temporada.

La excitación flotaba en el ambiente y todo el mundo estaba inmerso en la búsqueda de una pareja para el baile. Draco no estaba preocupado, claro, pero dudaba que Gregory y Vincent encontraran con quien ir. En cualquier caso, ellos parecían más interesados en el menú de la fiesta que en ir acompañados.

En cuanto a él, iría con Pansy. No se lo había pedido exactamente pero le había hecho saber que llevaría una túnica de gala de terciopelo negro, para que ella vistiera en consonancia. Pansy había soltado una risita que a Draco le resultó tan ridícula como graciosa y dijo que tenía una túnica perfecta para la ocasión.

Después de aquello, Draco consideraba que no era necesario darle más vueltas al asunto, pero el baile parecía haberse convertido en el tema favorito de Pansy. Lo único bueno de eso era que se había olvidado del estúpido artículo de Rita Skeeter.

Además, era muy divertido ver cómo todo el mundo se ponía nervioso a medida que se acercaba el día porque aún no tenían pareja. Draco se lo pasó en grande viendo las caras de angustia con la que Potter y Weasley observaban a todas las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos durante el recreo. El pánico en el tonto rostro de Potter era tan obvio que Draco se convenció por completo de que lo de su supuesta relación con la comelibros era sólo un invento de Skeeter.

En lo que respectaba Granger, ella parecía ajena a la expectación y ansiedad reinante en el ambiente. Draco imaginaba que un baile con seres humanos debía resultarle muy poco interesante. Seguro que ella preferiría pasarse la noche en la biblioteca con su verdadero novio: un libro.

No obstante, cabía la posibilidad de que su comportamiento fuese sólo un mecanismo de defensa, ya que ni Potter ni la Comadreja estaban dispuestos a ir a la celebración con ella, a pesar de su evidente desesperación por encontrar pareja.

Faltaba aproximadamente un mes para la fecha señalada cuando sucedió algo que enturbió un poco la felicidad de Draco.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con Krum a su lado, como era habitual. No podía decirse que fueran exactamente amigos (el búlgaro era demasiado huraño y callado) pero estaba claro que era lo suficiente listo como para saber con quién debía relacionarse si quería medrar en Hogwarts. Draco sentía curiosidad por saber con quién iría al baile, porque ya le había visto rechazar hoscamente al menos a media docena de chicas (y hasta a algún chico que otro) de todas las casas, edades y colegios. La única explicación que encontraba a tal hecho era que ya tuviera pareja. Quizás se tratara de Fleur Delacour, al menos es a quien Draco llevaría de estar en su lugar, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo.

Tenía el presentimiento que sólo recibiría un ceñudo silencio por respuesta si se aventuraba a hacerlo. La mayor parte del tiempo, Krum se comunicaba con gestos y miradas. La frase más larga que Draco le había oído pronunciar fue en su idioma natal y no tenía más de cuatro palabras.

Por eso le sorprendió que Krum le hiciera una pregunta.

—Aquella chica… ¿quién es? —susurró, con su áspera voz.

Draco siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a la sabelotodo dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor en ese momento, un poco encorvaba bajo el peso de una mochila rebosante de libros.

—¿Qué chica? —barbotó, estupefacto — ¿Te refieres a Hermione Granger?

Draco consideraba que llamarla _chica_ era ser generoso. Pero Krum, lejos de desmentir su terrible sospecha, asintió y se dedicó a contemplarla con gran intensidad al tiempo que murmuraba un " _Herrrr…mion…e_ " para sí, que sonó como si alguien hubiera rasgado las cuerdas de un violín con un rastrillo.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era posible que a Krum, el mismo que había rechazado a no menos de una docena de chicas infinitamente más agraciadas que Granger, estuviera interesado en ella?

No, no podía ser. Él no… Ah, pero claro. Krum no lo sabía. Tal vez pensaba que la sabihonda era una sangre pura.

(Una sangre pura muy fea).

Y Draco no sería un buen anfitrión si no lo sacara de su error.

—Debo advertirte que es hija de muggles. Sé que en Durmstang dais importancia a ese tipo de cosas —explicó, buscando una mirada de complicidad en los ojos oscuros de Krum.

Pero él apenas si pareció escucharlo. Seguía observando a Granger, que en ese momento desaparecía por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Había algo en su manera de contemplarla que a Draco le evocó la final del mundial de quidditch, cuando el búlgaro había visto la snitch. Era como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a por ella.

— Y además es una empollona, se pasa el día en la biblioteca, oculta tras sus libros —añadió Draco rápidamente. Casi se atropelló con las palabras, pero era importante que ese idiota entendiera —Es una sabelotodo, una mandona y es una comelibros. Y por si fuera poco, es la mejor amiga del impostor de Potter. Es más, creo que es su novia.

Su última frase pareció llamar la atención de Krum. Miró a Draco unos instantes y después oteó la mesa de Gryffindor, seguramente en busca de Potter. Al localizarlo, las cejas del buscador se juntaron, ensombreciendo su mirada (y parte de su cara, porque en honor a la verdad, sus cejas eran _muy_ grandes).

No hizo ningún comentario, pero cuando se levantó de la mesa cinco minutos después, Draco estuvo seguro de que el peligro había pasado y Krum había comprendido quién era Hermione Granger.

Al día siguiente, ya había olvidado por completo esa conversación con Krum. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Granger ni siquiera se molestaría en asistir al baile o que, de hacerlo, se pasaría la noche sentada en una mesa bebiendo ponche de huevo, mientras los demás se divertían. Tal vez aguardando que alguien la invitara a bailar, aunque fuera por compasión.

Otro que tal vez no fuese a la fiesta era el propio San Potter. A fin de cuentas, la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos le ofrecía unas buenas posibilidades de encontrar la muerte o quedar gravemente incapacitado.

Draco y sus amigos habían pasado muchas horas especulando sobre en qué consistiría, pero ni en sus más alocados pensamientos se les habría ocurrido que los campeones tuviesen que burlar a un dragón.

Cuando vio a Krum enfrentarse a un Bola de fuego chino, para Draco fue como si hubiesen adelantado la Navidad. Estaba seguro de que el inútil de Potter no superaría la prueba. Tal vez incluso todos podrían disfrutar de ver en vivo y en directo cómo un gran dragón se lo tragaba, gafas incluidas.

Por desgracia, las esperanzas de Draco fueron en vano. A Potter se le ocurrió la idea de convocar su escoba y con ella logró burlar al dragón y conseguir el huevo, sin apenas dañar nada más que su dignidad con unas cuantas florituras de lo más hilarantes.

Después de aquello, Draco estuvo de mal humor durante días. Y las cosas sólo iban a empeorar porque, una noche, saliendo del Gran Comedor tras el trío dorado, no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación (si por _no poder evitar_ entendemos intentar activamente enterarse de qué estaban hablando, por si oía algo que pudiera usar en contra de esos tres).

— _¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Hermione?_ —preguntó Weasel.

Draco tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que esa preguntaba implicaba. ¿Acaso Granger había conseguido engañar a alguien para que la acompañara al baile del Torneo de los tres magos?

— _No te lo digo, te reirías de mí_ —espetó ella.

Aquello fue más de lo que Draco podía soportar sin intervenir.

—¿ _Bromeas, Weasley? ¡No me digas que la sangre sucia ha conseguido una pareja para el baile! ¿La sangre sucia de los dientes largos?_

Vale, ya no tenía los dientes largos pero no importaba. Lo único que quería era hacerle daño, ofenderla, hacer que se sintiera miserable porque tal vez así su repentina cólera se calmara. La mera idea de que Granger hubiera encontrado pareja lo indignaba a todos los niveles.

Estaba mal.

Sin embargo, ella miró por encima del hombro de Draco, a alguien que estaba detrás de él.

—¡ _Hola, profesor Moody_! —exclamó Granger, muy alegre

Draco se dio la vuelta de un salto, notando como el color huía de su rostro… para encontrarse el vacío. Un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw estaban parados bajo la puerta del Gran Comedor, pero no había ni rastro del antiguo auror y su siniestro ojo mágico.

— _Eres un huroncito nervioso, ¿eh, Malfoy_? —se burló ella.

Después de eso, los tres se alejaron por la escalinata, entre risas.

Draco se quedó clavado en el sitio, sintiéndose tan humillado como cuando Moody lo transformó en una alimaña. O tal vez todavía más. Porque esa vez la afrenta había venido de Granger. Estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien lanzaba la pulla y a recibir su fingida indiferencia. Por lo general, ella lo ignoraba y si le contestaba, siempre lo hacía manteniendo el control.

Pero esa vez había sido cruel. No había tratado de ganar una discusión: había intentando humillarlo. Y lo había conseguido.

Aquello hizo que su odio por Granger se multiplicara a niveles antes desconocidos. Mientras se alejaba a toda prisa del Gran Comedor, Draco Malfoy comenzó a urdir un plan para vengarse.

* * *

Estudios Muggles se había convertido en una asignatura obligatoria para todos los alumnos durante ese curso y Alecto Carrow sería la nueva profesora.

El propio manual de la asignatura ya era en sí mismo toda una declaración de intenciones. No tenía nada que ver con el que Draco había ojeado años atrás en Flourish&Blotts.

En la portada aparecían dos muggles: una niña ojerosa de mirada siniestra vestida con un chubasquero y unas chanclas, y un hombre moreno de mediana edad con un peto vaquero y una enorme arma de fuego en las manos. De no ser por sus atuendos, hubiesen encajado a la perfección en los carteles de Se Busca que habían plagado las paredes de los edificios de Hogsmeade cuando Sirius Black se fugó de Azkaban.

A Draco nunca le había interesado la asignatura y después de presenciar el asesinato de la profesora Burbage hubiera pagado todos los galeones del mundo por no tener que estudiarla, pero no tenía alternativa.

Cuando llegó a su primera clase de Estudios Muggles del curso, descubrió que la compartirían con Gryffindor. Éstos formaban un grupo pequeño debido a las ausencias de Granger, Potter, Weasley y Thomas. Todos tenían cara de estar allí a la fuerza y Draco se preguntó si acaso él luciría la misma expresión.

Apenas cinco minutos después, se dio cuenta de que su aprensión había estado más que justificada. Alecto Carrow le había producido escalofríos en Malfoy Mannor y seguía haciéndolo dentro de una luminosa aula de Hogwarts.

Era una mujer de estatura media, con el rostro pálido e hinchado, como si hubiese paso unos días pudriéndose bajo el agua. Tenía el pelo rojo y unos ojos grises casi incoloros. A Draco siempre le había dado la impresión de que Alecto lo despreciaba, pero ahora se percataba de que miraba a todo el mundo de la misma manera.

Los obligó a abrir el libro en el prólogo, pero en lugar de ordenarles leerlo, se sumió en una larga disertación sobre las razones por las que los muggles eran seres inferiores y debían odiarlos.

—Antes de que ellos hubieran descubierto siquiera el fuego o la rueda, los magos ya usábamos la magia, por eso somos una especie muy superior. Como no podían llegar a nuestro nivel de progreso con sus limitadas habilidades, empezaron a envidiarnos y más tarde a odiarnos. Durante siglos nos han perseguido y asesinado. Aunque sean criaturas primitivas y mentalmente débiles, no debemos olvidar que son peligrosos…

Alecto se interrumpió al ver una mano levantada, una mano que pertenecía a Neville Longbottom. Aquello sorprendió a Draco porque por lo general siempre intentaba pasar desapercibido en las clases.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Alecto, con un tono que no invitaba a contestar.

—Tengo una pregunta. Si los muggles son tan ineptos como usted dice, ¿cómo pueden resultar peligrosos para nosotros?

Aunque la profesora no pareció contenta con la cuestión, sonrió. Pero no con una de las fingidas y dulces sonrisas de Umbridge: la suya era seca y amenazante.

—Por su número. Al igual que las cucarachas, se multiplican por doquier. Incluso un mago adulto y talentoso puede verse en un apuro si lo atacan un centenar de muggles. Además, tienen armas, que ellos llaman 'de fuego', con las que pueden matar a una persona, muggle o mágica, en cuestión de segundos. Pero esa no es la única forma en la que pueden dañarnos. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué nacen brujas o magos en familias de muggles? ¿Qué produce esa anomalía?

Entonces sucedió algo todavía más extraño que la intervención de Longbottom. Vincent, sentado al lado de Draco, levantó la mano. Era la primera vez en la vida que lo hacía.

—Adelante, Crabbe —lo invitó la mortífaga.

—Los sangre sucia roban su magia a los bebés mágicos, por eso existen los squibs —recitó Vincent, con su aguda voz.

—Efectivamente. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Draco también conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que Carrow les había planteado y estaba seguro que no era el único. Los panfletos del Ministerio sobre los hijos de muggles estaban por todas partes. El nuevo director había mandado colocar unas alargadas mesas en el hall, llenas de "material informativo" del estilo. Aquello, junto a sus cómics, era una de las pocas cosas que Draco había visto a Vincent leer con interés en su vida. Por alguna razón, que su amigo recitara al dedillo lo que ponían esos folletos hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—Como Crabbe ha explicado, los magos y brujas sangre sucia han obtenido su magia por medios ilícitos. Como bien sabéis, la magia se transmite por la sangre y se va reforzando, generación tras generación de magos. Las familias de sangre mágica más refinada nos dan los individuos de mejor talento. Pero a veces, incluso en el seno de las mejores familias, nacen bebés squibs. Durante siglos han sido motivo de pesares y angustias a muchos magos y brujas de bien, que se preguntaban qué habían hecho mal para recibir ese castigo. La respuesta es _nada_. O, en todo caso, dejar que sus vástagos estuviesen demasiado cerca de los sucios muggles. Así, aún estando en el vientre de sus madres, algunos muggles se las ingenian para robar la magia a sus justos poseedores y…

Carrow se interrumpió de nuevo. Longbottom había vuelto a levantar la mano y esta vez no esperó permiso para intervenir.

—¿Cómo es posible que un bebé muggle, siendo según sus palabras tan inferior, pueda robar la magia a un bebé mágico?

—Desconocemos cómo lo hacen, pero es un hecho que sucede —replicó Carrow, con voz seca y acerada. Draco reconoció las señales de peligro, pero Longbottom parecía ser demasiado idiota para darse cuenta de cuándo debía cerrar la bocaza.

—Pero si no saben cómo lo hacen, ¿tienen alguna prueba de que eso es siquiera posible? Por esa regla de tres, podríamos culpar a las banshees o a los erklings de que nazcan bebés squibs…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —lo cortó Carrows.

—Longbottom.

—Bien, Longbottom. Te garantizo que durante este curso vas a aprender muchas cosas sobre los muggles, los sangresucia y los squibs. Pero la primera lección que voy a enseñarte es a guardar respeto a tus superiores y a no poner en duda lo que te enseñan.

Y entonces, sacó la varita de la túnica y apuntó con ella al Gryffindor. Todos los alumnos, boquiabiertos, se volvieron hacia Longbottom a tiempo de ver cómo se caía de la silla, con los músculos de todo el cuerpo en tensión y la cara contraída por el dolor. Alecto Carrow acababa de usar una maldición imperdonable contra uno de sus alumnos en plena clase.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —cometió el error de gritar Parvati Patil —¡Déjelo! ¡Le está haciendo daño!

Carrow cesó la tortura y volvió sus fríos ojos hacia Parvati.

—Nombre —demandó.

—Patil —murmuró ella, con un hilo de voz.

—Parece que no has escuchado bien lo que le dije a tu compañero. Déjame que te limpie los oídos.

Y Alecto Carrow movió de nuevo su varita.

* * *

 **D** raco tenía un plan para vengarse de la sabelotodo. Le había contado a Pansy que, al parecer, Granger tenía pareja para el baile, y ella había reaccionado tal como había esperado.

—¿Que Hermione Pelo Arbusto Granger tiene pareja para el baile del Torneo? —masculló —¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere ir con ella?

—Al parecer es un secreto —comentó Draco, con un tono que pretendía dar a entender que en realidad nada de aquello le interesaba y sólo respondía por satisfacer la curiosidad de su amiga —No se lo ha querido decir ni a sus San Potter y la Comadreja.

—Supongo que su pareja no querrá que se sepa. Es comprensible, yo también querría mantenerlo en secreto si fuese a ir con un cactus así al baile —se mofó Pansy —Me pregunto quién será…

—Ya lo veremos el día del baile… —Draco acompañó sus palabras de un encogimiento de hombros. Pero Pansy no iba a conformarse con eso, y él lo sabía. Contaba con ello.

—De eso nada. Pienso averiguar quién tiene un gusto tan terrible y está tan desesperado —aseguró ella, con un brillo de determinación en la mirada.

Pansy siempre estaba al tanto de los cotilleos, rumores y sucesos de Hogwarts. Tanto era así que alguna vez Blaise se había atrevido a insinuar que era una cotilla, pero ella, lejos de ofenderse, le había respondido que la información era poder.

Así que Draco pensaba dejar que Pansy hiciera el trabajo de investigación y averiguara quién acompañaría a Granger al baile de Navidad y entonces encontraría a ese desgraciado… y se aseguraría de que algo le sucediera unas horas antes de la celebración. Lo petrificaría y metería en un armario de la limpieza, o tal vez le echara un embrujo punzante o crecegranos, que le desfigurara el rostro durante unas horas impidiéndole asistir.

Y después se quedaría contemplando el rostro apenado de Granger, cuando comprendiera que su pareja le había dado plantón por ser una asquerosa sangre sucia y una repelente empollona. Puede que incluso fingiera compadecerse de ella y le pidiera un baile… sólo para reírse en su cara cuando lo aceptara.

Oh, sí, iba a ser una gran noche para él, y pensaba asegurarse de que fuera un desastre para ella. Así aprendería cuál era su lugar.

Sin embargo, a falta de apenas unas semanas para el baile, Pansy todavía no había logrado averiguar quién era el misterioso acompañante de Granger.

—No creo que sea nadie de Gryffindor. Finnigan va con Brown, Thomas con una chica de Hufflepuff, Potter y Weasley con las hermanas Patil… y hasta Longbottom tiene pareja, ¿te lo puedes creer? Va con la chica Weasley. Los gemelos pobretones también tienen acompañantes…. —Pansy mantenía informado a Draco de cada descarte —He pensado que quizás sería ese idiota pomposo de Hufflepuff, Ernie McMillian, pero parece que va con Susan Bones. Casi todo los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de nuestro curso tienen pareja. Obviamente, Slytherin está descartado así que no sé quién puede ser… ¿Tal vez alguien de Beauxbatons? Aunque lo dudo, no sé qué opinan de la pureza de sangre pero parece que en general tienen buen gusto… En cuanto a Durmstrang, no han traído ni a un candidato sangre sucia al Torneo así que ni siquiera lo veo posible…

Draco tuvo que fingir indiferencia antes las divagaciones y especulaciones de Pansy, aunque por dentro ardía de rabia y frustración. ¿Cómo iba a sabotear a la pareja de Granger si no sabía quién era?

Cuando se despertó la mañana del baile de Navidad, Draco afrontó el hecho de que tendría que vengarse de otra manera. Quizás echar polvos de doxy en el ponche de huevo del acompañante de la comelibros para que se pasase la noche vomitando mientras ella lo esperaba sentada y muerta de aburrimiento. O tal vez echarle un encantamiento de confusión para que se desorientara y acabara en las pajareras. En cualquier caso, tendría que improvisar llegado el momento.

Mientras tanto, no pensaba dedicarle un pensamiento más a su plan. A fin de cuentas, él también iba al baile, y pensaba disfrutarlo.

Hogwarts se había engalanado para la ocasión con la mejor decoración navideña que Draco había visto jamás y se rumoreaba que los setos del jardín delantero estaban llenos de hadas que proporcionaban un "entorno romántico". En otras palabras, muchas parejas pensaban perderse en ellos después del banquete y Draco no iba a ser menos.

Había quedado con Pansy junto a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin un poco antes de las 8, hora en que se iniciaría el baile de Navidad. Así que se puso la lujosa túnica que había comprado con sus padres en París y se peinó con esmero.

Vincent y Gregory hicieron lo que pudieron, vistiéndose con túnicas de color verde musgo. Blaise tardó como dos horas más que el resto en arreglarse, mientras que a Theodore le llevó cinco segundos.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, Draco se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común con zancadas grandes y elegantes, consciente de que todo el mundo se volvía a observarle. Había esperando impresionar a Pansy con su entrada triunfal, pero para su disgusto ella todavía no estaba allí. Draco, Vincent y Gregory aguardaron juntos durante más de siete minutos hasta que al final la chica apareció.

Llevaba una túnica rosa palo con volantes, y la cabellera oscura peinada hacia un lado y con mucho volumen. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de emoción mientras se aproximaba a él. Estaba muy guapa y Draco pensó que quizás sería buena idea adelantar la excursión a los setos llenos de hadas.

Cuando Pansy llegó hasta él y tomó la mano que le tendía, Draco le susurró sus planes al oído. Ella soltó una risita y el rubor subió a sus mejillas, mientras salían de la sala común, encabezando un nutrido grupo de Slytherins.

Cuando llegaron al hall, éste estaba a rebosar de alumnos con sus mejores galas. No llevaban allí más de un par de minutos cuando las grandes puertas de roble de Hogwarts se abrieron, dejando paso a Karkarov y su séquito de estudiantes de Durmstrang. Krum iba a la cabeza, llevando del brazo a una chica muy guapa con un vestido azul. Draco no pudo verla detenidamente pero le dio la impresión de que había familiar en ella. ¿De dónde la habría sacado Krum? No parecía de Durmstrang, ¿tal vez era una alumna de Beauxbatons? Quizás también era medio veela, como Delacour.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó y convocó a los campeones y a sus parejas a un lado, mientras indicaba al resto de los allí congregados que entraran al Gran Comedor. Por el camino Draco intentó ver mejor a la chica de azul pero estaba de espaldas a él. Tampoco se olvidó de mirar en rededor en busca de la comelibros y su desafortunada pareja, aunque no tuvo suerte.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido, Granger? —le preguntó a Pansy en voz baja —¿Tú las has visto?

Pero ella sólo le respondió con una seca negación y le dio un leve tirón del brazo para recordarle dónde estaban. Draco cuadró los hombros, alzó la cabeza y se adentró en el Gran Comedor caminando como si todo aquello le perteneciera.

Se sitúo en primera fila para ver desfilar a los campeones y aguardó. Los primeros en entrar fueron Diggory y Cho Chang, seguidos por Delacour y Davies. Después entró Potter con la pobre infeliz de Gryffindor a la que había engañado para que lo acompañara. Y por último, Krum con la misteriosa joven de azul de su brazo.

Quizás fuera una ilusión creada por las capas de vaporosa tela añil que formaban el vestido, pero a Draco le dio la impresión de que la chica flotaba. No era muy alta, pero tampoco baja. Tenía un cuello largo y blanco, que un tirabuzón castaño engalanaba con sencillez, y llevaba el pelo sujeto en un elegante recogido.

Y en cuanto a su cara…

 _Su cara._

Draco sintió cómo toda la sangre huía de su rostro y se le subía a la cabeza. Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos y la respiración se le cortó en seco al reconocerla.

Era Granger.

Era Hermione Granger.

Era la asquerosa sangre sucia.

Sólo que no era asquerosa en absoluto. Estaba cambiada: su aspecto, su pelo, hasta su manera de andar y de moverse era diferente. Esa muchacha que desfilaba con gracia y con una sonrisa tímida en los labios no tenía nada que ver con la rata de biblioteca a la que él quería aguarle la noche.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar nada qué decir, tan sólo se quedó embobado, contemplándola, hasta que Pansy volvió a darle un tirón del brazo, esta vez con más fuerza. Draco se volvió hacia ella atontado, como si acabaran de sacarlo de un dulce sueño. La seca mirada de la chica hizo que se diera cuenta de que probablemente llevaba un rato intentando llamar su atención.

—¡Es Granger! —masculló, furiosa —¡y va del brazo de Krum! ¡Él era su pareja todo este tiempo! ¡No lo entiendo! No tiene ningún sentido, ¿cómo lo habrá hecho?

Pero Draco no contestó. Sus ojos habían vuelto a posarse en Granger, como si ella tuviese un imán. En ese momento los campeones se dirigían a una mesa al fondo del comedor, donde se sentaban los responsables del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

A los pocos segundos, el resto de alumnos buscaron sitio en las docenas de mesas redondas dispuestas por todo el comedor. Draco se dejó guiar por Pansy, todavía un poco aturdido.

La imagen de Granger y su vestido azul parecían habérsele fijado en el cerebro, y ya mirara el elegante mantel que cubría la mesa, la cubertería de oro o el rostro de sus amigos, la Gryffindor se superponía a todo.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que él no era el único sorprendido por el cambio radical de Granger.

—Está rara —sentenció Gregory, sin darle más importancia. Las chuletas con guarnición que acababan de aparecer en su plato reclamaban todo su interés.

—Lo único que ha hecho es peinarse —desdeñó Blaise, que no parecía nada impresionado —Sin esa maraña de zarzas rodeándola, parece otra persona.

—No sé —Pansy no parecía satisfecha con esa explicación —creo que ha usado alguna pócima de belleza. Y un filtro de amor, por descontando, ¿cómo si no habría conseguido que Krum la llevara al baile?

Draco ni siquiera participó en la conversación. Fingió leer la carta del menú con mucha atención, como si el tema del que hablaban le aburriera, y con el parapeto que ésta le ofrecía, miró furtivamente hacia la mesa de los campeones. Granger estaba sentada al lado de Krum y escuchaba con mucha atención algo que éste le decía. El búlgaro no era un buen conversador, Draco lo sabía de primera mano, así que la comelibros debía fingir interés porque le gustaba ese idiota.

La mente parecía funcionarle despacio desde que la había visto pero, poco a poco, Draco iba logrando salir de las brumas. Y al aturdimiento inicial empezó a reemplazarlo una enorme y molesta sensación de… ¿rencor? ¿despecho? ¿ultraje?

No sabía definirlo. Pero aquello estaba mal. Se suponía que iba a arruinarle la noche, que iba a vengarse. Pero en lugar de eso estaba espiándola con disimulo, sintiendo un extraño temblor en las entrañas.

Por alguna razón no parecía capaz de dejar de mirarla, aunque contemplarla le causara un sordo desasosiego. Estaba tan absorto en la contemplación que tardó más de la cuenta en notar que Pansy estaba hablándole. Su mohín de disgusto se había acentuado desde la última vez que Draco le había prestado atención.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es que no vas a cenar nada? —preguntó. Había cierto tono de sospecha en su voz y una muda acusación en su mirada.

Draco se dio cuenta de que todos amigos estaban observándolo, con cara de confusión. Siendo sincero, esa era la expresión habitual de Gregory y Vincent, pero se sintió incómodo ante Blaise, Theo y Pansy, como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debía.

En realidad, contemplar embobado a la sangre sucia, entraba claramente en la lista de cosas que no debía hacer. Así que pidió lo primero que encontró en el menú y tomó la firme determinación de ignorar por completo a Granger.

La cena transcurrió entre animadas conversaciones en las que Draco casi no participó. Sentía la espalda rígida y el cuello tenso, y era consciente por completo de cada uno de sus movimientos. Todo se debía al esfuerzo constante que le suponía tratar de mantenerse atento a lo que sucedía en su mesa, en lugar de desviar la mirada hacia Granger cada tres segundos. Le echó un par de vistazos furtivos a la mesa de los campeones (y todas y cada una de las veces, encontró a la sabelotodo y a Krum enfrascados en una conversación), pero en general consideraba que había logrado su propósito de no prestarle atención.

Pero entonces, Dumbledore se puso en pie y cuando todo el mundo le imitó, el director utilizó su varita para apartar todas las mesas y despejar el gran comedor. Al cabo, Las Brujas de McBeth aparecieron en lo alto de un improvisado escenario y empezaron a tocar una canción lenta para abrir el baile.

Draco se vio arrastrado a la pista por Pansy. Aunque era un buen bailarín (él era bueno en todo lo que hacía), el hecho era que no estaba centrado en el baile. Granger y Krum no estaban muy lejos de ellos, ofreciendo una estampa repugnante.

Él no paraba de pisarla y ella no dejaba de sonreír, como si que el hecho de que un búlgaro torpe y pesado le machacara los pies fuese de lo más agradable. De vez en cuando, la sujetaba por la cintura y la alzaba en el aire, haciendo que su vaporoso vestido pareciese flotar como el pelo de una sirena bajo el mar. Y cuando volvía a posarla en el suelo, sus manos se detenían más de lo necesario en la cintura de Granger que, sin su holgada túnica, parecía fina y esbelta.

Draco se preguntó qué pasaría si aplastara las manos de Krum y le rompiera los dedos. Le gustaría ver cómo atraparía la snitch entonces, cómo aprovecharía la música para tocar a Hermione Granger.

—¡Auch! —gimió Pansy —¡Has vuelto a pisarme! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Draco?

Draco la miró como si hubiese olvidado por completo el hecho de que él también estaba bailando con alguien. Era evidente que Pansy estaba enfadada y a juzgar por su comentario, Draco la había pisado más de una vez sin darse cuenta.

Aquello le hizo espabilar. Si no se controlaba, Pansy empezaría a sospechar, así que aunque todo lo que le apetecía era quedarse parado cerca de Krum y Granger, vigilando lo que hacían, debía comportarse como si le importaran un pimiento.

Mejor dicho: debían importarle un pimiento. ¿Por qué le obsesionaba tanto lo que Granger hiciera o dejase de hacer con ese mentecato? Por él podían casarse y tener todos los hijos cejijuntos que quisieran.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidió concentrar toda su atención en Pansy. La cosa fue bien durante dos o tres canciones más, y luego las Brujas de McBeth pasaron a su repertorio más rockero y todo el mundo empezó a saltar y brincar, con lo que se convirtieron en una masa confusa en la que le resultó imposible mantener localizada a Granger.

Cuando Draco consideró que ya se había despeinado lo suficiente, le dijo a Pansy que se sentaran y descansaran un rato, así que aunque ella no parecía muy feliz con la idea, volvieron a su antigua mesa. Gregory y Vincent no se habían movido de allí y todavía seguían comiendo y bebiendo ponche de huevo. Blaise había desaparecido con una chica de Beauxbatons y Theodore y Daphne regresaban en ese momento con bebidas para todos.

Draco se dejó caer en una silla, fingiendo estar mucho más cansado de lo que en realidad se sentía, y lanzó una mirada a la pista por encima de su copa llena de ponche. En ese momento vio a Krum y a Granger caminando hacia la salida del Gran Comedor de la mano.

¿Irían a los jardines? Si era así, resultaba bastante obvio cuáles eran las intenciones de Krum. Ese maldito traidor a la sangre.

Draco esperó lo que consideraba un tiempo prudencial y se levantó de su asiento como si le hubiesen pinchado en el trasero con una chincheta. Le tendió el brazo a Pansy, que se levantó de inmediato, pensando que iban a bailar.

Pero en lugar de guiarla hacia la pista de baile, se encaminó hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella, confusa.

—¿Tú que crees? —replicó Draco, forzando una sonrisa que esperaba que fuese lo bastante elocuente. Por la manera en que el rostro de Pansy se iluminó con una sonrisa de complicidad, diría que lo había sido.

Los dos atravesaron el hall en silencio, aunque no eran los únicos. Fuera hacía bastante frío (al fin y al cabo, estaban en plenas Navidades) pero los setos a los que se dirigía un discreto reguero de alumnos, no estaban demasiado lejos.

Draco estiró el cuello e intentó encontrar a Krum y Granger, pero después de dar un par de vueltas sin resultados, y notando la impaciencia de Pansy, se vio obligado a detenerse y buscar un lugar donde acomodarse.

Había llegado el momento que había anticipado tanto tiempo, aunque a decir verdad, la mayor parte de su interés en él se había desvanecido. Pero tenían un discreto hueco entre un seto, tenuemente iluminados por la luz que emitían las danzantes hadas que planeaban sin descanso por el jardín, y Pansy se acurrucaba contra él, toda enormes ojos oscuros y labios entreabiertos.

No iba a dejar que Granger le quitara eso.

Draco no estaba nervioso, sólo expectante, cuando se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Sus bocas, cerradas en un inicio, empezaron a tantearse poco a poco. Él giró el rostro sobre Pansy, ella le echó las manos al cuello y se estrechó contra él.

Uno de los dos, Draco no estaba seguro de quién, separó los labios y, moviéndose a tientas, adentró la lengua en su boca.

Entonces las manos de Pansy en su cuello cambiaron. Se volvieron más pequeñas y solidas, y sus labios más tiernos. Y cuando las puntas de su cabello le rozaron una mejilla, se habían convertido en un tirabuzón castaño. Frente a los párpados apretados de Draco, el rostro de su pareja mutaba y se volvía menos redondeado, con facciones más suaves y cejas menos pronunciadas. Los ojos que se cerraban frente a los suyos, el suspiro ahogado que Draco respiró, eran los de Hermione Granger.

Y ahora sí, se sintió nervioso. Agradeció estar sentado porque las rodillas empezaron a temblarle, leve pero insistentemente. Apoyó las manos en la cintura de Hermione y deseó que aquello no se acabase nunca, que durase para siempre. Que ella se acercara un poco más, que se estremeciera contra él, que susurrase su nombre al oído.

Cuando al fin se apartaron, Draco estaba sin respiración y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó sus labios húmedos y se quedó allí, congelada, al encontrar el rostro de Pansy, devolviéndole el gesto.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender qué había pasado: había sido ella todo el tiempo.

Su mente… su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

Había imaginado que besaba a Granger. Había fantaseado con ello. La idea lo aterró y de pronto sintió frío, y al mismo tiempo mucho calor, y le dio la impresión de que las hadas luminosas se habían transformado en un enjambre que volaba furiosamente a su alrededor, mareándolo.

Aquello no tenía sentido.

Era culpa de Granger. Maldito fuera su estúpido pelo recogido, su estúpido vestido azul y su estúpida sonrisa perfecta. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Lo había embrujado? ¿Le había echado un filtro de amor en la bebida?

El shock comenzó a dar paso al enfado y luego al pánico, cuando se dio cuenta de que Pansy le estaba hablando y él ni siquiera podía escucharla. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para disimular las violentas sensaciones que estaba experimentando y la besó de nuevo.

Esta vez puso todos sus esfuerzos en no pensar en Granger. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y se obligó a visualizar el rostro de Pansy. Y lo consiguió. Era como si la comelibros siguiera en el fondo de su mente, como el poso al final de un vaso de hidromiel que no quería apurar, pero en líneas generales era muy consciente de quién era la chica a la que estaba besando. Quizás por eso, en lugar de alterarse más, su pulso se normalizó y comenzó a recuperar el dominio de sí mismo.

No estaba poniendo el alma en ese beso, como sí había hecho antes, pero a decir verdad Pansy no parecía estar notándolo. Draco perdió la noción del tiempo así que no podría precisar cuánto estuvieron besándose cobijados por aquel seto, pero al cabo escucharon rumores de pasos, risas y la voz seca de Snape, y se dieron cuenta de que estaba rondando el jardín y echando la bronca a los alumnos que se encontraba allí en actitud cariñosa.

Así que Draco y Pansy se apartaron y salieron corriendo entre las risitas nerviosas de ella. No creía que Snape fuese demasiado duro con ellos, pero tampoco le seducía la idea de que el profesor viera o sospechara lo que habían estado haciendo.

Entraron de nuevo al calor del Gran Comedor, que ya se había quedado medio vacío. Las Brujas de McBeth habían acabado su concierto, así que la velada estaba amenizada por la música que sonaba desde una radio mágica amplificada. Faltaban varios de los profesores. Vincent y Gregory ya se habían ido.

Krum y Granger estaban junto a la mesa de las bebidas. Ella tomaba ponche en pequeños sorbos y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Draco estaba seguro de que habían pasado un buen rato haciéndose arrumacos en el jardín y la idea lo puso furioso.

Acompañó a Pansy hasta la mesa en la que habían cenado, donde Theodore, Daphne y Millicent Bullstrode charlaban, y luego se excusó, diciendo que traería bebidas. Pero cuando se acercaba a la mesa del ponche de huevo, vio que Krum y Granger abandonaban el Gran Comedor.

¿Irían a darse el lote de nuevo? La idea inflamó su ira y cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había salido del comedor detrás de ellos. Se detuvo en seco al verlos parados al pie de la escalinata que daba al primer piso y se ocultó tras uno de los doce árboles de Navidad que llenaban el hall para poder espiarles sin ser visto.

Desde donde estaba apenas podía oír lo que decían (sólo distinguía el brusco acento de Krum triturando las palabras) pero sí podía verlos, así que pudo presenciar cómo él le besó la mano a Granger a modo de despedida.

Después se alejó y salió de Hogwarts, seguramente en dirección al barco donde dormían los alumnos de Durmstrang y su director. Pero Granger no hizo lo propio de manera inmediata, sino que se quedó parada en lo alto del primer peldaño de la escalera, con una sonrisa muy boba en el rostro. Incluso le pareció oírla suspirar.

Y se dio cuenta de que ese era su momento, de que aún tenía una última oportunidad para intentar arruinarle la noche. Podría burlarse de ella, hacerla dudar de su aspecto _("¿Qué se supone que te has hecho en el pelo? ¿Es esto lo que pasa cuando tratas de peinarte? No me extraña que ni te molestes en intentarlo a diario_ ") o acusarla de haber conseguido que Krum la invitara al baile con malas artes (" _Dime, Granger, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Le echaste un encantamiento aturdidor? ¿Te aprovechaste de su desconocimiento del idioma? ¿Le ocultaste acaso que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia?_ "). Quizás no lograra fastidiarle la velada tanto como había planeado, pero estaba seguro de que podría conseguir que se retirara con un mal sabor de boca.

Y se lo merecía. No olvidaba cómo lo había humillado fingiendo que Moody estaba cerca, ni el bofetón que le había dado hacía solo unos meses. Tampoco la indiferencia con la que acostumbraba a castigarlo, ni la manera en que le había amargado la esperada noche y su momento en el jardín con Pansy sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Pero tenía una razón nueva y más importante para vengarse de ella: la manera en que parecía habérsele colado en la mente, bajo la piel, desde que la había visto entrar en el Gran Comedor del brazo de Krum.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo pensar y sentir cosas que no debería provocarle una sangre sucia. Si Pansy se enteraba, si cualquiera de sus amigos lo supiera, si aquello llegase a oídos de sus padres…

Tenía mil y unas razones para salir de su escondite e insultar a Granger, para tratar de resquebrajar la nube de felicidad en la que parecía flotar, para intentar apagar su brillo.

Y, sin embargo, por algún motivo que desconocía no pudo hacerlo. Y se limitó a quedarse allí, escondido tras un árbol como un idiota, espiando la sonrisa de la chica más inalcanzable y prohibida para él, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y desapareció al final de las escaleras.

* * *

¿Es impresión mía o todo se ha puesto muy triste al final?  
La verdad es que me he puesto muy intensita con esta parte, pero esta es mi versión de lo que pasó la noche del baile. He hecho un poco de trampas y he combinados cosas tanto del libro como de la película, a conveniencia.

Espero que, ahora sí, en el próximo capítulo logre dejar finiquitados los acontecimientos del 4º libro, ¡no es culpa mía que esté tan lleno de Dramione!. En la relectura he ido marcando cada escena dramione con post it y parece aquello un alfiletero de papeles de colores xD

Por otro lado, tampoco quería dejar de lado la parte del presente y me parece interesante contar todas esas cosas que nos perdimos de Hogwarts porque Harry se pasó el 7º libro paseando por bosques y buscando horrorcruxes. ¿Cómo eran las clases de Estudios muggles? ¿Tuvo Draco que torturara a algún alumno? ¿Cómo surgió la resistencia? etc, etc. Espero que este fic me permita mostrar un poco de mi headcanon al respecto.

Pero sobre todo espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, ¡ya me diréis qué os ha parecido!

Con mucho cariño,

 **Dry**

 **PD:** ¡Feliz años! (¿Hasta cuándo es correcto decir feliz año?)

 **PD2** : A raíz de algo que ha pasado recientemente, os recuerdo que no permito que otras personas publiquen mis fics y que sólo los publico aquí y en AO3 (con el mismo nick). Si veis por ahí (especialmente en Wattpad que parece haberse vuelto un sospechoso habitual en estos temas) alguno de mis fics, me den crédito o no, os pido que por favor me aviséis. Las recomendaciones son bienvenidas y muy agradecidas, pero las publicaciones no autorizadas no.

 **PD3:** ¡No he dejado Draco responde, pero soy desastrosa y no puedo centrarme en dos fics a la vez. Pero prometo intentar actualizarlo proximamente!

 **PD4:** Deja un review para ir a uno de los setos del jardin con Draco ;)))))


	6. Capítulo VI

Os pido perdón por el retraso. Me he quedado atascada o falta de inspiración en varios momentos y llevo, literalmente, un mes intentando escribir la última escena.

Para compensar, el capítulo es bastante largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y muchas gracias por la paciencia :)

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 _I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad_

 _But I won't let this build up inside of me  
But I won't let this build up inside of me_

 **L** a segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos tuvo lugar una soleada mañana de febrero. Los alumnos y demás espectadores se acomodaron en unas gradas instaladas a tal efecto junto al lago, donde al parecer se iba a desarrollar el evento.

Draco no tenía muy claro de qué iba todo aquello, pero la cosa empezó bien. Los campeones legítimos charlaban con los miembros del jurado, pero no había rastro de Harry Potter por ninguna parte.

—Se ha rendido antes de empezar —conjeturó Draco —Ni siquiera va a presentarse.

—Después de salvarse por los pelos en la primera prueba, habrá decidido ahorrarse el bochorno de hacer el ridículo en público —coincidió Pansy —Es comprensible.

Draco no podía creerse lo bien que estaban yendo las cosas. Los miembros del jurado cada vez estaban más nerviosos por la ausencia del cuatro ojos, mientras que los otros campeones se movían con inquietud y miraban hacia Hogwarts por encima del hombro, esperanzados ante la idea de haberse quitado un rival de en medio.

Sin embargo, Draco debió suponer que aquello era demasiado bonito para ser real porque cuando faltaban apenas dos minutos para las nueve y media, hora en que daría comienzo la prueba, Potter apareció corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Al parecer había encontrado el coraje que necesitaba para presentarse a la prueba en el último momento.

Pero Draco no se desanimó: tenía un porcentaje de probabilidades bastante alto de presencial cómo el calamar gigante devoraba a Potter. Casi era mejor así.

Bagman se dedicó a colocar a los campeones a la orilla del lago, guardando una distancia de unos tres metros sobre ellos, y cuando todos estuvieron listos hizo sonar el silbato dando comienzo a la prueba.

Krum, Diggory y Delacour se sumergieron en el lago de inmediato, pero Potter se quedó inmóvil un rato con el agua hasta las rodillas.

—Miradlo —se mofó Blaise —se ha presentado a la prueba sin tener ni idea de qué hacer.

Draco se aseguró de reírse en voz muy alta, aunque su carcajada se perdió en el eco de la multitud: la gran mayoría de los presentes estaban riéndose también. De pronto Potter empezó a toser y se llevó las manos al cuello, mientras su cara adquiría un tono azulado. Parecía que estaba ahogándose, lo cual era bastante imposible teniendo en cuenta que su cabeza estaba fuera del agua.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Vincent, con la boca llena de magdalenas que había birlado de la mesa durante el desayuno.

Pero aquello no duró demasiado. Potter se lanzó de cabeza al agua y desapareció, cómo habían hecho el resto. Todos aguardaron en tensión, conteniendo la respiración durante cerca de un minuto. Pero cuando se hizo evidente que Potter no regresaba a la superficie en busca de oxígeno, Draco dio por sentado que había encontrado la manera de no ahogarse bajo el agua. Aunque, también cabía la posibilidad de que el calamar gigante lo hubiera usado de tentempié.

En cualquier caso, la prueba no prometía ser tan interesante como la primera, porque los espectadores no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando bajo el agua.

Para amenizarles la espera, Ludo Bagman se puso a explicar con todo lujo de detalles en qué consistía el reto de los campeones esta vez. Dijo que a cada uno de ellos le correspondía un rehén que debían de rescatar de las sirenas que habitaban en el fondo del lago. Luego recitó el poema que cantaba el huevo dorado que cada campeón había robado a una dragona furiosa en la primera prueba. Hizo especial hincapié en la parte que aludía a que a cada campeón le había sido sustraída "la persona a la que más valora". Tenían una hora para rescatarla o de lo contrario no superarían la prueba. Además, daban a entender que, cumplido el plazo, los secuestrados se quedarían atrapados para siempre.

—¿Quiénes creéis que son los rehenes de los campeones? —preguntó Pansy.

—No hay duda de que el San Potter es la Comadreja —aseguró Draco —son prácticamente novios.

Bagman no tardó en confirmar la hipótesis de Draco. El rehén de Potter era Ronald Weasley, la de Cedric Diggory era Cho Chang, y en el caso de Delacour se trataba de su hermana pequeña, Gabrielle.

—Y para el campeón búlgaro —prosiguió Bagman —la persona más preciada es Hermione Granger, brillante alumna de Hogwarts. Como siempre dice Crouch, precisamente la creación de lazos entre las distintas comunidades mágicas es uno de los propósitos del Torneo. Parece que, en ese aspecto, Krum lleva ventaja al resto de campeones… —y acabó su discurso con un guiño muy exagerado dirigido al público.

Draco se sintió como si le hubiesen metido la cabeza bajo el agua sin previo aviso. Se quedó paralizado, agarrotado y con la mente embotada durante unos instantes.

—¿La sangre sucia? —balbució Pansy, absolutamente horrorizada. Desde el baile, ella había estado muy atenta a todos los rumores sobre Krum y Granger. No se los había visto juntos de nuevo, así que se habían convencido de que la comelibros se había servido de un filtro de amor para conseguir ser la pareja de Krum en Navidad. Descubrir que la relación había seguido adelante y que, al parecer, era lo bastante seria como para que los organizadores del torneo hubieran considerado a Granger la prenda idónea para motivar a Krum a superar la prueba, fue como si el colacuerno húngaro le hubiese dado un coletazo a Draco en toda la cara.

Su ira resultó tan repentina como intensa.

Así que el palurdo de Krum no sólo había cometido la desfachatez de llevar al baile a Granger, sino que además era la persona que más le importaba aunque apenas la conocía. Y el muy sinvergüenza había tenido los redaños necesarios para seguir sentándose a la mesa de Slytherin como si nada. Todo ese tiempo.

Draco se sentía… traicionado. Sí, esa era la palabra. Pensaba que Krum era otra clase de persona y le había decepcionado fijándose en alguien como Hermione Granger. Esperaba más de él.

Había empezado a perdonarle lo del baile, porque a fin de cuentas era muy probable que la sabelotodo hubiese usado un filtro de amor, además de unos cuantos litros de pociones de belleza. Eso era lo único que explicaba su aspecto aquella noche y que se le hubiera venido a la mente mientras besaba a Pansy. Pero al día siguiente había vuelto al pelo imposible, la pose encorvada bajo el peso de su mochila y el rostro mundano e insípido de la Hermione Granger de siempre, y Draco comprendió que todo había sido un embrujo momentáneo.

No había vuelto a pensar en ella mientras besaba a Pansy. Y Krum tampoco debería haberlo hecho. Pero, después de todo, sólo era un asqueroso traidor a la sangre.

Mientras él trataba de digerir su rabia y volvía a regurgitarla una y otra vez, sus amigos estaban comentando el tema. Draco los veía gesticular y mover los labios, pero era incapaz de entender nada de lo que decían. No dejaba de mirar la superficie del lago como si esperase que Krum apareciera en cualquier momento llevando a una agradecida Granger en los brazos.

— …Durmstrang está tan podrido como Hogwarts. Si su alumno estrella confraterniza con una sangre sucia, podemos hacernos una idea de cómo funciona el colegio —aseveró Blaise, lanzando una mirada altiva a los alumnos del instituto nórdico.

—Intentemos ver el lado bueno —propuso Pansy, aunque parecía tan molesta como él —Si Krum fracasa, a lo mejor nos libramos para siempre de la empollona.

Draco ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad. Las pruebas del torneo eran peligrosas, no sólo para los campeones sino para cualquiera que se viera envuelto en ellas. Quién sabía qué clase de criaturas peligrosas moraban en las profundidades del lago, además del calamar gigante y las sirenas.

—No creeréis que lo del mensaje de las sirenas va en serio, ¿verdad? —masculló, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que en ediciones anteriores del Torneo ha muerto gente —respondió Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pero eran participantes —apostilló Theodore.

La verdad era que a Draco le parecía poco probable que los organizadores del Torneo fuesen a permitir que le sucediera algo a los rehenes. Sabía que Dumbledore nunca lo consentiría pero aun así… Aun así el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

—Una chica puede soñar, ¿no?

Draco asintió porque Pansy tenía razón. Debería desearle lo peor a Granger en lugar de… ¿en lugar de qué? ¿Qué sentía exactamente respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo?

—Ojalá se la coma el calamar gigante —farfulló.

Furioso, se sentía furioso.

—A ella, al imbécil de Krum, a Pipi Potter, al Pobretón… a todos.

—No me importaría que Delacour se salvará —opinó Blaise, con los ojos fijos en el lago.

—Es muy guapa —añadió Gregory, que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca para nada más que para engullir ranas de chocolate.

Pansy puso cara de haberse comido una Gragea de Bertie Bott son sabor a vómito. Como el tema de conversación había dejado de interesarle, enseguida guió la charla hacia lo que estaría sucediendo debajo del agua y el tipo de peligros que los campeones podrían encontrarse.

Draco apenas les prestó atención. El corazón había dejado de palpitarle a toda velocidad, pero no podía evitar mirar el gran reloj situado tras la tribuna de los miembros del jurado aproximadamente cada dos minutos.

Cuando faltaban un cuarto de hora para que se acabara el tiempo, una sirena apareció cerca de la orilla. Dumbledore se acercó rápidamente a hablar con ella. Al parecer había sucedido algo, porque dos machos de su especie llegaron por detrás de ella llevando en brazos a Fleur Delacour.

—¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse! —se apresuró a asegurar Ludo Bagman, ante el ruidoso zumbido de toda la multitud comentando lo ocurrido —La señorita Delacour ha sido herida por unos Grindylows y será llevada a la carpa médica donde se recuperará enseguida.

La enfermera Pomfrey saliendo corriendo de una tienda blanca colocada detrás de la tribuna, cargada con una enorme manta gris. Dumbledore se metió en el lago hasta las rodillas para ayudar a Delacour a salir. Madame Maxine, le quitó la manta a Pomfrey y corrió a echársela a su campeona por encima de los hombros.

Aunque Draco estaba demasiado lejos para oír lo que decía, estaba claro que la francesa no quería retirarse de la prueba a pesar de estar herida. Parecía estar llorando, presa de un ataque de nervios, y se volvía continuamente hacia el lago. Sin embargo, Pomfrey y la directora de Beauxbatons la obligaron a entrar en la carpa médica de la que no volvió a salir hasta que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que expirara el plazo.

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud. Todo el jurado se puso en pie y se acercó a la orilla, acompañados de una alterada Delacour. Unos instantes después, Bagman utilizó un hechizo para amplificar su voz y anunciar que el plazo estipulado acababa de cumplirse.

Ningún campeón había llegado a tiempo. Todo el público empezó a murmurar, especulando sobre qué pasaría a continuación, hasta que la cabeza rubia de Cedric Diggory rompió la calma superficie del lago. Llevaba a una desfallecida Cho Chang colgada de un brazo, que se despertó enseguida, de manera que ambos nadaron hacia la orilla entre los aplausos del público.

Hasta Draco se unió, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo. A fin de cuentas, Diggory era el legítimo campeón de Hogwarts y no había ido al baile con una sangre sucia, así que podía perdonarle momentáneamente el hecho de pertenecer a Hufflepuff.

El siguiente campeón sólo se hizo esperar un tres o cuatro minutos, y su aparición fue acompañada de exclamaciones y chillidos del público. Hasta Draco tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver a un tiburón con brazos humanos sosteniendo a Granger, que estaba inconsciente.

—¡Es Krum! —exclamó Pansy, señalándolos con un dedo. Si llevaba a Granger, ese híbrido monstruoso sólo podía ser él.

—Krum ha hecho una transformación parcial —observó Theodore con interés.

Aunque la terrible cabeza de tiburón, los ojos redondos y fieros y los enormes dientes de tiburón atraían todas las miradas del público, Draco no perdía ojo de Granger. Tenía el pelo empapado y pegado al cráneo, lo que hacía que su cabeza pareciera anormalmente pequeña, y estaba muy pálida. A esa distancia, parecía muerta.

Draco contuvo el aliento de manera inconsciente. ¿Se habría ahogado?

¿Era posible?

Sin embargo, Granger pronto volvió en sí, aunque tardó más que Cho Chang. Para entonces, Krum ya había recuperado su apariencia normal (lo que no suponía una gran mejora, en opinión de Draco) y estaba acariciando la mejilla de su rehén para tratar de despertarla.

Ella parpadeó pesadamente, aturdida, pero luego le sonrió. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y Krum insistió en que Pomfrey se encargara de Granger antes de atenderle a él.

Draco, que se había puesto de pie en algún momento que no era capaz de recordar, se dejó caer en su asiento, agotado de repente. Era como si toda la adrenalina hubiese desaparecido de su cuerpo después de bajar en picado a vuelo de escoba desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts.

No se movió hasta que, poco después, Potter salió a la superficie con un bulto de cada brazo. Uno era la Comadreja y el otro una niña de pelo plateado que sólo podía ser la hermana de Delacour. La campeona francesa y Granger echaron correr hacia la orilla para recibirlos y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir.

—Vaya, Potter no ha muerto —comentó Blaise, limpiándose una invisible mota de polvo de la manga de su túnica, como si todo aquello le aburriera.

—Al menos ha llegado el último —dijo Pansy —Ha tardado mucho más que el resto, seguro que el jurado le da una puntuación baja.

Pero Draco no las tenía todas consigo. Sabía muy bien que, estando Dumbledore en el tribunal, se las apañaría para decantar la balanza a favor de Potter. Inventaría alguna excusa heroica que justificara su retraso. Convencería al resto de que su inutilidad y falta de talento eran en realidad un síntoma de nobleza mágica o algo por el estilo, y Potter saldría ganador de la prueba.

Draco ya había presenciado un par de jugarretas del estilo por parte de Dumbledore. Nunca olvidaría su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando el director les arrebató la Copa de las Casas en el último minuto dando un montón de puntos a Potter y a sus amigos por saber atarse bien los cordones y llevarse la comida a la boca sin meterse la cuchara en la nariz.

Sus temores demostraron estar bien fundados porque después de que Dumbledore sostuviera una conversación con la jefa de las sirenas, reunió a los miembros del tribunal antes de que Ludo Bagman anunciara las puntuaciones. Cuando el exjugador de quidditch anunció los resultados, Potter fue el segundo mejor posicionado, sólo por detrás de Cedric Diggory. Incluso obtuvo mayor puntuación que Krum, que había llegado mucho antes que él.

El búlgaro no parecía nada contento y lanzaba miradas de reojo a Granger, que estaba demasiado ocupada felicitando a Potter para darse cuenta. Por un instante, Draco experimentó una oleada de simpatía por él. Pero cuando Krum le puso una mano en la cintura y le susurró algo al oído y Granger asintió, repentinamente sonrojada, a Draco se le pasó.

Mientras bajaba las gradas a zancadas, deseando alejarse de allí, se descubrió incapaz de decidir si odiaba más a Potter o a Krum.

* * *

Aquel ya no era el Hogwarts en el que Draco había llegado a ser feliz. Ni siquiera el Hogwarts en el que había envejecido varios años en un solo curso, preocupado por la misión que debía cumplir. Y, desde luego, no era el refugio seguro que había esperado encontrar.

Había estado tan ansioso por abandonar su casa y llevarse con él sus recuerdos que no se había parado a pensar en cómo sería ese curso escolar, en cómo afectaría Voldemort al colegio.

En el fondo, no era tan distinto de Malfoy Manor. Seguía habiendo mortífagos y la presencia del señor oscuro era omnipresente: resultaba imposible obviar que había vuelto y controlaba el castillo, aunque nadie hablara de ello abiertamente. Los panfletos informativos sobre la pureza de sangre llenaban los corchos y paneles Hogwarts. Nuevas normas y decretos se anunciaban a diario, recordando a la Suma Inquisidora. Snape seguía su línea en varios asuntos: por ejemplo, prohibió las reuniones de más de dos alumnos fuera de las salas comunes. Además, después de su primera clase con Alecto Carrow, era un secreto a voces que las maldiciones imperdonables eran un método aceptable para imponer disciplina a los alumnos.

El resto de profesores estaban serios y cariacontecidos. Incluso Flitwick impartía sus clases con desgana y era habitual que se quedara ensimismado mirando por la ventana con expresión triste. McGonagall solía echarle miradas furiosas a Snape cada vez que miraba a su derecha y lo veía sentado en el sitio que siempre había ocupado Dumbledore en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Por su parte, Slughorn había perdido peso y parecía un globo medio desinflado. Y la profesora Trewlaney no bajaba jamás de su torre, como si quisiera evitar a los Carrow. Hagrid era el único que no ofrecía un aspecto abatido, aunque Draco apenas lo había visto ya que no iba a comer con el resto de los profesores.

Pero los docentes no eran los únicos que acusaban los cambios. El ambiente general entre los alumnos también era muy diferente. Slytherin y Ravenclaw tendían a llevarse bien, y tampoco había animosidad con los Hufflepuffs (al menos no en ambos sentidos). Sin embargo, a Draco le daba la impresión de que Slytherin estaba más aislado que nunca.

Parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta, porque la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa estaban demasiado satisfechos con el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas para fijarse en algo más. Pero Draco lo veía: las miradas de velado rencor cuando cruzaban un pasillo, el modo en el que las otras casas se movían en grupitos cuando pasaban cerca de ellos o cómo apartaban sutilmente sus pupitres cuando compartían clase para guardar las máximas distancias.

Eran sólo detalles sin importancia. A él debería traerle sin cuidado, pero lo cierto era que se sentía más solo que nunca, incluso que durante el curso anterior. Seguía rodeado de Vincent y Gregory pero estaba descubriendo nuevas facetas en ellos que no le gustaban, sobre todo en el primero. Pequeños conatos de iniciativa que nunca habían mostrado; gestos que revelaban una crueldad en la que no había reparado antes. E incluso en alguna ocasión, algo parecido a una respuesta impertinente hacia él que Draco decidía pasar por alto con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Por su parte, Pansy no era una compañía más agradable. Siempre le había gustado estar al tanto de las cosas que sucedían en Hogwarts, pero ese curso parecía haber hecho su misión principal manejar toda la información posible sobre lo que sucedía tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Eso significaba que conocía y difundía todos los rumores que corrían en esos tiempos, muchos de ellos relacionados con Harry Potter y, por extensión, con Hermione Granger.

Draco se quedaba paralizado y sentía que el poco color que le quedaba abandonada su cara cada vez que oía hablar del tema. Se decía que Ronald Weasley había enfermado de spattergroit y que por eso no había vuelto a la escuela a pesar de que su hermana sí lo había hecho. Potter, por lo visto, había huido del país y no pensaba regresar jamás, pues sabía que no era rival para Lord Voldemort.

En cuanto a Granger, eran varias las teorías que se manejaban. Un alumno de sexto curso cuyo padre trabajaba en el Ministerio aseguraba a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo que Granger había sido llevada ante la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles y encarcelada en Azkaban. Otros apostaban por una más que posible fuga al extranjero (tal vez a la India o Tailandia) en calidad de amiga o novia de Harry Potter (según a quién le preguntaras).

Había quien creía que estaba oculta en algún sitio, leyéndose todos los libros que caían en sus manos a la espera de encontrar en ellos alguna manera de derrotar al señor oscuro.

A pesar de saber que no eran una fuente fiable de información (estaban controlados por el Ministerio, y por ende por el señor oscuro), Draco tomó la costumbre de leer _El profeta_ cada mañana, en busca de cualquier alusión a Granger o, en su defecto, a Potter.

Pero nunca había nada. Invariablemente, Draco acababa cerrando el periódico con una mezcla de decepción y alivio, y después sus ojos vagaban al lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor donde Granger solía sentarse y que ahora estaba vacío. Entonces se preguntaba dónde estaría ella en ese momento o si se encontraría bien.

Y día tras día los elfos domésticos recogían el plato de su desayuno, casi sin probar.

* * *

 **C** on el mes de marzo y la subida de las temperaturas, también llegó un nuevo artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre los amoríos de Granger. Draco lo descubrió a través de Pansy quien le tendió _Corazón de Bruja_ que acababa de llegarle por correo, abierto por la página diecisiete.

—Lee —le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los ojos de Draco se deslizaron hacia el titular de un artículo llamado " _La pena secreta de Harry Potter_ ", en el que se describía a Granger como una mujer fatal sin corazón que había traicionado a Harry, corriendo hacia los brazos de la estrella del quidditch búlgara.

La periodista ponía en entredicho que Granger hubiese atraído el interés de los dos chicos por méritos propios apoyándose en el testimonio de Pansy, quien aseguraba que la Gryffindor era tan fea como capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso.

—¿Qué te parece? —insistió ella, al ver que Draco se quedaba mirando fijamente la revista sin pronunciarse.

—La parte de que Krum ha invitado a Granger a Bulgaria y que "nunca ha sentido algo así por ninguna otra chica" también es cosa tuya, ¿no? —preguntó.

La expresión de satisfacción mezclada con impaciencia desapareció del rostro de Pansy. Miró a Draco de una manera que no le gustó nada, de un modo en que nunca lo había mirado. Como si… como si sospechara que él hubiera hecho algo terrible.

—No, no lo es —dijo, tras una larga pausa.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde demonios lo ha sacado Skeeter? No creerás que eso es cierto, ¿no? —insistió Draco.

Pansy lo observó con frialdad y se encogió de hombros. No hizo ningún comentario más sobre el artículo ni sobre nada en absoluto, y cargó su tenedor de huevos revueltos con rabia.

Draco no entendía su reacción, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Sólo podía darle vueltas a la parte de la columna de Skeeter por la que había preguntado a su amiga. ¿Era verdad que Krum había invitado a Granger a pasar el verano con él? ¿Y qué había dicho ella?

Volvió a leer el artículo buscando la respuesta de la sabelotodo, pero si Skeeter la conocía, no la desvelaba.

Luego, sus ojos vagaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Granger desayunaba con tranquilidad. Lo más probable era que no se hubiera enterado todavía de lo sucedido. ¿Qué pensaría cuando leyera el artículo?

Después del desayuno tenían clase de Pociones. Cuando Draco llegó hasta allí, con Vincent y Gregory, Pansy estaba junto a la puerta con varias de sus amigas. Sostenía _Corazón de Bruja_ entre las manos y lanzó a Draco una mirada desafiante.

—Voy a enseñárselo a Granger —dijo, como esperando que él la contradijera. Pero Draco no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Es más, se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría ella. Eso le daría pistas sobre si lo de su visita a Bulgaria para ver a Krum era sólo una más de las invenciones disparatadas de Skeeter. Draco ya casi se había convencido de ello, pero no estaría de más asegurarse.

De manera que cuando el trío dorado hizo acto de presencia, él ya había tomado sitio para no perderse nada del espectáculo.

—¡ _A lo mejor encuentras aquí algo de tu interés, Granger!_ —espetó Pansy, y arrojó la revista a las manos de la Gryffindor. Ella lo tomó, sorprendida, pero la aparición de Snape hizo que Draco tuviera que contener su curiosidad unos minutos más.

Cuando todos hubieran entrado en el aula y Snape se puso a escribir los ingredientes que necesitaban para preparar la nueva poción en la pizarra, Granger sacó el ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_ de debajo de su pupitre y se puso a leerlo con disimulo. Potter y Weasley apretaron las cabezas junto a ella, haciendo lo propio.

Draco no se perdió detalle, esperando ver su reacción y encontrar en ella algo que desmintiera las palabras de Skeeter. Granger leía el artículo con expresión de aturdimiento, como si no entendiera nada. Se había quedado paralizada, mientras Potter y Weasley decían algo en voz demasiado baja para que él la oyera.

Entonces ella soltó una risotada, como si todo aquello la divirtiera mucho. Draco experimentó un intenso acceso de alivio: aquello sólo podía significar que la información de Rita Skeeter carecía de todo fundamento, al menos en lo relativo a su relación con Krum.

Sintiéndose observada, Granger sonrió con sarcasmo y saludó con gesto a Pansy y sus amigas. Era evidente que todo aquel artículo era un disparate.

Así que, de mucho mejor humor, Draco se concentró en preparar su poción. Los escarabajos se le habían acabado hacía un par de días y como se había olvidado de escribir a casa para pedir a sus padres que repusieran sus existencias, no le quedó más remedio que ir al armario de ingredientes comunitario al que recurrían los alumnos que no podían costearse componentes de la mejor calidad.

Estaba abriendo la tapa del tarro de los escarabajos cuando escuchó la voz de Granger susurrando.

—…. _quiero decir… ¿cómo se habrá enterado de que Viktor Krum me ha invitado a visitarlo este verano?_

A Draco se le escurrió el tarro de escarabajos de las manos, que se rompió, llenando el suelo de esquirlas de vidrio e insectos disecados. Como había dejado su varita en la mesa, tuvo que ir a por ella, y para cuando logró arreglar el desaguisado, Snape ya se había percatado de que el trío dorado estaba hablando y los había sancionado quitándoles diez puntos para Gryffindor, de modo que dejaron la conversación y Draco no pudo enterarse de qué había respondido Granger a la propuesta de Krum.

Malhumorado, regresó a su sitio. No podía dar crédito a lo que había oído. Rita Skeeter decía la verdad. Era de suponer que Granger había aceptado la invitación del búlgaro, así que Draco ya podía imaginarlos con las manos entrelazadas paseando por un prado lleno de cabras paciendo.

—Ouch —masculló. Había estado cortando los pocos escarabajos que pudo rescatar del desastre con tanta fuerza y poca atención que se había hecho un pequeño corte en un dedo. Draco se lo llevó a la boca para limpiar la herida, preguntándose una vez más qué podía haber visto Krum en Granger.

Si Skeeter había acertado en lo del verano a Bulgaria, seguro que también tenía razón respecto a los filtros de amor. La sabelotodo tenía que haber usado uno con él, no había otra explicación.

Porque era muy fea, se dijo, mientras contemplaba cómo se apartaba el pelo de la cara por enésima vez. Pansy tenía razón. Nadie con buen gusto la encontraría atractiva.

Desde luego, él no lo hacía. Jamás tocaría a Granger, ni con la punta de la escoba. Nunca le acariciaría la cara, como había hecho Krum cuando la sacó del agua. Jamás la besaría, como había besado a Pansy en los setos adornados por hadas durante la fiesta de Navidad.

Nunca.

Esa certeza hizo que Draco experimentara una repentina sensación de vacío que no supo identificar. Así que, guiado por su extraño estado de ánimo, apretó la herida de su dedo, sintiendo un sádico alivio al verla sangrar.

* * *

Amycus Carrow impartía Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con una metodología similar a la de su hermana. Tanto era así que, por primera vez desde que Draco había llegado a Hogwarts, los alumnos habían dejado de llamar a la asignatura "Defensa", por acortar, y lo habían sustituido por "Artes Oscuras".

En lugar de enseñarles hechizos defensivos, contrahechizos y encantamientos protectores, estaban aprendiendo todo tipo de maleficios y maldiciones con efectos lesivos. En vez de estudiar a los Lethifolds, Occamys o los Nundus, aprendían cómo derrotar a muggles.

No había libro de la asignatura ese año y Amycus parecía poco interesado en que tomaran apuntes sobre los numerosos conjuros que les estaban mostrando. Al contrario, sólo le interesaba que supieran manejar sus aplicaciones prácticas. Así que los hacía practicar entre ellos y no parecía muy preocupado cuando sucedía algún accidente y un alumno acababa en la enfermería.

Aunque a Vincent le gustaba mucho la clase, para Draco eran una especie de calvario. Muchas de las cosas que Amycus les estaba enseñando ya las conocía y había tenido que aplicarlas… en otras personas. Carrow lo sabía, así que utilizaba a Draco como asistente en muchas de sus explicaciones y "aplicaciones prácticas", como él las llamaba.

Draco no creía que el mortífago lo hiciera porque él le cayera bien, más bien al contrario, tenía la impresión de que lo escogía precisamente porque sabía cuánto le desagradaba.

Ni Pansy ni Theodore parecían sentirse muy entusiastas por pasar de la teoría a la práctica, pero lo disimulaban mejor que Blaise.

Aunque Draco siempre se había llevado bien con él, en ocasiones le parecía un poco imbécil y demasiado estirado. Sin embargo, durante las lecciones de Artes Oscuras comenzó a sentir cierta empatía por él porque Blaise parecía tan disgustado por todo ese asunto como lo estaba él, aunque lo más probable era que se debiera a diferentes motivos. La familia Zabini apoyaba los ideales de la pureza de sangre y no quería que los magos y los muggles se mezclaran bajo ningún concepto. Si un día se despertaran y todos los muggles británicos hubiesen emigrado hacia otro país, serían los magos más felices del mundo.

Pero, y Draco comenzaba a comprender que esa clase de peros eran importantes, eso no significaba que estuviesen dispuestos a mancharse las manos. Ni que apoyaran a ciegas los métodos de Voldemort. Eran demasiado inteligentes para decirlo en voz alta, pero Blaise parecía creer que todo aquello era demasiado extremo. No quería exterminar a los muggles de la faz de la tierra, y menos personalmente. Así que verse obligado a aprender a realizar una maldición de desintegración por si algún día veía la oportunidad de hacer volar por los aires a un no mágico no era algo de su agrado.

Por otro lado, Draco no creía que fuese buena idea enseñar a menores de edad tantos conjuros con el potencial de matar o herir gravemente a alguien. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que Snape permitiera todo aquello, pero sospechaba que, en el fondo, tampoco tenía el poder para impedirlo.

Y aunque nunca habría creído que eso fuera posible, Draco se descubrió echando de menos a Dumbledore.

* * *

 **E** l último artículo de Rita Skeeter dio mucho que hablar. Granger nunca había sido tan popular, y no en el buen sentido. El club de fans de Viktor Krum la odiaba a muerte y no perdía la ocasión de lanzarle miradas airadas y hacer comentarios despechados cuando ella andaba cerca. Las dos personas que componían el club de fans de Harry Potter (Colin Creevey y su hermano pequeño) también la trataban con frialdad.

Pero las repercusiones del último bombazo de Skeeter se hicieron sentir incluso fuera de Hogwarts. Granger nunca había recibido tantas lechuzas como los días que siguieron a la columna de _Corazón de Bruja_. A la mañana siguiente, Draco vio cómo un cárabo, dos lechuzas y un mochuelo arrojaron un montón de cartas sobre el plato de desayuno de la chica.

Los tres amigos empezaron a abrirlas y, a juzgar por su cara, ninguna portaba mensajes de apoyo. La cosa llegó a tal punto que uno de los sobres por lo visto contenía un líquido corrosivo porque las manos de Granger se llenaron de bultos amarillos cuando hizo contacto con su piel.

—¡Mirad eso! —se burló Pansy, que no se estaba perdiendo detalle. Granger trataba de cubrirse las manos con una servilleta, pero incluso en la distancia resultaba evidente que sentía mucho dolor.

Se levantó a toda prisa y salió corriendo del Comedor, rumbo a la enfermería con toda seguridad. Pansy se rió a carcajadas, acompañada por sus amigas, pero Draco se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

Experimentaba una sensación agridulce. Por un lado se alegraba de que Granger recibiera su merecido, aunque por otro… Bueno, en realidad no había otro lado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se ponía de mal humor y se le cerraba el estómago cada vez que recordaba el dichoso artículo de Skeeter?

Resolvió no seguir pensando en todo aquello y se obligó a acabar su desayuno.

* * *

 **D** raco se había pasado medio año deseando que ese curso llegara a su fin. Por un lado para perder de vista a Moody para siempre (se suponía que sólo iba a enseñar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras durante ese curso, como favor personal a Dumbledore) y por otro para alejarse de Granger.

En algún momento que no alcanzaba a identificar y por razones que no podía comprender, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella se había convertido en un arma de doble filo. Ni siquiera provocarla, discutir y tratar de humillarla le reportaban la satisfacción de antaño. Tal vez porque ella le prestaba menos atención que nunca: parecía muy ocupada con su intensa vida amorosa.

Los artículos de Skeeter y los rumores al respecto no dejaban de sucederse, y aunque Draco intentaba mantenerse al margen, no resultaba fácil pasando tanto tiempo con Pansy como lo hacía él. Si no fuera absurdo, Draco pensaría que trataba de ponerlo a prueba cuando le contaba los últimos chismorreos que apuntaban a hacia la sabelotodo como eje central de un heptágono amoroso. Era como si evaluara su reacción y Draco sentía que debía de pasar algún tipo de examen.

Por supuesto, nadie sabría jamás que de algún modo Granger se había colado en su mente cuando estaba besando a Pansy, pero él lo sabía y eso era suficiente.

De manera que cuando acabaron los exámenes y se celebró la última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos, Draco estaba más que preparado para despedirse de Hogwarts (y de la sangre sucia) por una buena temporada.

Pero nada salió como él había esperado. No sólo porque Potter no hizo un ridículo espantoso o fue triturado por una acromántula, sino porque ganó el torneo… y hubo una víctima mortal.

Draco llegó a ver a Diggory muerto. Fue sólo un segundo y ni siquiera pudo apreciarlo con claridad, porque Potter se aferraba a él y las piernas de Fudge ocultaban el resto. Pero lo que vio se le quedó grabado: un ojo fijo en el cielo, vacío, y la piel que lo rodeaba blanca como la tiza.

Primero los gritos, luego el silencio. Un silencio contenido, ahogado, atragantado.

Draco nunca había visto a nadie muerto. Y además era alguien quien conocía. Diggory no le caía muy bien pero era un alumno de Hogwarts, como él. Era joven. Aquello era antinatural. Erróneo.

El par de días que siguieron a la última prueba del Torneo fueron los más extraños que Draco había vivido en el colegio. Los chismes se sucedían y todo el mundo hablaba en voz baja. No con la intención de no ser escuchados, sino porque todos tenían la sensación de estar andando por un mausoleo.

De modo que cuando llegó el momento del último banquete, Draco tenía más ganas que nunca de empezar sus vacaciones de verano. Todos llevaban días preguntándose qué diría Dumbledore respecto a lo ocurrido. ¿Les contaría la verdad?

Porque nadie sabía en realidad quién o qué había matado a Diggory y, además, no se había vuelto a ver a Moody desde la prueba. Rumores de todo tipo corrían por doquier pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a Draco.

Lo que lo inquietaba era la lechuza que había recibido a la mañana siguiente de la última prueba del Torneo con un mensaje de su padre. Hablaba de que algo importante había sucedido, de que se avecinaban cambios, pero que no era algo que pudiera ponerse por escrito. Que se lo explicaría en casa.

Lucius no acostumbraba a enviar mensajes crípticos, además, una emoción contenida se adivinaba en sus palabras. Draco sentía mucha curiosidad y expectación y no alcanzaba a imaginar que era lo que podía haber alterado tanto a su padre y por qué no podía ponerlo por escrito.

Dumbledore se lo aclaró. En su discurso de despedida reveló a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts quién era el responsable de la muerte de Cedric Diggory: Voldemort.

La mayoría de los allí presentes se encogieron al escuchar en voz alta el nombre que se habían criado con miedo a pronunciar. Draco, por su parte, sintió como el estómago se le ponía del revés. Eso era a lo que se refería su padre. El señor oscuro había vuelto.

Les hizo una seña a Vincet y Gregory para que se acercaran a él y les contó sus sospechas. Ellos se mantuvieron inexpresivos durante unos instantes, como si no supieran cuál era la reacción que se esperaba de ellos, y al final resolvieron sonreír. Por primera vez, la sonrisa bobalicona de Vincet, a Draco se le antojó siniestra.

Apenas durmió esa noche, tratando de poner un poco de orden y concierto en sus propios sentimientos respecto a esa revelación. Le habían educado para creer que el regreso de Voldemort era algo esperado y deseable, y estaba convencido de ello. Pero también sentía cierto temor. ¿Qué implicaría su vuelta? ¿Qué tendría que hacer su padre a su servicio? ¿Qué pasaría con los sangre sucia? ¿Con… Granger?

¿Y por qué demonios esa duda le mantenía en vela? Furioso consigo mismo, Draco resolvió que bajo todo punto de vista la vuelta de Voldemort era una buena noticia y él debía estar a la altura de su apellido.

Así que en el viaje de vuelta a Londres, mientras el Expresso de Hogwarts abandonaba Escocia y se dirigía a Inglaterra, Draco, acompañado de Vincent y Gregory, decidió hacer una última visita de cortesía a Potter y a sus amigos. Quería recordarle el terrible error que había cometido cuando rechazó su oferta de amistad a favor del pobretón y la empollona. Quería hacer que todos sintieran miedo ante el regreso del Señor Oscuro (sobre todo ella).

Pero ni siquiera le dejaron acabar. Lo atacaron a traición, todos a la vez, y lo siguiente que vio Draco fue la mano de su padre, tendida hacia él, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse del suelo.

Una vez en pie, miró a su alrededor y vio cómo el señor Crabbe probaba diferentes hechizos para hacer que unos tentáculos largos y gomosos desaparecieran de la cara de su hijo, y entonces recordó todo y sintió un intenso acceso de rabia y humillación.

Estaban solos en el pasillo: él, Vincent, Gregory y los padres de los tres. Miró por la ventanilla cercana y vio que todo el mundo se había bajado ya del tren y reunido con sus familias. Los primeros grupos comenzaban a abandonar el andén 9 y ¾. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado inconscientes, abandonados en medio del pasillo como tres excrementos de dragón que el resto de alumnos habían evitado (o no) pisar cuando quisieron salir del tren?

Estaba tan avergonzado y furioso que ni siquiera le salían las palabras. Pensó que su padre lo reprendería por haber permitido que le hicieran eso, pero Lucius pareció tomarse todo aquello con calma.

—Esta es la clase de cosas que pronto van a cambiar, Draco —dijo, alzando la barbilla en su acostumbrado gesto de soberbia —Pronto ningún impuro, mestizo o amante de los sucios muggles se atreverá a levantar la varita contra un sangre pura como tú, créeme.

Los señores Crabbe y Goyle sonrieron de manera macabra. Vincent y Gregory correspondieron al gesto de sus padres, aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro de que realmente comprendieran las implicaciones de lo que acababan de oír.

Él se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes. Pensó en Granger y en su vestido azul y por primera vez en días fue capaz de poner nombre a lo que el regreso de Voldemort le hacía sentir.

 _Miedo_.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por fin he acabado con el cuarto libro, ¡espero no alargarme tanto con los próximos! Sobre todo porque tengo ganas de llevar al "presente" (vamos, lo que pasa después del séptimo libro). Tengo muchas cosas pensadas que creo que os gustarán, pero aún queda un largo camino que recorrer hasta entonces. Por lo demás, espero que no se os haga pesado esto de "reescribir" los libros en lo que a Draco respecta. A veces siento que me enrollo como las persianas y que os vais a aburrir de Vermillion. Ojalá no sea así.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por seguir ahí :)

Con mucho cariño,

 **Dry**

 **PD** : Deja un review para consolar a Draco después de su terrible cuarto año en Hogwarts ;)


	7. Capítulo VII

Soy una desgraciada a la que le ha costado 4 meses actualizar. Es más, he escrito 3/4 de este capítulo hoy mismo (me sentía mal por teneros esperando desde hace tanto). Como siempre, padezco de una verborrea escritoril aguda y me he alargado un montón con todo, no sé cómo, de manera que sólo he cubierto el primer trimestre del quinto curso (ni eso). Lo bueno de este libro es que con el tema de los prefectos, tengo mucho pie para inventar o alargar escenas (por ejemplo, el incidente con el niño al bajar del Expresso de Hogwarts es canon. Hermione alude a él).

También vamos avanzando en lo oscuro que es el séptimo año en Hogwarts para Draco... Veremos cómo evoluciona la cosa. Espero que no os resulte un rollo interminable. ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 _She is everything and more  
The solemn hypnotic  
My Dahlia bathed in possession  
She is home to me_

—¿Draco? Llevabas mucho tiempo sin venir a verme.

Draco alzó la vista hasta el espejo que tenía delante. Reflejada en él, flotando junto a la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño, estaba Myrtle la Llorona.

El fantasma de la estudiante repelente y acusica que había probado ser la única persona a la que Draco podía confiar lo que realmente sentía.

—Sí —admitió. Myrtle tenía razón. No había vuelto a sus aseos desde el curso anterior. Después de que Potter lo descubriera llorando allí, había sentido que aquel ya no era su lugar seguro.

Pero ahora el cuatrojos no estaba y ya no existían rincones donde sentirse a salvo en Hogwarts para él. Visitar a Myrtle, decir en voz alta lo que necesitaba sacarse del pecho, era correr un riesgo estúpido. Pero la alternativa era dejarse llevar por el pánico, la ansiedad y posiblemente sufrir una crisis nerviosa que no podía permitirse.

Myrtle debió adivinar por su cara que no era un buen momento para hacerle reproches por haberla olvidado, porque se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. La sensación era fría, casi húmeda y desagradable. No había en ella nada parecido a la calidez y el consuelo del contacto humano, pero le ayudó a recuperar la conexión con la realidad, a respirar de nuevo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó ella con una dulzura que aplacaba el timbre tan irritante que tenía su voz.

—Granger —murmuró Draco, con los dientes apretados.

Ese día había empezado como cualquier otro. La lluvia parecía atravesar el techo cuajado de nubarrones grises del Gran Comedor durante el desayuno. El Profeta seguía siendo el panfleto publicitario del Ministerio de Voldemort y la mesa de Gryffindor continuaba estando medio vacía, sin que nadie ocupara el sitio de Granger. La única diferencia con cualquiera de los días anteriores era que Pansy no había llegado puntual al desayuno. Cuando hizo acto de presencia, Draco ya casi había acabado de beber su copa de zumo e incluso Vincent parecía haberse llenado el estómago de muffins hasta el límite de su capacidad.

Pansy se sentó al lado de Draco, obligando a Theodore a moverse para dejarle espacio. Lucía una sonrisa satisfecha y había un brillo de malicia en su mirada que en otros tiempos Draco habría encontrado atractivo.

—Tengo noticias. He oído que unos Carroñeros han encontrado a Granger en la biblioteca de una aldea de pescadores muggles. Se ha resistido y la han matado.

Gregory se quedó paralizado con la boca abierta y una galleta en la mano. Theodore elevó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa y Blaise bajó la copa que había estado bebiendo con lentitud.

En cuanto a Draco, se le paró el corazón.

—¿Estás segura? Ya se ha muerto y revivido tantas veces según los rumores que parecer tener más vidas que su horrible gato —señaló Blaise, y Draco experimentó una intensa oleada de afecto por él que nunca antes había sentido.

Pansy chascó la lengua, molesta porque alguien hubiese puesto en duda su información.

—Esta vez va en serio. Al parecer se había refugiado allí con sus padres muggles. Los Carroñeros acabaron con ellos primero e intentaron apresar a la sangre sucia para llevarla al Ministerio, pero se resistió tanto que se vieron obligados a matarla. Qué pena, ¿verdad? —explicó, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Y entonces, Draco estaba seguro de que no se lo había imaginado, lo miró a él, directamente, como aguardando su reacción. Intentó decir algo, pero no sabía qué. La sangre había dejado de correrle por las venas, como si se hubiera solidificado, convirtiéndose en hielo escarlata. La piel le dolía de lo erizada que estaba. Y su cerebro parecía embotado, como si alguien lo hubiera rellenado de bolas de algodón.

Sólo podía imaginar a Granger muerta, tumbada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas en un ángulo antinatural y la varita, rota, pendiendo de una mano laxa y llena de sangre coagulada.

—Una sangre sucia menos —murmuró Vincent y, recuperado su apetito, decidió atacar su décimo muffin de la mañana.

—¿Qué opinas, Draco? —insistió Pansy. Él la miró, aturdido, y por un momento ni siquiera la reconoció. Luego se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban observándolo, incluso los Slytherin de otros cursos que habían estado escuchando la conversación con poco disimulo.

Draco se puso en pie con torpeza. Sabía que Pansy estaba poniéndolo a prueba, que debía disimular. Debería decir que se alegraba y seguir con su vida como si nada, pero era incapaz de fingir.

Miró a su público sin verlos y masculló un " _No podría importarme menos_ ", antes de marcharse con pasos apresurados. Hubiera echado a correr de haberse atrevido.

Sus pies lo guiaron hacia los aseos de Myrtle y ahí estaba, tratando de no llorar.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Granger? —insistió la fantasma en voz baja.

—Los rumores dicen que los Carroñeros la han asesinado —respondió, con una voz tan inflexiva y muerta que no la reconoció como suya. Buscó su reflejo en el espejo, para asegurarse de que era él quien había respondido, pero tenía los ojos empañados y sólo era una mancha borrosa.

Myrtle guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Después, soltó una risita que hizo que Draco se sintiera como si le hubiesen arrojado agua helada en la cara. Aquello le aclaró la visión y cortó en seco los estertores del llanto contenido en su pecho.

Miró a Myrtle, sin dar crédito.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —masculló, con los dientes apretados. De pronto sentía el impulso de atravesar la incorpórea figura de la fantasma de un puñetazo.

—Vamos, Draco. Sólo son rumores. Ayer mismo escuché que estaba escondida en Finlandia y unos alumnos de segundo decían hace tres días que era una amimaga que podía transformarse en avestruz. Una avestruz, ¿te lo puedes creer? —se mofó Myrtle.

Draco deseaba creerla con todas sus fuerzas, pero Pansy parecía tan convencida… y la historia era mucho más verosímil que los rumores habituales. Tenía sentido que Granger se hubiera escondido con sus padres. Tal vez se ocultaba con ellos en el bosque de Rowstone cuando los Carroñeros captaron su rastro y Draco trató de avisarla. Tal vez se fueron a ese pueblo costero precisamente debido a su aviso…

—¿Quién te ha contado el rumor? —preguntó la fantasma.

Draco no veía qué importancia podía tener eso, pero contestó de todos modos.

—Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

—Ah, ella —Myrtle resopló con desprecio— Entonces no le daría ningún crédito. Conozco a las de su calaña. Es como esa estúpida de Olive Hornby. Siempre se metía conmigo y se burlaba de mis gafas, y le gustaba inventarse cosas terribles sobre los demás porque era clase de persona… Ah, pero yo le di su merecido hasta que la muy acusica se quejó al Ministerio de Magia y me enviaron de vuelta aquí…

Myrtle empezó a divagar sobre cómo persiguió a Hornby durante años e incluso fastidió la boda de su hermano, pero Draco no le prestó mucha atención. En cierto modo se sentía en deuda con ella porque guardaba sus secretos y siempre parecía dispuesta a escucharlo, pero también era una compañía un tanto aburrida: podía desvariar durante horas sobre personas que murieron mucho antes de que Draco naciera. Por otro lado, tampoco requería una escucha activa. Cuando entraba en esos trances, parecía olvidar que Draco estaba presente, lo que le permitía pensar en sus propios asuntos.

Y justo eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Las palabras de Myrtle arrojaban una nueva posibilidad que no se había planteado: no era sólo que el rumor sobre la muerte de Granger pudiera ser falso, sino que incluso era posible que Pansy se lo hubiera inventado. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para fastidiarlo a él? No se trataba de que Draco no la creyera capaz de hacer algo así, sino de que eso implicaba que Pansy sabía lo que sentía por la Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, si era así, ¿por qué no le había delatado?

Quizás porque sólo lo sospechaba y no tenía pruebas para acusarle. Tal vez porque era consciente de qué consecuencias tendría para Draco que su pasión secreta por una sangre sucia llegara a oídos de Lord Voldemort.

No creía a Pansy capaz de llegar tan lejos. Pero sí la veía capaz de tratar de escarmentarlo a su manera. Hacía un tiempo que ellos dos no eran nada, si alguna vez lo habían sido, aunque ella seguía comportándose como si de algún modo estuviesen juntos. Lo que Myrtle decía tenía sentido y Draco decidió aferrarse a ello con todas sus fuerzas. Después de todo, Pansy esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Lo importante era que, en ese momento, en algún lugar, probablemente Granger estuviese viva.

* * *

 **D** raco llevaba días deseando que llegara el 1 de septiembre. Hacía unas semanas que un búho le había llevado una carta de Hogwarts, acompañada de una insignia, en la que lo nombraran prefecto de Slytherin.

No era una noticia inesperada, pero no por ello la recibió con menos satisfacción. Su madre lo elogió y su padre afirmó que " _no esperaba menos_ ", aunque no pudo disimular algo parecido a una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

En los últimos tiempos, no veía demasiado a Lucius. Casi nunca cenaba con él y su madre, y aunque nunca explicaba el motivo, Draco sabía muy bien que tenía que ver con Lord Voldemort. A veces los padres de Vincent y Gregory acudían a Malfoy Mannor a reunirse con él.

Draco despertó más de una vez en plena noche y escuchó voces en la planta inferior. Descalzó, se acercó a espiar, deseoso de saber qué estaba sucediendo. Vio a un hombre de pelo canoso al que su padre llamó Avery, y también a un mago y una bruja de tamaños muy diferentes pero con cierto parecido, que más tarde descubriría que eran los hermanos Carrow.

Escuchó la palabra _Azkaban_ en una ocasión, pero no entendió nada más. Quería preguntarle a su padre al respecto, pero sospechaba que se enfadaría si descubría que lo había estado espiando. Por alguna razón que Draco no comprendía, Lucius se mostraba muy reservado y hermético con todo lo que tenía que ver con Voldemort. Se le veía satisfecho por su regreso pero insistía en mantener a Draco al margen.

Por su parte, Narcissa no parecía interesada en conocer los detalles de lo que su marido hacía al servicio del Lord Oscuro y siempre le decía a Draco que era demasiado joven para estar al tanto de esa clase de asuntos.

Pretendían que siguiera como si nada, como si no supiera un gran secreto que el mundo mágico ignoraba: que Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

Draco leía _El Profeta_ todos los días, esperando encontrar alguna noticia que pudiera relacionar con el Señor Oscuro y su padre, pero el periódico sólo hablaba de lo desequilibrado y peligroso que era Harry Potter y de cómo Dumbledore estaba perdiendo la chaveta debido a su avanzada edad. No había mención alguna a misteriosas muertes de muggles o sangre sucias y Draco cerraba todos los días el periódico con una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción. Por alguna razón, eso siempre le hacía pensar en Granger.

Los primeros días de las vacaciones de verano había tenido un sueño que se había esforzado en olvidar. En él, Voldemort, encarnado en una figura oscura, con un rostro pálido de duras facciones, aparecía en medio de la noche en un barrio muggle y se dirigía a una casa de ladrillos rojos. Lo siguiente que Draco recordaba era a un matrimonio muggle de mediana edad tendido en el suelo del salón. Sus caras no tenían rasgos pero sí una expresión de silencioso terror. En el sueño, seguía avanzando por docenas de habitaciones, demasiadas para una sola casa, hasta que llegaba a una estancia llena de libros y estanterías. Sentada en un sillón, estaba Granger. Tenía un libro abierto sobre el regazo y su brazo derecho colgaba al lado del reposabrazos, con los dedos semiflexionados a sólo unos centímetros del suelo.

Parecía dormida. Una maraña de pelo marrón le cubría la cara.

Pero había algo extraño en el libro que estaba leyendo. Algo rojo brotaba de la junta entre las dos páginas y se extendía por el papel hasta teñirlo por completo. Se derramaba por su regazo, empapaba el sillón y goteaba hasta el suelo, que de pronto estaba cubierto de hojas, cientos de hojas, ensangrentadas. La cabeza de Granger caía hacia un lado y Draco se daba en cuenta entonces de que su piel tenía un tono azulado, como si estuviera congelada.

O mejor dicho, como si llevara horas muerta.

Después de ese sueño, pasó un par de noches en las que apenas pudo dormir. Pero a poco a poco, olvidó. O al menos logró enterrarlo en las profundidades de su mente.

Su nombramiento como prefecto le dio otras cosas en las que pensar. Para celebrarlo, sus padres y él fueron al Callejón Diagon a principios de agosto y, además de sus nuevos libros y renovar sus ingredientes para Pociones, también se compró un par de elegantes túnicas para llevar a Hogwarts.

Lucius estaba de muy buen humor ese día. Tomaron un helado en Fortescue mientras él ojeaba El Profeta y su padre dejó caer, como de pasada, que tal vez " _el dichoso niño que vivió nunca volvería a Hogwarts_ ".

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se interesó Draco.

El hombre mostró una sonrisa enigmática antes de responder.

—Mis contactos en el Ministerio me han dicho que Potter ha usado magia delante de muggles hace unos días. Tiene una vista que, según me han informado mis fuentes, presidirá el mismo Cornelius Fudge. Con toda probabilidad le requisarán la varita y no podrá volver a Hogwarts.

A Draco ningún helado de Fortescue le había sabido tan bien como el que saboreó pensando que se había librado de Potter para siempre. Lo imaginaba pasando el resto de su vida en Mugglelandia, haciendo lo que quiera que hicieran con sus miserables existencias los no mágicos.

Sin embargo, sus ilusiones duraron poco tiempo porque, como era habitual para el cuatro ojos, logró escabullirse de la justicia por la intervención de Dumbledore, según su padre le relató unos días después.

—Pero no todo es malo —aseguró Lucius —se avecinan cambios en Hogwarts. Fudge no va a permitir que Dumbledore siga devaluando la enseñanza de nuestros jóvenes magos, llenando el colegio de sangre sucias, semigigantes y todo tipo de seres de baja estofa. Espera y verás, Draco.

Con esa perspectiva, Draco se subió al Expresso de Hogwarts con su flamante insignia de prefecto prendida de la nueva y carísima túnica que le habían regalado sus padres. Se dio importancia desde el primer segundo, ordenando a Vincent y Gregory que buscaran un compartimiento y cargaran con su baúl, ya que él tenía que hacer "cosas de prefecto".

De momento, eso consistía en ir al vagón reservado a los prefectos. Era una estancia elegante, forrada con paneles de ébano y llena de asientos de cuero gris. Pansy lo aguardaba allí, muy estirada y con la cabeza muy alta. Los prefectos de Ravenclaw ya habían llegado (Anthony algo y una de las gemelas Patil, Draco no era capaz de distinguirlas ni sabía sus nombres) y también el memo pomposo de Enrie McMillan que lo saludó con una ostentosa inclinación de cabeza a la que no se molestó a contestar.

Todavía no había rastro de Potter y su compañera prefecta. Draco estaba seguro de que Dumbledore había escogido a Granger a pesar de ser una sangre sucia. Ya era bastante malo que Hogwarts admitiera a impuros, pero era todavía peor que les dieran cargos de poder. Además, Granger ya era repelente y mandona sin tener ninguna autoridad, así que Draco imaginaba que sería todavía más insoportable si ostentaba el puesto de prefecta. Por fortuna para él, serían los miembros de su casa los que tendrían que sufrirla la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Has visto este lugar? —le espetó Pansy, antes incluso de que Draco pudiera sentarse —Mira qué lujo y qué buen gusto, nada que ver con los horribles compartimentos de estudiantes. Esto sí que está a nuestra altura. Pienso quedarme aquí todo el viaje.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —inquirió él, mirando a la puerta del vagón por la que Hermione Granger entraba en ese momento.

No había cambiado nada en los dos meses que llevaba sin verla. Era posible que hubiera crecido un par de centímetros, pero su vulgar rostro seguía igual y tenía aspecto de haber sido peinada por un tornado. Para colmo de males, llevaba ropa muggle. Unos vaqueros ajustados y una sudadera muggle. Su insignia de prefecto no estaba a la vista.

Detrás de ella entró el pobretón de Weasley y Draco experimentó unos momentos de confusión. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Al ver la expresión nerviosa de la Comadreja, comprendió rápidamente todo lo que había sucedido y no puedo evitar (ni lo intentó) romper a reír a carcajadas.

—¿En serio, Weasel? ¿Tú eres el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor? ¿No había nadie más inútil para el cargo, como por ejemplo Longbottom? —se mofó —O Dumbledore está todavía más chiflado de lo que dice El Profeta o es que tu familia te ha comprado el puesto. Oh, espera, eso es absurdo. Viendo tu ropa está claro que los Weasley no tenéis dónde caeros muertos. Lo que me lleva a afirmar que es Dumbledore el que chochea.

Weasley se puso colorado, hasta las orejas, y apretó los puños. Dio un paso hacia él, pero Granger le puso una mano en el brazo y le susurró algo al oído que pareció calmarlo un poco. Se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras Pansy se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

El pelirrojo fue a sentarse lo más lejos posible de ellos dos. Granger, antes de seguirlo, se detuvo a su lado para lanzarle una mirada llena de desprecio.

—Ron será mucho mejor prefecto de lo que tú podrías serlo jamás —declaró.

¿Weasley mejor que él en algo? La idea era tan ridícula que Draco no comprendía por qué ese comentario le dolía tanto. Quiso darle una réplica cortante y abrió la boca para balbucear algo, no sabía qué, pero por alguna razón ninguna palabra acudió a su mente.

Por suerte, Pansy le libró de responder.

—Ron será mucho mejor prefecto de lo que tú podrías serlo jamás —imitó, poniendo una voz chillona y quejumbrosa que se parecía bastante a la de Granger —Granger, no insultes nuestra inteligencia. Los prefectos debemos dar ejemplo: no podemos mentir.

La Gryffndor apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto y se alejó a zancadas, para sentarse junto a Weasley, que seguía muy colorado. Draco se aseguró de reírse exageradamente (se carcajeó a todo volumen e incluso se dio varias palmadas en las rodillas, como si no pudiera soportar lo gracioso que le resultaba lo que Pansy había dicho) mientras que la seguía con la mirada.

Por su parte, la sangre sucia fingió que no oía su escandalosa risa y se puso a hablar con Weasley en voz baja, con las cabezas muy juntas. Draco dejó de encontrar aquello divertido mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y se volvió hacia a Pansy, decidido a ignorar a los dos tórtolos.

—Gryffindor va de mal en peor —comentó ella, mirando a los dos prefectos de la casa de los leones por encima del hombro —una sangre sucia y un amante de los impuros que además es un mago mediocre.

—Mira el lado bueno: Potter no es prefecto, lo que significa que podemos hacerle la vida imposible.

Draco acababa de caer en la cuenta de que podría quitarle puntos a Potter y eso le abría un maravilloso mundo de posibilidades. En ciertas circunstancias, además, los prefectos podían castigar a los alumnos que hubiesen cometido infracciones y Draco estaba más que deseoso de sacarle partido a su cargo. La idea hizo que su mal humor mejorase.

La reunión de prefectos fue breve, una vez hubo llegado Abbott, representante de Hufflepuff. Todos habían recibido una larga carta llena de obligaciones y deberes, junto a una copia actualizada de las normas de Hogwarts. Debían conocerlas al dedillo. La carta también les indicaba que debían reunirse con el Jefe/a de sus Casas a la mayor brevedad, quién les informaría más detalladamente y comenzaría a elaborar su horario de rondas.

Después de poner en común la información recibida (McMillian se empeñó en llevar la batuta de la reunión, como si alguien lo hubiese nombrado jefe de los Prefectos, así que Draco y Pansy socavaron su auto otorgada autoridad hablando al mismo tiempo que él o haciendo comentarios burlones sobre todo lo que decía), todos quedaron libres para continuar en el vagón de prefectos o moverse a un compartimento de estudiantes.

Pansy quiso ir a enseñarle la insignia a sus amigas y Draco se reunió con Vincent y Gregory, e hicieron una ronda por los distintos compartimentos, para ponerse al día con sus compañeros después del verano. Hicieron una visita obligada al de Potter, donde Draco se mofó de él por no haber sido elegido prefecto a favor de Weasley, pero Granger los echó de allí con cajas destempladas.

No sería una exageración decir que los escoltó hasta el pasillo y le cerró la puerta del compartimento en las narices. Durante un instante, su cara estuvo sólo a unos centímetros de la de Draco. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y los ojos brillantes de enfado.

Él nunca se había fijado en que no eran tan oscuros como siempre había creído. Era un día soleado y la luz bañaba el pasillo del Expresso de Hogwarts y se reflejaba en los ojos de Granger. No era del tono marrón del chocolate o las castañas asadas, ni del color intermedio de las avellanas. Le hacían pensar en el otoño, en la gama de tonos vivos de las hojas secas, antes de empezar a apagarse en los rigores del invierno.

Draco se quedó tan aturdido por el curso de sus pensamientos que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y para cuando quiso hacerlo, la puerta estaba cerrada y Vincent y Gregory lo miraban, a la espera de que él les dijera qué hacer a continuación.

Malhumorado, echó a andar de vuelta a su compartimiento, intentando borrar de su mente todos los conocimientos sobre las distintas tonalidades del color marrón que acababa de descubrir que tenía.

No volvió a ver a Granger hasta que el Expresso llegó a Hogsmeade. Como parte de sus labores como prefectos, él y Pansy debían supervisar que hubiera orden en la bajada del tren, la llegada de los alumnos nuevos a la orilla de Hogwarts para su travesía en barca y el reparto del resto en los carruajes.

Cuando Draco vio que Granger se dirigía a un grupo de alumnos de primero, le dijo a Pansy que se encargara ella de los carruajes. No le costó seguir a la muchacha entre la multitud: lo bueno de los estudiantes novatos era que eran una o dos cabezas más bajos que el resto.

Granger llamaba a los alumnos de primero y les indicaba con gestos el camino que debían tomar, así que Draco no quiso ser menos.

—Eh, renacuajos, dirigíos hacia el embarcadero —dijo en voz alta No tanto porque los críos lo escucharan como para llamar la atención de Granger —Por ahí no, mentecato. ¿Crees que vas a encontrar un embarcadero en la acera?

Francamente, Draco se preguntaba de dónde habían salido todos esos inútiles. Cuando él llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez, al menos tenía las luces suficientes para saber que debía dirigirse hacia el lago. El hecho de que los alumnos de primero cruzaban el lago en barca, guiados por el gigante bobo de Hagrid, era vox populi. Todo mago y bruja de bien lo sabía. Tal vez que todos eran sangre sucia, como Granger.

Hablando de ella, la muchacha se había abierto paso entre el gentío para colocarse cerca de él y adelantarse a sus indicaciones. Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba espantada por su manera de dirigirse a los recién llegados e intentaba suavizar todo lo que él decía, lo que encontraba muy divertido.

—Mocosos, id por la izquierda —gritaba él —Esa es la derecha, por el amor de Merlín. ¿Cómo podéis ser tan imbéciles?

—Malfoy, ¡ya está bien! —lo reprendió ella en un susurro áspero, aproximándose todavía más a él. Al parecer, no quería que los niños la oyeran. Por supuesto, no podían oír discutir a mamá y a papá.

—Bien, dejaré que se pierdan entonces. Que acaben en Cabeza de Puerco o se caigan por el primer barranco con el que se topen…

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —masculló Granger. Draco descubrió que, cuando quería, podía hablar sin mover apenas los labios. Los recordaba más finos y su boca más… menos… bueno. La recordaba diferente. Debió de quedarse mirándola algo más de lo debido porque ella le asesinó con los ojos —¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Justo en ese momento, un alumno tropezó con el bajo de la túnica y golpeó a Draco sin querer. Aunque no le hizo demasiado daño, él se enfureció por varias razones.

La primera: tenía la sensación instintiva de que acababan de pillarle haciendo algo indebido, vergonzoso e indigno de él. Por otro lado, no le gustaba que le tocaran. Ese era un privilegio del que muy pocas personas podían gozar, y dentro de unos límites razonables. Además, no se trataba de que lo hubieran tocado: un estúpido crío lo había arrollado.

—Mira por dónde vas, majadero —le espetó. El niño retrocedió un par de pasos. Ni siquiera le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, pero a Draco no le dio pena. Se sentía irritado y le apetecía pagarlo con él —Tres puntos menos para la casa que tenga la desgracia de acogerte entre sus filas. Estoy seguro de que no será Slytherin. Allí no admitimos a inútiles como tú.

—¡Malfoy! —barbotó Granger, boquiabierta e indignada —¡No puedes quitarle puntos! ¡Todavía no estamos en Hogwarts y en cualquier caso, no es así cómo funciona lo de ser prefecto! Ni siquiera hemos llegado al colegio y ya estás abusando de tu poder…

La muchacha se sumió entonces en un acalorado discurso sobre las responsabilidades y deberes de un prefecto, así como las cualidades que éste debía tener. Draco desconectó a las tres palabras y se dedicó a mirar al niño, que se había quedado paralizado, quizás demasiado asustado para moverse. Sonrió con malicia e hizo ademán de dar un paso hacia él, lo que bastó para que la criatura reaccionara y se alejara corriendo hacia la orilla del lago.

-¡Malfoy! —volvió a chillarle Granger —Eres realmente una elección terrible como prefecto.

Aunque Draco había dejado de escucharla como cinco minutos atrás, ese comentario penetró su nube de indiferencia y le ofendió sobremanera. Se puso furioso y buscó algo que decirle, pero antes de encontrar el qué, ella ya se había alejado con los últimos alumnos de primero, que ya estaban subiendo en los botes.

No había rastro de Hagrid por ninguna parte, pero Draco estaba demasiado enfadado para reparar en ello y de haberlo hecho le hubiera traído sin cuidado de todos modos. Decidiendo que Granger no se merecía ni un segundo de su atención, se encaminó hacia los carruajes, dando zancadas largas y furiosas. Encontró a Vincent y Gregory con facilidad.

Se habían quedado parados, esperándole, con Pansy, Theodore y Blaise. Estaban cerca de un carruaje pero no parecían haberlo reservado porque un par de alumnos de segundo empezaban a subir en él. Aunque había sitio para todos, Draco no estaba de humor para compartir espacio con unos niñatos así que llegó, los apartó de malas maneras y se subió. Sus amigos lo siguieron.

Antes de cerrar la portezuela, Draco echó un vistazo alrededor. No lo hizo conscientemente pero estaba buscando a Granger con la mirada. La encontró, no muy lejos de allí, observándolo con una expresión que dejaba claro lo mucho que despreciaba lo que él acababa de hacer.

De algún modo aquello le reconfortó. Significa que Granger estaba más pendiente de él de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

* * *

 **S** u padre no había mentido cuando le aseguró que ese curso en Hogwarts iba a ser muy diferente. Su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras era Dolores Umbridge, trabajadora del ministerio y mano derecha de Fudge. Aunque hacía de la asignatura un soberano aburrimiento (todo consistía en leerse el soporífero manual) tenía su lado bueno. Parecía odiar a Potter y todos los de su calaña casi tanto como Draco y por lo visto el llorica cuatrojos no era capaz de contenerse en su presencia y explotaba continuamente. Sus exabruptos le habían valido más de un castigo.

Además, era receptiva a las lisonjas de Draco, que la adulaba con la esperanza de salir beneficiado. Su padre siempre decía que era bueno tener al personal de Ministerio de su lado. " _Así se tejen las redes de influencias, Draco. Así logras que la palabra adecuada en el oído adecuado, te abra todas las puertas_ " le había explicado más de un vez.

Otro aspecto positivo era que no había rastro de Hagrid. Las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas las impartía su sustituta habitual, la profesora Grubbly Plank, y no sólo eran más interesantes, sino que el peligro de ser devorado, mutilado o asesinado por una de las criaturas a las que debían cuidar, había descendido de manera considerable. Esas clases tenían otro atractivo: poder criticar la absoluta incompetencia de Hagrid como profesor de modo que Potter pudiera huirlo. Hacerlo perder los estribos era tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, y tenía el efecto colateral, igualmente satisfactorio, de molestar a la empollona comelibros. Ese curso estaba recibiendo más miradas airadas suyas que en todos los anteriores juntos.

Su cargo de prefecto le daba maravillosas facilidades para hacerla rabiar. A veces molestaba a alumnos al azar sólo porque ella estaba cerca y sabía que vendría. Por ejemplo, quitó dos puntos a una alumna de Ravenclaw por ir con los cordones desatados.

—Es peligroso para ti y para tus compañeros. Podrías tropezar y hacer daño a alguien. Podrías chocar contra una armadura, una estatua o contra uno de nuestros valiosos cuadros y dañarlos sin remedio. Como comprenderás, no puedo permitirlo.

—Eso es una desfachatez, Malfoy —replicó Granger, mientras se acercaba por el corredor del cuarto piso a paso vivo —No puedes quitarle puntos por eso.

—No sólo puedo, sino que acabo de hacerlo —contraatacó él —Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que no tienes poder para anular las medidas disciplinarias que imponga otro prefecto, Granger? ¿Y se supone que tú eres la más lista de tu casa?

Enfurecer a Granger era tan sencillo como satisfactorio. Sólo tenía que abusar un poco de su cargo y, _voilà_ , eso le proporcionaba la coyuntura perfecta para recordarle que no tenía nada que hacer al respecto y poner en duda su supuesta inteligencia por no haberse dado por enterada todavía.

Ella resopló con fuerza, como si no supiera qué hacer, y después se volvió hacia la alumna de Ravenclaw.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eleanor Marston —respondió ella, acobardada.

—Bien, te he visto indicar a unos alumnos de primero cómo llegar a su clase de Encantamientos. Es un comportamiento muy cívico por tu parte y por ello te recompenso con dos puntos para tu casa. Ahora vete.

La niña fue lo bastante avispada como para desaparecer de la vista de Draco antes de que éste pudiera encontrar una nueva manera de perjudicarla. Pero él no tuvo la prudencia de hacer lo mismo con Granger.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Malfoy —le reprochó ella, señalándole con un dedo acusador en cuanto se quedaron solos —Hogwarts no es tu cortijo para que impartas "justicia" —formó unas comillas con los dedos al pronunciar esa última palabra —a placer. No tienes libertad ilimitada, ¡hay unas normas! ¡Quitar puntos a una alumna por tener los cordones desatados es pasarse, y mucho, de la raya!

—¿De verás, Granger? —preguntó él con fingido aburrimiento —En ese caso, háblalo con el Jefe de mi Casa. O tal vez puedas comentárselo a Dumbledore… aunque si los rumores son ciertos, no creo que vaya a seguir por aquí mucho tiempo.

El Ministerio estaba deseando quitarle la dirección a Dumbledore. Era un secreto a voces y Umbridge cada día se toma más atribuciones como representante de Fudge, llegando al punto de evaluar al resto de profesores.

Granger apretó los labios y se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio durante unos instantes. Después levantó la barbilla y se marchó, muy digna, por donde había venido.

A Draco le encantaban esos momentos. Habían tenido conversaciones como esa casi a diario en las últimas semanas. Él se había asegurado de ello cometiendo "abusos" a la vista de la comelibros para forzarla a intervenir. Discutir con ella era estimulante y, de algún modo retorcido y muy enterrado en su conciencia, disfrutaba de tener toda su atención sólo para él.

Sólo lo hacía cuando Pansy no estaba presente. Al principio no le importaba que ella estuviera cerca, pero con el paso de los días, su amiga parecía encontrar menos divertido y cada vez más molesto que estuviera provocando a Granger todo el tiempo.

" _Hay más sangre sucia en Hogwarts_ ", le había llegado a decir con hastío una vez. Después de aquello las cosas estuvieron raras entre los dos durante un par de días y de manera instintiva, Draco decidió dejar de buscar problemas con Granger cuando Pansy estaba cerca. Además, disfrutaba más de sus peleas si estaban solos.

No había nada raro en ello, se repetía. De hecho, estaba haciendo lo que se esperaba de él. Era aberrante que en Hogwarts hubiera una prefecta sangre sucia, así que alguien tenía que ponerla en su lugar. En realidad, estaba haciendo algo noble y Pansy debería agradecérselo. Sin embargo, no se sentía inclinado a decirle eso en voz alta.

También Weasley era presa fácil de los ataques verbales de Draco. Había entrado en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor a pesar de ser casi tan torpe e inútil como Longbottom, por la sencilla razón de que era el mejor amigo del niño que vivió. Pero Montague había enviado a Pucey a espiar uno de sus entrenamientos y éste había regresado desternillado de risa, diciendo que Weasley era patético y un auténtico peligro para sus compañeros.

El primer partido de la temporada era Gryffindor/Slytherin así que los ánimos estaban caldeados desde el principio. Draco propuso componer una canción para " _animar al pobretón de Weasley a explotar todo su potencial como Guardián_ " a lo que el resto se unieron entusiasmados. De hecho, fue más allá y planteó la creación de chapas con el lema "Weasley es nuestro rey" que repartieron varias tardes en la sala común de Slytherin. La idea era que las llevaran durante el partido, mientras coreaban la canción sobre la Comadreja que habían compuesto los miembros del equipo de quidditch (excepto Vincent y Gregory, que no eran famosos por su retórica ni su imaginación). Draco pasó ratos de lo más agradables ensayando la canción con sus compañeros de casa, mientras proyectaba la letra en color verde en la pared que había junto a la chimenea.

Pero no todo fue música y risas. Durante las semanas previas al partido entrenaron muy duro y Montague no perdía ninguna oportunidad para criticar el más mínimo error que pudieran cometer y ensañarse con ellos. A veces Draco sentía que lo odiaba, pero le consolaba saber que cuando Montague se graduara, él sería el próximo capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

La noche antes del partido apenas fue capaz de dormir y sintió nauseas durante el desayuno al ver cómo Vincent y Gregory desayunaban cantidades industriales de magdalenas, como si nada. Aunque, después de todo, ellos sólo tenían que aporrear una bola. Era Draco el que tenía el papel más difícil y crucial en ese encuentro.

Todavía no había logrado ganar ningún partido en el que Potter hubiera sido su rival. Estaba harto de que lo humillara. Y eso que el Cara Rajada ni siquiera tenía talento, sólo una abominable cantidad de suerte.

Aunque todo presagiaba que con Weasley los aros de Gryffindor serían un colador, la victoria seguía dependiendo casi en un 100% de que él atrapara la snitch antes que el canijo con gafas.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Casi todo Slytherin acudió al partido con sus chapas de Weasley y cantaron a voz en grito la canción " _A Weasley vamos a coronar_ ". Por mucho que Lee Jordan, el comentarista más parcial de la historia de Hogwarts, trató de disimular el rugido de la multitud, era imposible.

Como era de esperar, esto minó la ya de por sí escasa confianza del pobretón, que no era capaz de distinguir su mano izquierda de la derecha. Montague, Pucey y Warrington marcaron tantos goles que los brazos debían de dolerles. Como la cosa siguiera así, ni siquiera le haría falta atrapar la snitch para ganar el encuentro.

Eso no significa que fuese a dejársela a Potter en bandeja. Se pasó el partido vigilándolo y cuando éste se lanzó en picado hacia el extremo del campo de Slytherin, Draco lo siguió, forzando al máximo su escoba. Fue ganándole terreno al Gryffindor, palmo a palmo, hasta que estuvieron codo con codo y tuvo la snitch al alcance de su mano. Alargó un brazo apenas una milésima de segundo después que Potter, pero eso fue suficiente para que fuera la mano del enano gafudo y no la suya, la que atrapara la pelota dorada.

Draco trató de arañarle para que la soltara, sin éxito, antes de que Potter apuntara el mango de la escoba hacia arriba, dejándolo atrás.

Los decibelios de los vítores y abucheos del público se multiplicaron, mientras Draco maldecía para sí. Le poseía una aciaga sensación de estar maldito, el agravio de saberse injustamente tratado por la suerte y la humillación de haberse quedado de nuevo a las puertas de la gloria ante el mismo enemigo.

Ni siquiera ver cómo Potter caía de la escoba derribado por una bludger envenenada que le había lanzado Vincent por la espalda lo alivió un poco. Tomó tierra y se dirigió hacia a Potter con intención de hacerle daño como fuera.

Lo acusó de haber salvado el cuello de Weasley al atrapar la snitch. También se aseguró de llamar fea y gorda a la Señora Pobretona, perdedor al Señor Pobretón y tugurio lleno de mugre a Villa Pobretones. Aunque sabía que sus provocaciones eran certeras, ninguna parecía estar dando en el blanco con la suficiente fuerza.

Había logrado enfurecer a los gemelos Weasley, a los que contenían a duras penas las cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor. Potter también estaba enfadado pero todavía se contenía. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que sólo necesitaba un golpecito más, apenas un soplido, para que todo su autocontrol se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes.

Y sabía exactamente cómo lograrlo.

— _A lo mejor es que todavía te acuerdas de cómo apestaba la casa de tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley te lo recuerda_ …

Potter se soltó como una cuerda elástica en tensión, después de que liberaran uno de sus extremos. Se lanzó sobre él antes de que Draco hubiese acabado de hablar siquiera. Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, obligándolo a doblarse en dos.

No pudo ni enderezarse antes de recibir otro golpe y otro más. O Potter tenía cuatro brazos o no estaba solo. Draco cayó al suelo, soltando quejidos de dolor ante cada nuevo impacto, sin poder ver nada más que piernas envueltas en túnicas, y con una cacofonía de gritos y sonidos taponando sus oídos.

De repente todo paró. Draco no sabría estimar cuánto tiempo pasó en el suelo mientras Potter y George Weasley le golpeaban, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se mezclaron con sangre a la altura de sus labios. Entonces descubrió que estaba sangrando, no sabía si por la nariz o por la boca, o tal vez por ambos, y la voz alterada de Hooch se abrió paso entre su confusión, enviando a los dos agresores al despacho de McGonagall.

La profesora Hooch trató de ayudar a Draco a ponerse en pie, y aunque a él le dolía todo y quería llorar, se sentía tan herido en su orgullo que no aceptó a su ayuda. Se levantó como pudo, a tiempo de ver cómo Vincent y Gregory se acercaban corriendo con expresión contrariada.

—¿Y vosotros dos dónde estabais, pedazo de imbéciles? —les gritó y se le escapó un poco de saliva sanguinolenta que cayó sobre la pechera de su túnica.

Cojeando, pero herido sobre todo en su amor propio, se dirigió hacia la enfermería. De camino, vio cómo Granger se apresuraba en la misma dirección acompañada de Ginny Weasley, Lunática y Longbobo.

Como si se sintiera observada, Granger giró la cabeza hacia él. Por un instante, los dos se detuvieron y se miraron en silencio. La expresión nerviosa de ella pareció ablandarse; Draco debía tener un aspecto lamentable si hasta la empollona sentía pena por él.

Se sintió aún más humillado por ello pero también… en algún lugar, una llama se encendió ante la posibilidad de que estuviera preocupada por él. Justo en ese momento Pansy lo alcanzó, preguntándole entre grandes aspavientos si se encontraba bien.

Granger parpadeó, como saliendo de un trance, y se giró sin mirarlo para retomar su camino hacia Hogwarts, y ese extraño momento de conexión pasó de largo y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

La situación en Hogwarts empeoraba por momentos. Los Carrows seguían con su particular pedagogía, muchos Slytherin tenían el cerebro cada vez más lavado por los panfletos del Ministerio y Vincent inquietaba a Draco cada día un poco más.

Siempre le había gustado meter un poco de miedo a los alumnos de primero para recordarles quien mandaba en Hogwarts, así como incordiar a los sangre sucia. Pero ese curso no había alumnos impuros y hacía mucho tiempo que Draco había perdido el placer por regodearse de su poder frente a los novatos. Empezaba a verlos como niños y se preguntaba si él también parecía tan pequeño y perdido cuando llegó a la escuela por primera vez.

No así Vincent. Hasta ese curso, nunca había tomado la iniciativa a la hora de meterse con alguien. Solía hinchar sus gruesos brazos y hacer crujir sus nudillos a la espera de que Draco le diera la venia para actuar, pero no pasaba de ahí. Sin embargo, ahora estaba tomando por costumbre intimidar a todos los alumnos de primero que se atrevieran a cruzarse con él.

Chocaba con ellos y luego los culpaba de haberle golpeado, lo que le proporcionaba un pretexto para empujarlos contra la pared más cercana o lanzarles un maleficio. A veces, cuando recorrían un pasillo para cambiar de aula entre clase y clase, se detenía y se confrontaba con algún niño (sobre todo si era de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff) porque, afirmaba, "le había mirado mal".

A Draco, todo aquello le hacía sentir cada vez más incómodo. Solía disuadir a Gregory diciéndole que iban a llegar tarde a clase o que todo aquello no merecía la pena, pero aunque su amigo acababa por hacerle caso, le lanzaba miradas cargadas de algo que se parecía demasiado a desprecio.

Draco no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando. Estaba claro que Gregory nunca había tenido una naturaleza bondadosa pero su comportamiento agresivo empezaba a parecerle excesivo. A veces no sabía si era Vincent el que estaba cambiando o si era él el que lo había hecho.

Todo aquello no era más que una sensación molesta que le abordaba ocasionalmente cuando su amigo exhibía esa clase de comportamientos hasta aquella tarde en que Alecto Carrows hizo llamar a Draco a su despacho.

Aunque su mensaje, transmitido por una Slytherin de cuarto curso, sólo aludía a Draco, Gregory y Vincent le acompañaron, quizás por simple costumbre. En realidad, Draco lo agradeció.

No tenía ni idea de qué podía querer Alecto de él pero sospechaba que no se trataba de nada bueno. Cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho y la desagradable voz de la mortífaga los invitó a pasar, Draco vio confirmado su presentimiento.

En el estudio había una niña de primer curso con una túnica de Hufflepuff y expresión aterrorizada. Estaba tan pálida que su piel morena parecía haber tomado una tonalidad azulada y sus ojos vidriosos estaban abiertos como platos.

Era tan pequeña que a Draco le sorprendió verla en Hogwarts. No parecía haber cumplido los once años pero sin duda debía tenerlos.

Alecto, sentada tras su pesado escritorio de madera de roble, les sonrió.

—Ah, Malfoy. Acompañado, como no, de Crabbe y Goyle. Bien, tal vez aprendan algo.

Draco no entendía qué quería decir la menuda mujer pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Alecto se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se detuvo justo delante de los tres jóvenes sin borrar su maliciosa sonrisa.

—He pescado a esta alumna haciendo algo que no debía. Debe aprender que en Hogwarts no premiamos la rebeldía. Adelante, Malfoy, castígala.

Draco tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que Alecto le estaba ordenando y cuando lo hizo se quedó lívido.

La mortífaga quería que torturara a esa niña a la que no conocía de nada.

Alecto debió intuir su conflicto, o mejor dicho, su _pavor_ porque su sonrisa se hizo todavía más amplía y fue entonces cuando Draco comprendió por qué lo había hecho llamar. Era consciente de que detestaba sus clases y las de Amycus. Era posible que su hermano se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo Draco trataba de escabullirse disimuladamente para no practicar maldiciones imperdonables y se lo hubiera comentado a ella.

Aquello no era un castigo sólo para la niña de Hufflepuff: también para él. Era un castigo… y una prueba.

Cuando reunió el valor suficiente para hablar, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de sudor frío.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Aquello había sido una estupidez. No importaba lo que la niña hubiera hecho, no sólo porque no era asunto suyo, sino porque no cambiaba nada. Y además, daba la impresión de que estaba cuestionando las órdenes de la mortífaga. Pero había sido la única manera que se le había ocurrido de ganar tiempo para tratar de evitar torturarla.

No dejaba de recordar a Rowle, aterrado, arrastrándose por el suelo del comedor de Malfoy Mannor, tratando de huir de la varita de Draco, mientras Voldemort lo presionaba más y más para que le echara otro Cruciatus…

—¿Acaso pones en duda mi criterio, Malfoy? —Alecto no le llegaba ni a la altura de los hombros, pero la frialdad y la muda amenaza que había en su mirada dominaban toda la habitación, como si fuera gigante.

—No —se apresuró a barbotar él, con un hilo de voz —Es sólo que… es… una niña.

La sonrisa de Alecto reapareció, pero había algo extremadamente cruel en ella.

—Lo es. Pero el dolor enseña, Draco, tú deberías saberlo bien. ¿Y qué mejor momento para aprender que la dulce infancia? Ahora hazlo.

No podía negarse. Si lo hacía, no sólo acabaría sufriendo una imperdonable él, sino que el estatus de su familia se hundiría todavía más. Estaban en la cuerda floja. No perdía de vista que sus padres eran rehenes en su propio hogar. Si Voldemort se enteraba de que no había querido torturar a una niña, deshonraría todavía más a su padre y era muy probable que el señor oscuro lo pagara con ellos.

La ya habitual sensación de nauseas trepó desde su estómago y le llenó la boca de bilis mientras levantaba la varita hacia la Hufflepuff.

La pequeña se apretó contra la pared y se encogió, cerrando los ojos, mucho antes de que él hiciera nada. Se quedaron así, congelados, por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que Alecto carraspeó con impaciencia.

Sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de él para siempre, Draco realizó un Cruciatus no verbal. La Hufflepuff soltó un grito en el acto y cayó de rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo.

Draco detuvo la maldición, odiándose más intensamente de lo que lo había hecho jamás. Pero Alecto no había tenido suficiente.

—¿Eso es todo, Malfoy? Me consta que sabes hacerlo mejor.

Él apartó la mirada de la niña, que sollozaba apenas sin sonido a sus pies, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer, ser otra persona. No existir.

Entonces Vincent hizo algo que Draco agradeció y despreció a partes iguales.

—Profesora, déjame hacerlo a mí —pidió. Había un ansia oculta en su tono que a Draco le recordó a Greyback salivando ante una víctima y que le heló la sangre.

Alecto lo observó durante unos segundos, como valorando su petición. Al final asintió con una seca sacudida de cabeza y Vincent dio un paso adelante con una expresión de gozo que ni siquiera se molestó en disimular.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Draco sintió miedo de Vincent, pero no sería la última.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué os aparecido? Espero que no demasiado largo (son más de 8.000 palabras, pero en realidad son sólo 4 escenas!). Me resulta interesante tratar de mostrar cómo Draco se va dando cuenta poco a poco de las tendencias agresivas y maliciosas de Crabbe. Y con la relectura hay pequeños detalles en los que nunca había reparado que muestran que siempre ha sido Crabbe, más que Goyle, el agresivo del grupo.

Por otro lado, también es interesante pensar cómo vivió Draco todo lo que pasó en quinto curso porque él era uno de los pocos que sabía que Voldemort había vuelto. Y me encanta escribir sobre el Draco más joven, que no es consciente de sus propios sentimientos y no entiende sus propias reacciones. Siempre ha sido mi headcanon que abusaba mucho de su cargo de prefecto para hacer rabiar a Hermione porque era casi la única manera que tenía de atraer su atención...

Como sea, dejo de daros la barrila. Por favor, os agradecería mucho vuestra opinión. Sois mi combustible para seguir con esto :) ¡Muchas gracias!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

PD: Deja un review para poder hacerle la cura a Draco después del partido de quidditch...


	8. Capítulo VIII

He batido mi propio record de tardanza al actualizar y sé que debería caérseme la cara de vergüenza. Mi vida ha cambiado bastante (y para mejor) desde que subí el último capítulo y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo (y cuando lo he tenido, carecía de inspiración) para continuar el fic. Pero no he dejado de pensar en él. Llevo casi un mes con este capítulo y para compensar es extra largo (casi 9.000 palabras).

¡Espero que os guste! (y disculpad la tardanza)

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _I get nervous, perverse  
When I see her, it's worse  
But the stress is astounding  
It's now or never  
She's coming home (Forever)_

 **L** as cosas estaban saliendo bien para Draco. Después del último partido de quidditch y de que Potter y uno de los gemelos roñosos le pegaran, Umbridge los había expulsado de por vida del equipo de Gryffindor. La casa de los leones tendría que apañárselas sin su buscador y sus dos golpeadores (como los gemelos eran indistinguibles, Umbridge, en un alarde de astucia, había expulsado a ambos por si acaso). De un golpe y plumazo, Draco había conseguido que Gryffindor no fuese a ganar ningún partido más en lo que quedaba de año, allanándole el camino a la victoria a Slytherin.

Aunque Umbridge había disuelto todas las organizaciones, clubes o equipos con la promulgación del Decreto n.º 24 poco después de ese encuentro, finalmente recapacitó y permitió que los equipos de quidditch volvieran a formarse tras ser incluidos en un registro. Por supuesto, Slytherin fue el primer equipo en ser readmitido y entre eso y las bajas de Gryffindor, tenían asegurada la Copa de Quidditch de ese año.

Un par de semanas después de la promulgación de ese decreto, Umbridge había llamado a Draco, Pansy, Gregory y Vincent, además de otros Slytherin como Montague y Warrington, para informarles confidencialmente de que Potter y sus esbirros estaban tramando algo bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Los habían visto reunirse en Cabeza de Puerco el día antes de que ella anunciara el Decreto, pero estaba segura de que no había logrado disuadirles con él.

—Dumbledore está detrás de ello. Está planeando algo contra mí y contra el Ministerio de Magia —explicó con tono afectado, un tono que no se correspondía con su furiosa mirada —Sabe que tiene los días contados en Hogwarts y este es su desesperado intento de evitarlo. Por eso os he convocado: un grupo de prometedores sangre limpias, con las prioridades en su sitio, el futuro del mundo mágico.

Draco y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada rebosante de orgullo. Sin duda, Umbridge había demostrado tener el sentido común y la inteligencia de la que carecieron sus predecesores. Draco hubiera pagado porque el viejo decrépito de Moody le estuviera viendo en esos momentos (ya sabía que, en realidad, no había llegado a conocer al verdadero Moody. La noticia de su suplantación por un mortífago no se había hecho pública pero Draco estaba al tanto de todo. Se atrevía a decir que era el alumno mejor informado de todo Hogwarts. En cualquier caso, no había servido para que la sangre dejara de arderle cada vez que recordaba al mutilado auror).

—Necesito que seáis mis ojos. Quiero que estéis atentos a cualquier comportamiento sospechoso. Potter es la cabeza visible pero esa amiga suya sangre… hija de muggles —Umbridge se corrigió en el último momento pero les lanzó una sonrisa cómplice —es la mente pensante. Está claro que nuestro querido Potter por sí solo no tiene las luces suficientes para escaparse a mi control. Todos sus amigos, cualquier compañero con el que se lleve bien, es susceptible de estar colaborando con él. Dumbledore se cree muy listo haciendo que sus alumnos se encarguen del trabajo sucio, cree que de ese modo no podremos probar que está implicado aunque los descubramos con las manos en la masa… pero ya lo veremos. De ahora en adelante, quiero que estéis atentos y al tanto de todo lo que hagan Potter y sus seguidores, sobre todo la muchacha sabihonda. Seguidlos si hace falta, espiadlos… pero que no se den cuenta. No queremos que se vuelvan más cuidadosos. Informadme de cualquier cosa que se salga de lo normal, hasta el detalle más nimio. Yo decidiré si es importante o no.

Draco salió de aquella reunión relamiéndose como un gato. La mano derecha del Ministro de Magia le había encargado espiar a sus peores enemigos y si los pillaba haciendo algo malo, estaba seguro de que los expulsarían. Al menos al imbécil de Potter.

Lo había echado del quidditch y ahora pensaba echarlo del colegio.

Esa noche, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, cuando el resto de alumnos ya se habían acostado, Montague se puso a organizarlos.

— Yo me encargaré de los gemelos Weasley. Pienso hacer de este curso su infierno personal. Crabbe, tú sigue a Ron Weasley y tú, Goyle, a Longbottom. Parkinson, tú te encargarás de la sangre sucia. Y tú, Malfoy, de tu querido Potter.

A Draco aquello le cayó como una jarra de agua fría. Por un lado porque Montague intentaba nombrarse líder del grupo y por otro porque él quería espiar a Granger. Había pensado ser su sombra, observarla, vigilarla, ver todos sus movimientos. Era más inteligente y discreta que Potter, por lo que resultaba menos probable que cometiera un despiste, y estaba seguro de que sólo él podría forzarla a cometer un error que la delatara.

—Mejor que yo me encargue de Granger y Pansy de Potter —dijo, tratando de sonar autoritario y expeditivo. Por un lado, para demostrarle a Montague que no estaba al mando, y por otro, para que nadie le pidiera explicaciones.

—¿Y eso por qué? —saltó Pansy rápidamente. Como de costumbre, tenía que meterse en todo.

—Porque si Potter me ve a mí sospechará enseguida. En cuanto a Granger, sé cómo sacarla de sus casillas y lograr que se le escape algo.

Su argumento pareció convencer a Montague (aunque lo más probable era que simplemente le fuera indiferente quién vigilaba a quién mientras los gemelos quedasen en su jurisdicción) y logró callar a Pansy, aunque no parecía muy conforme. En cualquier caso, Draco se encontró con luz verde para poder observar a Granger todo lo que quisiera sin que sus amigos encontraran nada malo en ello.

Porque no había nada malo en ello. Sólo estaba haciendo lo que Umbridge le había encargado, prestando un favor a cambio de puntos, prestigio y reciprocidad en el futuro. Así eran como se tejían redes de influencias, como su padre siempre le había dicho. De hecho, pensaba ser él el que descubriera dónde se escondían.

Se sumió en sus tareas de espionaje con mucha confianza, pero pasados unos días, se dio cuenta de que descubrirlos no iba a ser nada fácil. Las Navidades se aproximaban y aun no había visto nada tangible.

Granger no hacía nada fuera de lo normal. Seguía moviéndose en los mismos círculos, hablando con la misma gente, comportándose del mismo modo en clase, y pasando las horas que no estaba en clase en la biblioteca.

Draco, que no era imbécil, la seguía todas las tardes a la biblioteca. Descubrió que una semana no fue directa a sus dominios después de la clase de Herbología de los martes, como solía a hacer, pero unos días después se retiró hacia la torre donde estaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de Pociones (los miércoles).

No había ningún patrón en sus ausencias, o al menos ninguno que Draco pudiera encontrar, así que optó por investigar los libros que Granger había estado consultando. Los únicos que no estaban en la bibliografía recomendada de ninguna asignatura (Draco incluso se hizo con la lista de lecturas recomendadas de Aritmancia, aunque él no la cursaba) era un libro titulado "Encantamientos avanzados" (que no sería necesario hasta el séptimo curso) y otro llamado "Protección contra las artes oscuras" que no pudo revisar porque tenía una larga lista de espera.

Draco pasó más horas que nunca en la biblioteca, observando a Granger y deseando saber Legeremancia. La Gryffindor era capaz de pasar la tarde entera con la cabeza enterrada en un libro. Había algo en su manera de tocar las hojas de papel viejo que parecía casi íntimo, como un ritual. Deslizaba los dedos bajo la línea que estaba leyendo con la suavidad de un pétalo. A veces murmuraba para sí, como si quisiera memorizar la información que estaba leyendo. Cuando algo llamaba su atención fruncía el ceño y se acercaba más al libro, hasta que sólo su abultado pelo castaño sobresalía alrededor de la cubierta.

Draco descubrió que tenía ciertas manías nerviosas, como soplarse el pelo para apartarlo de la cara (lo que contribuía a su aspecto indómito), darse toquecitos en la boca con la yema de dos dedos (algo que él encontraba hipnótico) o acariciarse la barbilla con la punta de la pluma distraídamente. De vez en cuando, en medio de sus sesiones de espionaje, cuando Granger se mordía los labios con aspecto pensativo o cuando se los humedecía con la punta de la lengua de tanto en tanto, Draco recordaba la primera vez que había besado a Pansy en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y cómo, en su mente, ella había mutado en la sabelotodo. Por mucho que había tratado de bloquear ese recuerdo, cada cierto tiempo resurgía. A veces cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, en otras ocasiones en plena clase, y sobre todo en la biblioteca desde que tenía que vigilar a la muchacha.

Aunque esto debería haberlo incomodado sobremanera y la tarea de seguir a Granger debería resultarle pesada, por alguna razón espiarla en la biblioteca se había convertido en el momento más esperado del día.

Tanto era así que, cuando acudía allí y no encontraba a Granger sentía una mezcla de decepción y enfado. Se decía que su molestia se debía a que la muchacha le había dado esquinazo y aunque sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, era suficiente para tener la conciencia tranquila.

Con el paso de los días sin obtener resultados, Umbridge estaba cada vez más molesta. Les proporcionó una lista más extensa de la mayoría de los alumnos que habían estado en Cabeza de Puerco el día que se reunieron y les ordenó que los investigaran, labor que Draco aceptó con mucho fastidio porque no podía dedicarse en exclusivo a vigilar a Granger.

Sin embargo, después de seguir a imbéciles como Zacharias Smith o aburridas como Marieta Edgecombe, Draco se dio cuenta de que tal vez había una manera de averiguar cuándo se reunían. La siguiente vez que Umbridge los convocó para darle parte de las novedades, Draco sugirió que contrastaran los horarios de todos los miembros del club clandestino.

—Seguramente Granger se haya vuelto loca para cuadrar todos los horarios y encontrar un momento en que puedan verse —explicó Draco.

—Es una buena idea —dijo Umbridge con tono sorprendido, como si le asombrara que Draco fuese vida inteligente.

—Pero no se reúnen todas las semanas —objetó Pansy, que llevaba una temporada fría y malhumorada con él —Así que no servirá de mucho.

—Al menos sabremos en qué horas debemos estar más vigilantes —prosiguió la profesora —en esos momentos os quiero a todos patrullando. Es vital que descubramos el lugar dónde se reúnen.

Sin embargo, para cuando tuvieron en su poder los horarios, los cotejaron y obtuvieron los rangos horarios en los que todos los miembros conocidos del club ilícito tenían disponibilidad, las Navidades ya casi estaban encima.

Para colmo de males, pocos días antes de las vacaciones, Potter y todos los Weasley desaparecieron sin explicación. Draco intentó sonsacarle a Umbridge qué había sucedido, pero la bruja estaba tan enfadada porque se hubieran marchado sin su permiso (y por lo visto, sin su conocimiento) que masculló algo por lo bajo en un tono nada dulzón y lo dejó sin respuesta.

Granger se había quedado, pero cogió el Expresso de Hogwarts el día que dieron las vacaciones para pasar las fiestas con su familia. Draco en su ronda habitual como prefecto, se aseguró de visitarla para tratar de averiguar qué había sucedido.

La había visto entrar en un compartimento con Longbottom así que se presentó allí y abrió la puerta corredera de golpe, esperando sorprenderla. Lo logró: Granger dio un respingo, se calló en el acto y frunció el ceño, pero Draco logró oír algo sobre San Mungo.

¿Habían hospitalizado al cuatrojos y al pobretón?

—¿San Mungo, Granger? —preguntó, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos —¿Vas a someterte a una transfusión de sangre limpia? Me temo que tu impureza no tiene cura.

Longbottom masculló algo en voz baja apretando los puños, pero Draco no le prestó atención. Lunática Lovegood también estaba allí, con una copia de El Quisquilloso en las manos en cuya portada un cerdo en una porquera se revolcaba sobre el barro bajo un titular que afirmaba que no era un animal de verdad sino un mortífago nunca atrapado que resultaba ser un metamorfago.

—Eres muy ingenioso, Malfoy —ironizó Granger, poniéndose en pie —¿Cuánto tiempo le has dedicado a pensar ese comentario? ¿Un par de semanas? Ahora ya sé que haces todas esas tardes en la biblioteca.

Draco experimentó la sensación de haberse comido una Gragea Bertie Bott cuyo sabor hubiese pasado de chocolate a vómito. Se incorporó y lanzó una mirada furibunda a Granger. Ella se la devolvió, sin amilanarse.

Era evidente que sabía que había estado espiándola y que no iba a la biblioteca precisamente a estudiar. Draco se sintió como un imbécil, como si hubiese caído en una trampa y llevase semanas dentro de ella, creyéndose que estaba a punto de encontrar un tesoro.

Sin más preámbulos, Granger aprovechó que se había apartado de la puerta para cerrarla en sus narices una vez más y atrancarla por dentro. Hubiera sido muy fácil utilizar un Alohomora pero estaba prohibido usar magia fuera de Hogwarts y aunque estaba seguro de que su padre hubiese podido resolver el asunto moviendo un par de hilos en el Ministerio, sabía que se enfadaría con él si llamaba la atención. Así que lo dejó pasar e intentó consolarse pensando que todo apuntaba a que a Potter o Weasley (o tal vez a los dos, si tenía suerte) les había pasado algo malo.

Por algo le gustaba tanto la Navidad.

Las clases de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras bien podían llamarse Práctica de las Artes Oscuras. Durante lo que llevaban de curso, Draco había aprendido más maleficios y maldiciones que en su año como mortífago, en lugar de maneras de defenderse de ellas (tenían que limitarse a utilizar el encantamiento escudo o el Finite Incantatem para repeler los hechizos de sus compañeros o librarse de sus efectos). Amycus les hacía practicar con los alumnos que mostraban más reparos a la hora de maldecir a sus propios compañeros, así que todos, con más o menos ganas, pasaban por el aro. Vincent era proactivo por primera vez en su vida y en una ocasión se ensañó tanto con Theodore que Draco tuvo que decirle en voz baja que parara. Vincent cedió al cabo de unos segundos, pero lanzó una mirada rencorosa a Draco.

No tenía nada personal contra Theodore: sencillamente le gustaba hacer daño a los demás. Ya no le importaba que fuesen sangre limpias, Slytherin o incluso algo parecido a amigos: jamás desaprovechaba la oportunidad de provocar dolor cuando esta se le ponía en bandeja.

Draco tenía el incómodo presentimiento de que el día en que Amycus los emparejara para practicar el uno contra el otro, Vincent se cobraría todas esas veces que le había ordenado que se detuviera. No se atrevía a confrontarlo de manera directa, pero cada vez cuestionaba más a Draco y a veces resoplaba despectivamente cuando éste decía algo.

A Draco le hubiera gustado comentarlo con Gregory para ver si era cierto o sólo imaginaciones suyas, pero sentía que hacerlo conllevaría cierta pérdida de autoridad. Gregory y Vincet siempre habían aceptado su liderato sin cuestionarse nada, y su amistad tenía una clara jerarquía en la que Draco estaba al mando y los otros lo seguían sin hacer preguntas.

Hablar con Gregory de sus sospechas podría hacerlo parecer débil, y teniendo en cuenta la precaria situación de los Malfoy entre los servidores de Voldemort (situación que Vincent y Gregory conocían perfectamente a través de sus padres), no podía permitirse más tropiezos.

Tampoco se atrevía a hablarlo con Pansy. Se habían distanciado mucho, sobre todo desde que sospechaba que se inventaba rumores sobre Granger para molestarlo, así que no se sentía inclinado a abrirse ante ella. Blaise no era una opción. Le gustaba mucho hablar sobre la pureza de su sangre y los refinados que eran los Zabinni, pero su estrategia para pasar el curso consistía en mantener un perfil bajo. Nunca desobedecía una orden, pero tampoco criticaba o se quejaba de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio, aunque Draco estaba seguro de que muchas cosas no le gustaban.

Con esa situación, Draco se sentía más cercano que nunca a Theodore. Su padre también era mortífago y siempre se habían llevado bien, aunque como era muy reservado y solitario, nunca habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Y sin embargo, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas cuando Amycus les ordenaba maldecir a alguno de sus compañeros o Alecto castigaba a alguno de los alumnos más pequeños de Hogwarts delante de ellos, y Draco sentía que era el único de sus amigos que se sentía como él, aunque los dos eran lo suficientemente prudentes como para no decirlo en voz alta.

Esa era una de las peores cosas que tenía ese curso: Draco sentía que no podía confiar en nadie, que sus propios compañeros no dudarían en delatarle si decía algo inapropiado. No dormía bien por las noches porque temía hablar en sueños en medio de una pesadilla (cada vez las tenía con mayor frecuencia, sobre todo desde que Alecto le obligó a torturar a la niña de primer curso de Hufflepuff).

Y cuando estaba en su habitación, no podía evitar echar miradas nerviosas a su baúl y comprobar, cada vez que se quedaba a solas, que los frasquitos con sus recuerdos sobre Granger estaban a buen recaudo. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en ocultarlos en algún lugar de Hogwarts, pero no se decidía porque le daba miedo que alguien lo encontrara sospechoso, toparse con Alecto y que se los requisara, o tener que responder a preguntas acerca de su contenido.

Sin embargo, pronto se vería obligado a correr el riesgo de sacarlos de su baúl.

* * *

 **L** a noticia de una fuga masiva de mortífagos de Azkaban llenó la primera plana del Profeta de ese día de enero. Draco lo recibió mientras estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor y al leer el titular y ver a su tía Bellatrix en una fotografía sintió una extraña sensación de vértigo en la boca del estomago.

No la había conocido en persona. O sí, pero cuando sólo era un bebé de apenas un año y no guardaba ningún recuerdo directo de ella. Sin embargo, sí había visto alguna fotografía de Bellatrix junto a su madre. Incluso, una vez, encontró en el desván de Malfoy Manor una un baúl polvoriento con fotos de la infancia de Narcissa en las que aparecía junto a sus dos hermanas.

Draco sabía que tenía otra tía llamada Andromeda, pero nunca se hablaba de ella. Cuando había preguntado por ella, siendo muy pequeño, su madre le había explicado que Andromeda ya no formaba parte de la familia Black porque los había traicionado. Con el tiempo descubrió que había huido de casa para casarse con un sangre sucia y habían tenido una hija. Era la única prima que Draco tenía, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no existiera: era mestiza y una deshonra para el apellido Black. Una mancha en el insigne árbol familiar hasta entonces impoluto.

Andrómeda tenía una expresión distante en la fotografía en la que salía junto a Narcissa y Bellatrix. Su madre era la más guapa de las tres hermanas: rubia y de ojos claros. Bellatrix era todo lo contrario, con un llamativo pelo oscuro, mientras que Andrómeda representaba un término medio con su pelo castaño y sus ojos verdosos.

Ya de joven, Bellatrix tenía un aspecto fiero y miraba a la cámara de manera descarada y con la cabeza muy alta. Había otra fotografía suya, más adulta, con Draco en brazos. Lo sostenía como si fuese un Lazo del Diablo y había algo en su expresión que siempre le había hecho pensar que hubiese estado dispuesta a dejarlo caer si se ponía a llorar.

Echando cuentas, ya era mortífaga por aquel entonces. La imagen había sido tomada poco antes de que Voldemort cayera y ella entrara en Azkaban. Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho en catorce años: el señor oscuro había regresado y ahora muchos de sus fieles servidores habían salido de Azkaban.

Draco recordó haber escuchado a su padre hablar sobre la cárcel mágica con Avery y tuvo el presentimiento, o mejor dicho, la certeza, de que había tenido algo que ver con la fuga. Puede que incluso hubiese sido el cerebro y la mano ejecutora.

Pese a que, de entrada, la noticia debería alegrarle, Draco sintió una amarga sensación parecida al miedo. No tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su tía, aunque no podía admitirlo en voz alta. Su madre estaría contenta y el Señor Oscuro también, ahora que habría recuperado a mucho de sus fieles. Eso reforzaría su causa, y si todo había sido gracias a un exitoso plan de su padre, este sería recompensado.

Todo eran buenas noticias. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de alegrarse?

* * *

Cuando entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aquel día, Draco supo que algo no iba bien porque Alecto estaba allí, junto a su hermano. Donde normalmente estaba la mesa del profesor que Amycus nunca usaba, había un baúl cuya superficie polvorienta tenía marcas de dedos.

Le dio la impresión de Alecto sonrió con malicia cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Draco apartó la vista tan rápido que tal vez se lo hubiera imaginado. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron situados de pie frente a ellos (pues las clases eran tan prácticas que rara vez usaban las mesas, que estaban amontonadas contras las paredes), Amycus explicó de qué iba todo aquello.

—Hemos tenido la suerte de que mi hermana Alecto encontrara un boggart con el que poder practicar.

Ya habían estudiado a los boggart en tercer curso, con el profesor Lupin. Eso era algo que hasta los Carrow, con su particular estilo de enseñanza, debían saber. Riddikulus era un hechizo sencillo que muchos alumnos ya conocían incluso antes de empezar la escuela, pues en las oscuras mansiones ancestrales de las familias sangre pura, abundaban los recovecos y rincones preferidos por esas criaturas. No tenía ningún sentido que pretendieran enseñarles a usar ese hechizo en su último año de formación mágica.

Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a comentarlo. Draco no fue una excepción: guardó silencio, con el aciago presentimiento de que había una intención oculta y retorcida detrás de aquello.

—Como ya sabréis —Alecto tomó la palabra —nadie conoce la verdadera forma de un boggart, porque siempre adoptan la apariencia de aquello que más miedo nos da. Supongo que ya conoceréis el hechizo que lo hace desaparecer.

—Pero no es eso lo que nos interesa —continuó Amycus —hasta un niño mago podría deshacerse de un boggart.

—Sin embargo, tiene otras utilidades. Últimamente hemos detectado cierta… resistencia al nuevo rumbo pedagógico que ha tomado Hogwarts. Aunque nos hemos librado de toda la escoria sangre sucia, la razón por la que Dumbledore y sus acólitos se instalaron en el poder tras la Primera Guerra Mágica fue que había muchos traidores entre las filas de los sangre limpia. Todos conocemos a diversas familias traidoras a la sangre. No tenéis por qué cargar con los errores de vuestros padres pero… queremos asegurarnos de que sois fieles. Si tenéis algo que ocultar… el boggart nos lo dirá.

Draco no podía verse la cara, pero estaba seguro de haber empalidecido. Le dio la impresión de que todo el mundo lo miraba a él. Captó a Pansy observándolo con algo que hubiera jurado que era preocupación si no fuese porque últimamente apenas se hablaban. Theodore se tensó y Zabinni apretó los puños con disimulo. Otros, como Gregory o Vincent, parecían tranquilos. Quizás porque no tenían nada que ocultar, ningún secreto que no quisieran desvelar. O tal vez porque su peor miedo era quedarse sin comida.

Todos se habían enfrentado a un boggart en su tercer curso, pero entonces eran críos con miedo a la oscuridad, alguna bestia o las alturas. Temores inocuos, comunes, que no decían nada de ellos. Cuatro años después, con todas las cosas que habían visto, que habían vivido… las cosas habrían cambiado.

Una película de sudor frío cubrió la espalda de Draco. ¿Cuál era ahora su mayor miedo? ¿Qué Voldemort asesinara a sus padres en su propia mansión? ¿Qué Granger resultara estar muerta de verdad? ¿Qué el Señor Oscuro descubriera lo que sentía por ella? ¿Qué alguien diera con el pequeño cofre oculto en su baúl? Todas las opciones eran terribles y todas lo dejarían en mal lugar delante de los Carrows.

Intentó ocultarse detrás de la corpulencia de Gregory, pero temía ser tan evidente que Alecto lo escogiera a él el primero. Tuvo suerte: Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengass y Theodore Nott fueron los elegidos.

Los Carrows se recrearon en sus miedos, prohibiéndoles usar Riddikulus. Y sólo cuando el boggart ya se cernía sobre ellos, o cuando estaban tan aterrorizados que gritaban o parecían a punto de llorar, Amycus (nunca Alecto) indicaba al siguiente alumno que se pusiera delante de la criatura (para lo que, a veces, tenían que apartar a sus propios compañeros que parecían incapaces de moverse). Draco ya casi pensaba que se libraría cuando la voz áspera de Alecto le reclamó.

—Malfoy, es tu turno.

Draco tardó un tiempo en reaccionar. Sentía como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo le latiera en los oídos. Una repentina sensación de frío le atenazó. Tragó saliva, o lo intentó, porque la garganta parecía habérsele secado. Notó que alguien le daba un suave un pujón, tal vez Pansy o Blaise, no lo sabía.

Todos sus compañeros eran una mancha borrosa. Sólo veía ante él el boggart con el aspecto del padre de Burke, que gritaba más que un howler. No tenía ni idea de qué forma tomaría la criatura cuando se plantara delante de él.

Cada paso le costaba un esfuerzo titánico, como si le hubieran petrificado las piernas. Al final, el señor Burke se volvió hacia él y la transformación comenzó con lentitud.

Voldemort se materializó en aquella clase de Hogwarts. Varios alumnos soltaron gritos ahogados, y retrocedieron. Hasta Amycus pareció tensarse.

Tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que Draco lo había visto, con su piel blanca con la tiza, los ojos de un rojo sangre y los dedos de las manos anti-naturalmente largos. Lo único que lo diferenciaba del señor oscuro real, era la ligera neblina que envolvía los bajos de su capa negra, haciéndolo levitar a unos centímetros del suelo.

Tenía algo en las manos. Draco tardó unos segundos en reconocer, aturdido por el pánico. Era el cofre. Su pequeño cofre negro, remachado en bronce. Estaba entreabierto, como si Voldemort acabase de mirar su contenido.

—Has resultado ser todavía más decepcionante que tu padre, Draco. Mataré a tus padres delante de ti, y después te obligar…

En medio de la niebla de terror que había reblandecido su cerebro, Draco tardó unos segundos en asimilar que Voldemort había dejado de hablar. En algún momento, el cofre se había transformado con un ukelele diminuto que el mago tenebroso empezó a tocar mientras cantaba un villancico navideño.

Ni siquiera oyó las risas de sus compañeros hasta que el boggart se esfumó delante de sus ojos. Entonces vio Filch en la puerta de la clase, sudoroso y frotándose una rodilla, y a los Carrow mirándolo. Amycus tenía la varita en la mano.

— …director Snape dice que es urgente…

Alecto salió del aula con expresión molesta, como si alguien le hubiese quitado un caramelo cuando estaba a punto de metérselo en la boca, no sin antes apartar a Filch de un empujón.

—La clase se suspende por hoy, nos veremos mañana —anunció Amycus, y después salió precipitadamente detrás de su hermana, seguido por el renqueante conserje.

Draco miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que lo veía todo borroso. Parpadeó con fuerza para disipar las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos sin que tuviera consciencia de cómo o cuándo habían llegado allí. Carraspeó y trató de serenarse. Sentía que todos lo miraban.

Se volvió hacia Theodore, intentando comprender qué acababa de suceder, y el muchacho se lo explicó sin necesidad de preguntar.

—Filch ha llegado en mitad de la clase con un mensaje urgente del director Snape. Así que Amycus ha usado el Riddikulus con el boggart.

—¿Significa eso que ha desaparecido para siempre? — se interesó Blaise. Él no se había enfrentado al boggart y no parecía tener muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—No lo creo —replicó Nott después de meditarlo durante unos segundos —pero lo más seguro es que haya ido a esconderse a otro rincón. Tal vez no vuelvan a encontrarlo.

Se oyeron varios suspiros de alivio y algún que otro murmullo. Media clase intercambió mirada de nerviosismo. A nadie la apetecía exponerse ante el boggart teniendo prohibido expresamente defenderse de él.

—Yo creo que ha sido divertido —señaló Vincent en voz baja, pero lo suficiente alta para que Draco pudiera oírle. Cuando lo miró, su amigo sonrió con malicia, la boca retorciéndose en el centro de su cara redonda. En ese momento, Draco fue más consciente que nunca de que no podía fiarse de Vincent.

Algunos de sus compañeros ya habían empezado a abandonar el aula. Sin decir nada, Draco los adelantó y se dirigió todo lo rápido que se atrevió a las mazmorras.

Aunque lo que el boggart había enseñado era sospechoso, no creía que hubiera dicho nada que lo hubiese dejado en evidencia de manera directa. Muchos de los Slytherin de su curso tenían padres mortífagos y sabían que Malfoy Mannor estaba ocupada por el Lord Tenebroso; los que no, no tardarían mucho en enterarse. Tener miedo de decepcionar a Voldemort era comprensible y no levantaría demasiadas sospechas, según creía. Temer que castigara a sus padres como resultado de sus errores también resultaba comprensible.

El cabo suelto era el cofre. Imaginaba a los Carrow preguntándose qué había en él para enfadar tanto a Voldemort. Podía ser que ellos no hubiesen prestado mucha atención a su detalle, porque estaban detrás del boggart para poder observar bien la reacción de cada estudiante.

Pero sus compañeros… ni a Pansy ni a Blaise les habría pasado desapercibido. Tampoco a Theodore, pero a él no le preocupaba. Lo cierto era que consideraba a Vincent y Gregory demasiado estúpidos como para reparar en el cofre, pero vistas todas las revelaciones que estaba teniendo ese curso sobre sus amigos, tampoco las tenía todas consigo.

No sabían dónde estaba en cofre, pero era muy probable que quisieran averiguar por qué el boggart lo llevaba en la mano. Y en ese caso, lo que harían sería buscarlo entre sus posesiones. Su baúl sería el primer lugar donde mirarían y tanto Blaise como Vincent y Gregory tenían acceso fácil a él. Incluso Pansy no tendría demasiadas dificultades para colarse en su habitación.

Era evidente que tenía que sacar sus recuerdos enfrascados de allí. Y sabía exactamente dónde guardarlos.

* * *

 **E** l misterio de la desaparición de Potter y Weasley en la víspera de las vacaciones de Navidad quedó resuelto poco después. Según su padre, el Señor Weasley había sufrido un percance "por meterse donde no le llaman" que casi le había costado la vida, y estaba hospitalizado en San Mungo.

Cuando comenzó el segundo trimestre, una Umbridge cada vez más furiosa, convocó a Draco y al resto de alumnos que estaban espiando a Potter y compañía. Al parecer había pasado las vacaciones dándole vueltas a lo del club clandestino y había decidido organizarles para que fueran "eficientes de una vez".

En realidad, lo único que hizo fue repartirles por zonas para hacer rondas en las horas que todos los acólitos de Potter tenían libres (idea que había aportado Draco y que Umbridge declaró que había sido suya). Durante las siguientes semanas, Draco pasó como mínimo tres tardes paseando con Pansy por distintos lugares: la torre donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor, los terrenos de Hogwarts, la lechucería, el cuarto piso…

Una vez por semana se reunían en el despacho de Umbridge donde ella había colgado un inmenso mapa de Hogwarts que cubría todas las plantas y terrenos de la escuela, e iba tachando con una X trazada con su varita las localizaciones en las que habían estado sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

Draco estaba cada vez más irritado. Pasear durante horas sin rumbo fijo, con Pansy llenándole la cabeza de chismes, quejas y comentarios sobre el desagradable aspecto de Granger le levantaba dolor de cabeza. Además, de este modo apenas veía a la sangre sucia fuera de las clases habituales que compartían. Aunque reconocía que este sistema era más práctico, le fastidiaba que Umbridge se hubiera atribuido todo el mérito, pues estaba seguro de que si él no hubiera sugerido hacerse con los horarios de todos los sospechosos para averiguar en qué momentos podían reunirse, su investigación no iría tan avanzada.

A pesar de todo, era un proceso lento y tedioso y después de dos meses de rondas, no estaban más cerca de encontrarlos que antes. Hogwarts era un castillo inmenso y cambiante, por lo que nadie conocía con exactitud todos sus recovecos. Esto irritaba mucho a Umbridge, que se empeñaba en conocer y controlar cada pequeño detalle de la escuela.

Draco cada vez sentía más antipatía por ella, pero lo disimulaba muy bien porque le interesaba caerle bien. Era la mano derecha del Ministro de Magia y algún podría reclamarle que le devolviera el favor. Además, la posibilidad de que expulsaran para siempre a Potter y sus amigos no era un premio menor.

Aunque eso conllevaría no volver a ver a Granger. Se decía una y otra vez que eso sería un gran regalo, pero aunque no quería ahondar mucho en ello, no era capaz de creérselo. ¿Con quién se metería entonces? Cierto era que en Hogwarts todavía había muchos sangre sucias y traidores de la sangre, pero lo suyo con Granger era personal.

Lo había humillado innumerables veces. Se había atrevido a pegarle. Y por su culpa, Draco no era el mejor de la clase, lo que su padre nunca le perdonaba. No perdía la oportunidad de comparar sus notas con las de la sangre sucia y recordarle a Draco cuánto lo decepcionaba. Sin Granger en Hogwarts, nadie le eclipsaría académicamente y su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

La idea debería alegrarle… En cualquier caso, se decía siempre, ya se ocuparía de ello cuando sucediera.

La única satisfacción que estaban teniendo en ese tiempo era la de ver a Umbridge evaluar al resto de profesores. Draco pasó la clase de Criaturas Mágicas en la que ella evalúo a Hagrid desternillándose de la risa. También fue interesante verla tratar de valorar a Snape y Draco hasta sintió cierto acceso de afecto por el Profesor Bins cuando este ignoró por completo todas sus preguntas para seguir dictando de la manera más aburrida posible los acuerdos alcanzados en la Convención Mágica Internacional de 1882.

También despidió a la profesora de Adivinación, a la que Draco apenas había visto un par de veces en su vida. Sus padres siempre decían que la optativa de Adivinación era una pérdida de tiempo así que no la había escogido. Dumbledore intervino y aunque no pudo evitar su despido, se aseguró de que pudiera seguir viviendo en Hogwarts.

Las semanas pasaban y Draco ya estaba harto de pasear por Hogwarts. En marzo se topó con Marietta Edgecombe subiendo las escaleras al séptimo piso. Se puso muy nerviosa cuando le vioy empezó a andar a toda prisa. Él la siguió con disimulo, pero cuando llegó a la siguiente planta ella había desaparecido.

No comentó nada hasta estar más seguro, pues no quería que nadie le quitara el mérito de pillar a Potter, pero se aseguró de que en el siguiente reparto le asignarán a él las guardias de esa planta.

Después de dos semanas vigilando el séptimo piso, vio a Cho Chang, Michael Corner y Zacharías Smith en un pasillo. Los siguió todo lo cerca que pudo sin delatarse, hasta que giraron un recodo y se esfumaron. Draco empezaba a tener una idea muy aproximada de dónde se ocultaban: en alguna parte del corredor este donde estaba colgado un tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

Cuando tuvo esto claro se lo dijo a Pansy y pasaron una tarde tocando todas las piedras de ambas paredes del pasillo y utilizando todos los hechizos que se les ocurrieron para tratar de desvelar la ubicación de la clase donde se reunían, pero no encontraron nada en particular. Así que Draco decidió compartir lo que había averiguado con Umbridge.

La Suma Inquisidora se mostró muy satisfecha y destinó a todos sus ayudantes a vigilar esa sección del pasillo, pero como si Potter y sus esbirros se lo olieran, no volvieron a ver movimientos inusuales en dos semanas.

Exasperada, Umbridge hizo que llenaran el tablón de anuncios de copias del Decreto nº 24 y dedicó varias sesiones de clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a hablar de cómo se encargaría personalmente de expulsar a aquellos que incumplieran las normas.

Su estrategia, junto con el estrecho cerco que habían trazado alrededor de los aliados de Dumbledore, finalmente dio sus frutos. La noche del 27 de Marzo, después de cenar, Marietta Edgecombe se presentó en el despacho de Umbridge.

Ella hizo llamar a Draco y al resto enseguida para contarles la confesión que la joven Ravenclaw había hecho: le había dado los nombres de todos los miembros del club estudiantil clandestino, la ubicación donde se reunían y la fecha de su próximo encuentro que estaba teniendo lugar en ese mismo instante. Umbridge contaba con todos ellos para pillarlos infraganti y "parar para siempre al insensato de Dumbledore".

El lugar donde se reunían era la Sala de los menesteres, en el séptimo piso. Justo el lugar que Draco había señalado, como le hizo notar a Umbridge. Ella, exultante, lo felicitó por su buen trabajo y ordenó a todos que se escondieran, a la espera de que Potter y sus amigos salieran de allí.

Draco se escondió en una hornacina cercana, sintiendo un escalofrío que interpretó como expectación. Al fin iba a pillar a Potter y según prometía la suma inquisidora, conseguiría que expulsaran a todos los lamebotas de Dumbledore, el amante de los sangre sucia y de los híbridos (licántropos, semigigantes, centauros…).

No tuvo que aguardar demasiado. De pronto, en un segmento liso de pared apareció una puerta y por ella salieron corriendo en desbandada un montón de alumnos: los gemelos Weasley, Lunática Lovegood, Ernie McMillian, las Patil, Terry Boot… pero Draco no les prestó atención.

Estaba esperando la guinda de pastel. No pensaba permitir que Potter se le escapara. Así que cuando este salió corriendo entre la marabunta, Draco ya estaba preparado. Le lanzó un embrujo zancadilla que lo derribó de manera muy graciosa. Potter se giró trabajosamente con cara de imbécil, sin comprender bien qué había pasado, y solo entonces Draco salió de sus escondite y lo miró desde arriba, con una sonrisa satisfecha, y llamó a Umbridge.

—¡Eh, profesora! ¡Profesora! ¡Tengo a uno!

Umbridge apareció enseguida, jadeante y sudorosa, pero con una expresión de triunfo absoluta. Obligó a Potter a levantarse, lo agarró por un brazo y se lo llevó tironeando al despacho del director, no sin antes felicitar a Draco por su diligencia, y ordenarles que pescaran a todos los alumnos que pudieran.

Mientras Pansy entraba en la Sala de los Menesteres para encontrar pruebas antes de que la puerta se cerrara al salir el último alumno, Draco echó a correr hacia el final del corredor donde le había parecido ver una maraña de pelo castaño justo antes de pillar a Potter.

Quería encontrar a Granger. Umbridge les había dicho que buscaran en la biblioteca a cualquier alumno con aspecto de haber echado una carrera, pero sabía que Granger no sería tan obvia. Tampoco se ocultaría en el baño de señoritas de esa planta porque era más lista que eso. Esconderse en la Torre de Gryffindor era buena idea si lograba llegar allí antes de que la interceptaran, pero por ser el destino más evidente, Umbridge había ordenado a Vincent y Gregory que esperaran por allí para atrapar a cualquier alumno que intentase entrar en ella.

—Piensa —murmuró Draco para sí —Si fuese una sabelotodo, ¿dónde me escondería?

Bajó las escaleras hasta el sexto piso y vio a Hannah Abbott entrando a un aula vacía, pero no le prestó atención. Descendió otro tramo de escaleras hasta el quinto piso y se detuvo junto a un gran ventanal gótico, con vidrieras claras, preguntándose dónde se habría metido la empollona. Miró distraídamente a través del cristal coloreado y entonces la vio. Una mancha diminuta de pelo castaño corriendo por un pequeño patio hasta la lechucería.

—Chica lista —admitió.

Sin perder el tiempo, Draco siguió bajando tan deprisa que cuando llegó al patio que había visto atravesar a Granger le faltaba el aliento y una punzada de flato le atravesaba el abdomen. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Respiró todo lo hondo que pudo y se acercó, ahora con más calma, a la lechucería. Tenía un único punto de entrada y salida, así que era imposible que Granger se le escapara.

Subió las escaleras circulares con cuidado de no hacer ruido, por el mero placer de pillarla por sorpresa, y entró en la lechucería de un salto.

Granger, de espaldas a él, ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba dando chucherías a una lechuza y no lo había oído entrar o, lo más probable, estaba ignorándolo de manera deliberada.

—Granger —la llamó Draco, un poco irritado porque no pareciera reconocer su presencia.

Ella se tomó su tiempo en acabar su labor, después acarició con suavidad a la lechuza y solo entonces se giró hacia Draco.

—Malfoy —saludó ella. Tenía la cara colorada por el esfuerzo y la frente y la nariz cubiertos de transpiración. Algunas hebras de pelo se le pegaban a la cara.

—¿Acalorada, Granger? No disimules, sé perfectamente que acabas de salir corriendo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Tu aspecto te delata. Tanto la Suma Inquisidora Umbridge como yo te hemos visto huir, así que vas a acompañarme a verla.

—Si estar sudorosa es sospechoso, entonces tal vez deberías entregarte a ti mismo, Malfoy —replicó Granger.

Draco apretó los labios, sintiendo que una gota de sudor le caía por la sien. Se la limpió con la manga de la túnica y se acercó a Granger, malhumorado.

—Veremos si con Umbridge eres tan insolente —dijo, agarrándola por una muñeca —Vamos.

Granger se dejó llevar, con la cabeza alta y el rostro inmutable. Caminó detrás de él mientras bajaban las escaleras de la lechucería (Draco se encargó de darle tirones de vez en cuando para apurarla, sólo por el placer de hacerlo) pero luego se puso a su misma altura, de modo que, más que parecer que la llevaba a rastras, casi era como si fuesen de la mano.

Draco se esforzaba en dar zancadas largas para dejarla un poco atrás, pero aunque Granger apenas podía respirar se empeñaba en seguirle el ritmo. Pese a su pequeña rebeldía, no hizo ningún intento de liberarse durante los próximos minutos.

—Puedes soltarme, Malfoy —masculló ella al cabo de un rato caminando pegada a él en silencio —No voy a escaparme.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad, Granger? —la pinchó Draco, aumentando la fuerza con la que apretaba su muñeca al tiempo que la acercaba a su cuerpo —Te has saltado el decreto número 24 así que no puedo fiarme de ti. Potter ya debe estar con el Dumbledore en estos momentos. Probablemente ya lo hayan expulsado.

Aunque Granger guardó silencio y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, Draco notó cómo tensaba el brazo bajo su agarre. La tenía tan pegada a él que de vez en cuando algún mechón de pelo le rozaba la túnica. Draco ya sabía que era bastante más alto que ella, pero nunca la había tenido a su lado durante tanto tiempo. Apenas le llegaba a la altura del cuello. De haber querido besarla, hubiese tenido que agacharse más que con Pansy.

Al ser consciente de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, Draco se sintió muy irritado y enfadado con Granger. La culpa era suya, por comportarse con una indiferencia que era dócil. Su reacción lo estaba decepcionando. Había imaginado lágrimas, algún comentario mordaz, puede que incluso súplicas. En su lugar, Granger actuaba como si él fuera un diminuto mosquito, demasiado pequeño hasta para resultar molesto, lo que permitía que su cerebro divagara y pensara en estupideces peligrosas.

Así que, decidió usar toda la artillería.

—A ti también te expulsarán, por supuesto. Umbridge sabe que tú eres el cerebro detrás de todo esto. Potter es demasiado imbécil para organizar un grupo y conseguir que os reunierais en secreto durante meses. Te he estado vigilando. Hemos cruzado los horarios de todos tus compinches para averiguar cuándo podrías reunirnos y ya sospechaba que el lugar donde os encontrabais estaba en ese pasillo del séptimo piso. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que os pilláramos. Aun así, siento curiosidad. Dime, Granger, ¿cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo acordabais la fecha de cada reunión? Muchos de los sospechosos no os habéis dirigido la palabra en público durante semanas.

Granger torció la cara, decidida a no prestarle atención. Ya estaban en el tercer piso y pronto llegarían al despacho de Dumbledore sin que Draco hubiese logrado sacarla de quicio. Empezaba a sentirse impaciente y muy irritado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te expulsen, Granger? ¿A qué se dedican los niños en Mugglelandia? ¿Os revolcáis en el barro con los animales? Eso explicaría tu olor.

Pronto llegaron al cuarto piso sin que Granger se hubiese dignado a dirigirle la palabra. La gárgola que guardaba el despacho del director giró antes de dijesen la contraseña, revelando unas escaleras por las que dos aurores, seguidos de Umbridge, bajaron a toda velocidad.

—¡Dumbledore! —chilló la mujer, cogiendo a Draco por los hombros y sacudiéndolo —¡¿Lo has visto huir, Draco?!

—¿Cómo? —balbució él, sin comprender qué demonios pasaba.

Umbridge lo soltó de malos modos, sin molestarse en contestar, y después de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, salió corriendo hacia la izquierda, con aspecto de haber perdido por completo el juicio. Uno de los aurores la siguió, mientras que el otro tomó la dirección opuesta.

Se hizo un silencio. Draco estaba tan sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de suceder que no se dio cuenta de que había aflojado el agarre sobre Granger hasta que esta se liberó de su mano sin mucha dificultad.

—¿Qué decías, Malfoy? —le preguntó ella con altanería. Se sacudió la manga de la túnica, como Draco la hubiese manchado con su tacto, y después lo dejó allí plantado.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en impedírselo.

* * *

Draco entró en su dormitorio a toda velocidad y selló la puerta con Fermaportus. No serviría de mucho, pero al menos le ganaría unos segundos si alguno de sus amigos lo seguía. Sin perder tiempo desbloqueó el cerrojo de su baúl que funcionaba con una combinación numérica y que en teoría era a prueba de magia, localizó y abrió el cofre y después comprobó que todos los frasquitos seguían en su sitio.

Iba a ocultárselo bajo la túnica cuando se le ocurrió que lo mejor era deshacerse de él. Cogió las ampollas de cristal y las metió en tres calcetines que luego se guardó en el bolsillo. El cofre entreabierto reposaba sobre la cama y por un instante a Draco le pareció ver la mano de Voldemort reptando sobre la colcha para atraparlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar al fruto de su imaginación y decidió que lo más inteligente era transformar el cofre en otro objeto y guardarlo en su baúl. Sería una pista falsa en caso de alguien lo buscara y lo encontrara. No era un escarabajo, pero Draco no tuvo dificultades para transformarlo en un botón idéntico a los que llevaban la mayoría de sus camisas. Después lo arrojó dentro de su baúl, lo mezcló entre la ropa y puso de nuevo el cerrojo.

Retiró el Fermaportus y salió de su habitación procurando no parecer sospechoso. En la Sala Común había alumnos de varios cursos, algunos estudiando, otros pasando el rato, y no quería llamar su atención.

Justo cuando salía de las mazmorras de Slytherin se cruzó con Pansy, Vincent y Gregory y no pudo evitar tensarse como la cuerda de un arco.

—Draco —dijo Pansy acercándose a él —¿Cómo estás?

Por un momento pensó que pretendía burlarse de él, pero Pansy parecía verdaderamente interesada, o mejor dicho, preocupada. Aquello desarmó un poco a Draco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo deteriorada que estaba su relación. Aunque sabía que no podía confiar en ella, pues lo más probable era que lo delatara si descubría lo que guardaba en los bolsillos en ese momento, aquello le confirmaba que, aunque fuera un poco, todavía le importaba.

A Draco le sorprendió descubrir que eso lo aliviaba un poco. Pansy había sido una de sus mejores amigas desde que empezó la escuela. También había sido algo parecido a su novia. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de sus atenciones durante años y aunque hacía mucho que ella no le interesaba de esa forma (de la forma en que sí le interesaba Granger, para su desgracia) saber que aún albergaba algo de aprecio por él era algo bueno. Sobre todo en una etapa de su vida en la que había pasado de ser una de las personas más populares e influyentes de Hogwarts, a estar en entredicho y en una situación familiar y personal muy complicada.

—Estoy bien —respondió, intentando que su tono sonara lo más indiferente posible —Os veré en la cena.

Y sin más, siguió con su camino para no darle la oportunidad de hacer más preguntas. Dio unos cuantos rodeos, vueltas y retrocesos en su camino hacia el séptimo piso, por si alguien estuviera siguiéndolo. Vincent y Gregory no se caracterizaban por tener un buen sentido de la orientación y estaba seguro de que los habría perdido de haber estado tras sus pasos, pero toda precaución era poco. De vez en cuando se paraba y se ocultaba detrás de una armadura o un tapiz, para ver si pescaba a alguien espiándolo.

Como no encontró ningún indicio de que lo siguieron y cada segundo que pasaba con sus recuerdos ocultos en un bolsillo de su túnica era un segundo en que corría peligro, finalmente llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres con pasos precipitados. Se paró en la sección de pared opuesta al cuadro de Barnabás el Chiflado y siguió las instrucciones para que la sala se hiciera presente: pasó tres veces por delante del lugar indicando pensando con todas sus fuerzas en su necesidad de un lugar donde ocultar algo para que nunca fuera encontrando.

La Sala de los Menesteres le complació con rapidez. Después de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo con nerviosismo, entró en el aula que se había creado para él. Dentro se encontró con una estancia espaciosa, con techos altísimos y montones y montoness de basuras, objetos varios, muebles, cachivaches y polvo que se extendían en todas direcciones formando un laberinto del que resultaría muy difícil salir.

Draco vagó durante minutos por estrechos y oscuros pasajes flanqueados por libros apilados, sillas a las que le faltaban patas, varios maniquís, partes de armaduras y estatuas agrietadas. Cuando sintió que si seguía adentrándose más en aquel lugar se perdería sin remedio, decidió que había llegado el momento de deshacerse de su peligroso botín.

Como era imposible pasarse de cauto, Draco decidió transformar los calcetines rellenos de ampollas con sus recuerdos en un libro roñoso de Historia de la Magia (lo que jamás atraería la atención ni despertaría el interés de nadie en su sano juicio). Aunque McGonagall sólo le había puesto un Supera las Expectativas en Transformaciones el curso anterior, Draco hizo un trabajo excelente.

El libro tenía tapas de cuero reblandecidas y quebradizas, el lomo deshilachado y páginas que se soltaban si lo abrías. A Draco casi le costaba creer que segundos atrás eso habían sido una docena de redomas cuyo contenido podría causarle la muerte si llegaba a manos equivocadas. Sin más dilación cogió su obra y la metió entre una torre de libros. Después, arrastró un armario al que le faltaba una puerta y que tenía un agujero en el fondo, y lo colocó delante.

Observó el resultado final durante unos segundos y, dándose por satisfecho, emprendió el retorno hacia la puerta, con la sensación de que acababa de esquivar un Avada Kedavra por los pelos.

* * *

¡Buenas!

Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado, pero no he sabido como hacerlo más corto. De hecho, me hubiera gustado cubrir todos los acontecimientos del quinto año en este capítulo pero me ha sido imposible. No es que quede mucho, pero si una escena que llevo mucho tiempo con ganas de escribir. Lo interesante de esto es que me está obligando a pensar en cómo vivió Draco todos esos acontecimientos que sólo hemos visto desde el punto de vista de Harry.

Por otro lado, todo lo que sucedió en el séptimo año en Hogwarts creo que no fue un paseo de rosas para casi nadie, y para Draco menos incluso. Por lo pronto, ha tenido que esconder sus recuerdos en otro lugar, ante la posibilidad de que alguien diera con ellos. Me parece muy interesante suponer e intepretar qué podían opinar Pansy y compañía de lo que estaba sucediendo. Creo que Blaise no es del estilo que se mancha las manos, Theodore en teoría (por las primeras cosas que dijo JK aunque luego en The cursed child contradijeran todo esto) era neutral, y Pansy creo que apoyaba de pensamiento pero no de acto ciertas cosas. En cuanto a Vincent parece claro que hubo una escalada de violencia en él y que cada vez tomaba menos en serio a Draco y lo despreciaba más, hasta que directamente se le enfrentó en la escena final de la Sala de los Menesteres.

En otro orden de cosas la semana pasada estuve en Londres y puse visitar los estudios de la Warner otra vez, y también fui a Oxford y estuve en Christ Church (el college en el que se inspiraron para diseñar el Gran comedor y que utilizaron en varias escenas), así que me ha servido de mucha inspiración.

Por otro lado, supongo que ya lo conocéis, pero si no es así os recomiendo mucho el juego de móvil de **HOGWARTS MYSTERY.** Es gratuito (aunque tiene sus cosillas de pago pero no es imprescindible pagar) y de hecho escribí algo así como un tutorial sobre él en el blog Todas Gamers con el que colaboro de manera habitual. Os dejaría el enlace pero ya sabéis que esta página los borra todos. Si queréis llegar a él basta con que pongáis "todas gamers hogwarts mystery" en google y os aparecerá directamente. En el juego puedes crearte tu propio personaje, elegir su nombre y aspecto, sus decisiones, su casa... es muy chulo :D Y además compartes clase con Charlie Weasley y Tonks (estoy a tope con esto) porque pasa años antes de que Harry Potter vaya a la escuela. La verdad es que a mí me tiene muy enganchada. ¡Ya me contaréis qué tal!

Por último, si todavía no os habéis olvidado del fic o habéis pasado de él porque tardo mucho en actualizar (lo cual sería comprensible) os agradecería mucho conocer vuestra opinión. ¡Gracias por todo!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**

PD: Deja un review para que Draco te escolte hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, llevándote muy cerquita...


End file.
